Identity
by exonoir
Summary: [CH 8 & 9 UP!] Bagaimana mungkin seorang Hacker menakutkan seperti Byun Baekhyun akan terpesona kepada Chanyeol, seorang Disc Jockey yang baru saja naik daun? Meski Chanyeol telah di kenal publik, tapi tidak ada identitas yang pasti mengenai dirinya. Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang gelap dan menakutkan di balik senyuman menawan itu! –CHANBAEK-SMUT-ROMANCE-CRIME-GS–
1. -PROLOG-

**IDENTITY**

 **exonoir**

 **CHANYEOL X BAEKHYUN**

 **ROMANCE, SMUT, FANTASY, GS**

 **Warning YAOI area. Don't like, Don't read**

.

.

 _I suddenly have this crazy ideas as my new project_

 _I hope you guys like it_

 _For_ _ **Selepy**_ _; I presents you Baekhyun genderswitch as I promised^^_

 _And—ah! Don't forget to share, like this story, and comment down below. Thanks^^_

 _-exonoir-_

* * *

 **Prolog**

.

.

Ini adalah alasan kenapa Baekhyun malas bangun pagi di hari libur.

Pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya.

Setiap mereka bertemu, bukan pelukan hangat atau ciuman mesra yang dilihat Baekhyun; tetapi teriakan dan makian tajam dari mulut keduanya. Itu hal yang sudah biasa terjadi di keluarga Baekhyun _yang_ tidak pernah di ketahui publik. _Oh yeah_ , mereka adalah masternya dalam hal _berpura-pura_. Ketika di sorot media, mereka akan mengatakan hal yang positif—nyaris seperti keluarga sempurna yang diinginkan semua orang. Tapi nyatanya itu hanya sebuah kertas skenario.

Baekhyun tidak dapat membantu selain bermain peran di dalamnya sebagai satu-satunya putri kecil mereka.

Lucu bukan?

Baginya, hidup adalah sebuah drama yang tiada akhir.

Ada saat di mana kau dapat bermain di dalamnya. Namun di lain waktu, kau hanya bisa duduk di ujung ruangan dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan kosong.

Ibunya bernama Jessica Jung.

Beliau adalah seorang _designer mode_ ternama yang bisa di bayangkan betapa hebatnya ia dalam merancang sebuah busana. Beliau jarang berada di rumah karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan yang menyita waktunya. Karena itu ia lebih nyaman tinggal di Paris dari pada mengurus keluarga.

Berbeda dengan sang Ayah;

Ayah Baekhyun adalah seorang musisi jenius bernama Byun Jungsu. Beliau terkenal dengan sebutan musisi-yang-penyendiri karena tidak _terlalu_ pandai bergaul. Ayah dan Ibu Baekhyun menikah ketika mereka remaja; dan tentu saja itu bukan pernikahan harmonis karena hanya kesalahan di masa lalu. Tidak pernah ada perasaan cinta di antara keduanya.

Dan Baekhyun hidup tanpa kasih sayang mereka.

Kenyataannya, ia bahkan tidak membutuhkannya.

Baekhyun menyingkirkan selimutnya ketika ia mendengar Ibunya berteriak dengan suara nyaring; seperti pita suaranya nyaris putus. "Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kulakukan! Jadi berhentilah menjadi yang paling berkuasa!" suara itu berasal dari lantai bawah. Menggema hingga ke seluruh penjuru rumah; tidak terkecuali kamar Baekhyun di lantai dua.

Remaja berumur 19 tahun itu menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal.

"Oh ya? Memang apa yang kau lakukan selain berhura-hura dengan teman-teman _mu_? Apa yang akan di katakan media jika mereka melihat kita tinggal terpisah?!" balas sang Ayah tidak mau kalah.

Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjang lalu berjalan sempoyongan menuju toilet di dalam kamar mewahnya tanpa mau mengatakan apapun; seolah ia sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini dalam hidupnya.

Ia menatap bayangannya sendiri di depan cermin sebelum membasuh wajah pucatnya menggunakan air hangat.

" _What a nice day._ " Gumam Baekhyun dengan suara lirih.

* * *

Nyanyian rohani khas Natal bersenandung merdu didalam _Café and Boulangerie : Le Petit Paradis_ ; hiasan rumput plastik menempel di jendela dengan berbagai pernak-pernik berwarna merah dan hijau—menarik perhatian pengunjung yang melihatnya. Pamflet bernuasa Natal yang bertuliskan ' _Santa is COMING! Buy 1 get 1 free only for couples_ ', terpajang rapih di atas etalase kue bersama dengan pernak-pernik lucu lainnya.

Wangi-wangian menyenangkan dari kue yang baru keluar dari oven tercium; seolah turut ikut menyambut kedatangan pelanggan di malam itu. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, banyak pasangan remaja yang datang karena tertarik dengan pamflet yang mereka buat. Selain karena hanya berlaku di malam Natal, tetapi juga karena mereka puas dengan pelayanan yang diberikan oleh setiap pegawainya yang rata-rata memiliki wajah yang mendukung.

Suara lonceng berdenting beberapa kali ketika pintu terbuka.

"Selamat datang!" remaja laki-laki berusia 16 tahun yang bekerja di sana menyambut dengan hangat. Ia membenarkan posisi dasi kupu-kupu yang ia pakai dengan tangan yang gemetaran. Itu adalah hari pertama ia bekerja paruh waktu di toko kue yang ia sukai.

Seorang gadis berambul ikal yang memakai hoodie merah dengan jaket denim berlengan panjang, melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam café sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan hati-hati. Ia melirik ke kanan-kiri dengan tingkah yang sedikit mencurigakan. Ia memasukkan tangan kanannya yang membeku ke dalam saku celana ketika berdiri didepan meja kasir yang bersebelahan dengan etalase kue.

Remaja bernama Jeon Jungkook yang berdiri di belakang meja kasir, mengamati sosok mungil yang mencurigakan itu dengan teliti. Ia berusaha untuk menstabilkan debaran jantungnya agar tidak terlihat panik sebelum mulai membuka mulut untuk berbicara.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ia bertanya dengan ramah.

"Uh-oh," gadis itu mendongak sedikit untuk menatap Jungkook. Ia mengenakan masker dokter berwarna putih dengan kacamata hitam yang mencolok sekali. Siapapun yang melihat penampilannya pasti akan mengira jika dia adalah penguntit.

Dia melirik etalase kue dari balik kacamata hitamnya, lalu menunjuk salah satu kue yang dia inginkan dengan ragu-ragu. "I-itu…" gumamnya lirih.

Pilihannya jatuh kepada kue kesukaannya.

Suara eraman gadis itu membuat tubuh Jungkook terpenjat kaget. Remaja yang bekerja sambilan di toko kue itu selama liburan musim dingin; menelan ludah dengan susah payah sebelum menengok sedikit kearah etalase kue untuk melihat kue apa yang di maksud oleh sang pelanggan.

Dengan cekatan ia mengeluarkan _cheesecake_ dari etalase, kemudian meletakkannya di atas kaca etalase. "Apa ada yang lainnya?" gadis aneh itu menggeleng beberapa kali untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook, tampak sedikit gelisah. Ia seolah ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana secepat yang ia bisa.

Gadis yang bersembunyi di balik penampilannya yang mencolok itu tersenyum kecil dari balik masker dokter yang dipakainya. Cukup susah bagi Byun Baekhyun untuk keluar dari rumah mewahnya tanpa mengenakan aksesori seperti ini. Ia bahkan tidak keberatan jika semua orang memandanginya dengan tatapan aneh; ketimbang dipuja-puja seperti dewi yunani—itu tidak bisa dibenarkan.

Baekhyun hanya ingin hidup normal sebagai masyarakat biasa, terlepas predikat sebagai anak dari seorang musisi jenius ataupun designer terkenal. Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah ia tidak bisa menghilangkan fakta jika dia bagian dari itu semua.

Hampir setiap Natal dalam hidupnya Baekhyun selalu merayakannya seorang diri. Kedua orangtuanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sendiri—tanpa mau memikirkan apa dan bagaimana perasaan Baekhyun sebagai anak mereka.

Mereka melihat sosok Baekhyun sebagai sebuah kesalahan di masa lalu yang _sengaja_ untuk di lupakan.

Ketika Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, nyanyian khas Natal itu kini berubah menjadi musik jenis EDM yang tidak asing di telinganya. " _Eh_? DJ Chanyeol, _huh_? Kalian punya selera yang bagus." Ia berkata sambil menyerahkan _blackcard_ miliknya kepada sang pegawai.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu kota Seoul di landa demam _Beauty in Darkness_ —nya DJ Chanyeol. Mereka tampak atusias dengan kemunculan seorang DJ muda yang selain tampan, dia juga sangat berbakat. Banyak gadis-gadis di luar sana yang memuja DJ Chanyeol dengan seluruh kesempurnaan yang dia miliki—termasuk Baekhyun. Irama musik yang ia ciptakan seolah menghipnotis setiap pendengarnya untuk turut ikut menggoyangkan tubuh mereka di atas lantai dansa.

 _Dan tidak ada manusia di dunia ini yang dapat menolak pesona luar biasa DJ Chanyeol._

Seandainya saja Baekhyun mendapat kesempatan untuk bertemu DJ Chanyeol meski itu hanya dalam beberapa det—

"…Baekhyun- _ssi_?" pertanyaan sederhana yang keluar dari mulut sang pegawai telah membuyarkan seluruh lamunan Baekhyun.

 _Tunggu, apa katanya?_

"Anda… Byun Baekhyun yang _itu_ , bukan!?"

Jantung Baekhyun berhenti tepat ketika ia mendapati kedua pasang mata yang menatapnya tampak tidak percaya. Rupanya si-pegawai-sialan-itu memeriksa nama yang tercantum pada permukaan _blackcard_ milik Baekhyun sebelum menyerahkannya kembali kepada pemiliknya. Pegawai sialan.

Suasana di dalam ruangan mulai berubah. Semua mata memandang gadis pendek yang berdiri di depan meja kasir dengan bertanya-tanya. Baekhyun mendecak dengan suara keras ketika ia melirik beberapa pelanggan di belakangnya tengah mengamatinya dengan rinci. Jelas sekali jika ia telah menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang.

Dengan nada tinggi, Jungkook berkata seolah ia tidak ingin membiarkan momen yang tidak terlupakan itu hanya di nikmati oleh dirinya sendiri."Aku tidak percaya ini! Byun Baekhyun berada di—" tanpa mau menunggu reaksi dari pegawai-atau-pelanggan di sana, Baekhyun segera menarik _blackcard_ miliknya hingga ia lupa membawa serta kue yang ia beli pulang bersamanya.

Menyadari jika kotak kue itu masih ada bersamanya, Jungkook segera berteriak memanggil gadis mungil yang berlari menggunakan hoodie merah di kepalanya. "T-tunggu Nona! Anda melupaka—"

Tapi ia tidak pernah kembali.

* * *

Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya kepada kursi gaming di depan layar komputer dengan bibir mengerucut yang imut. Mood-nya benar-benar hancur karena tidak mendapat kue kesukaannya di hari yang special. Dia tidak mungkin kembali ke toko itu hanya untuk mengambil kue. Dia pasti akan terekspos. Sial sekali.

Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum memutuskan untuk menyalakan komputer ajaibnya. Meskipun jika di lihat dari fisik Baekhyun memiliki wajah yang luar biasa cantik dengan kulitnya yang pucat, bibirnya yang ranum, dan alis mata yang lentik; tapi jangan tertipu oleh penampilannya. Gadis berumur 19 tahun itu adalah seorang kriminal kelas atas di dalam dunia maya.

Tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang orang tua membuat Baekhyun menjadi incaran polisi di seluruh dunia. Dia kerap terlibat dalam kasus pembobolan 93 bank di seluruh dunia dalam kurun waktu 5 tahun terakhir bersama dengan beberapa rekan peretasnya; meski ia tidak pernah tertangkap.

 _Benar, Baekhyun adalah seorang Hacker._

Ia di kenal dengan sebutan _Silent Rat_ karena ia selalu melakukan pekerjaan ilegalnya dengan-bersih-dan-tanpa-cela. Baekhyun tidak dapat membantu selain menyukai sebutan yang di berikan padanya.

"Siaaaaaal!" Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan gemas. Mau bagaimana lagi. Dia tidak bisa hanya kembali ke toko itu tidak perduli bagaimanapun caranya. Itu adalah bunuh diri. Ia telah terlatih untuk selalu berhati-hati, tapi kali ini takdir berkata lain.

Jika itu berhubungan dengan meretas, mungkin dia sudah tertangkap sekarang.

Gadis dengan IQ 136 itu mengikat rambut ikalnya menjadi ekor kuda. Ia benar-benar telah kehilangan kesabarannya sejak kejadian _cheesecake_ ; jadi sekarang saatnya dia menyelam ke dalam _Deep Web_ untuk mencari hal seru yang membuat _mood_ nya kembali naik.

Dia menyalakan layar komputer di depannya dengan sekali usaha, lalu mematikan lampu kamarnya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan untuk membuat matanya hanya terpaku pada layar komputer tanpa mau memperdulikan hal yang lain.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Dia memasang earphone yang tersambung pada ponsel pintarnya, lalu memainkan musik EDM milik DJ Chanyeol dengan senyum yang merekah di bibirnya yang ranum.

" _Hell yeah,_ " ia mendengar dentuman irama musik kesukaannya bermain dengan merdu di dalam earphone. Gadis itu menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti irama sambil memainkan jemarinya pada keyboard komputernya untuk memasukkan berbagai _password_ pada _software_ keamanan buatannya sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

 _And ohhhh… suara berat DJ Chanyeol ketika bernyanyi begitu memabukkan._

.

.

Byun Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya ketika kedua matanya terpaku pada layar komputer. Untuk yang pertama kali di dalam hidupnya, Deep Web tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sejujurnya ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa jemarinya mengetik kata : "Identitas lengkap DJ Chanyeol." kepada beberapa kolom pencarian pada website yang berbeda.

Tapi ia tidak menemukan identitas asli DJ Chanyeol di website manapun. _Hell_ tidak ada berita yang menyebutkan apapun tentang itu; hanya berita-berita biasa tentang dimana dia akan tampil malam ini, atau hal-hal normal lainnya.

Sedangkan berita tentang kehidupan pribadi dan identitasnya tidak ada.

Menurut Baekhyun, DJ Chanyeol sudah cukup terkenal di masyarakat meskipun ia baru memulai debut setahun yang lalu. Ia bahkan telah memiliki banyak fans dari seluruh dunia dan telah melaksanakan World Tour ke beberapa Negara Asia untuk mempromosikan ciptaannya. _Jadi bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi?_

"Ini tidak bisa di percaya." Gadis itu bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia menjorokkan wajahnya lebih mendekat kearah layar kaca komputer, "hmmm… siapa kau sebenarnya, _DJ Chanyeol_?"

* * *

To Be Continued . . .


	2. Ch 1 The News

**Identity**

 **Exonoir**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Romance, Smut, Fantasy, GS**

 **Warning YAOI area. Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1. The News

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih Park Chanyeol sukai selain suara teriakan para fans ketika memanggil namanya. _Hell_ , lelaki mana yang tidak suka dipuja oleh banyak wanita? Mereka akan menyukai apapun yang _ia_ perbuat, dan rela melakukan segalanya agar mendapat perhatian dari sang idola.

Dunia terasa begitu indah baginya.

Di sisi dunia gemerlap yang telah menjadi habitatnya, Chanyeol benar-benar menjaga identitas aslinya dengan ketat. Dia tidak ingin orang mengetahui rahasianya. Dia sangat selektif ketika memilih orang-orang yang dekat dengannya. Dia bahkan tidak akan segan-segan melakukan sesuatu kepada orang yang membocorkan kehidupan pribadi lelaki berumur 24 tahun itu.

Jika ada yang mengatakan Chanyeol terlalu berlebihan, mungkin mereka akan terkejut ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa lelaki yang mereka puja selama ini adalah seorang _psikopat_.

Lelaki yang selalu memakai earphone yang melingkar di lehernya itu adalah seorang kriminal yang sangat sulit di lacak. Dia memiliki kecenderungan aneh yang menganggap darah wanita cantik dapat membuatnya awet muda. Dan korban dari kengerian lelaki itu sudah tidak dapat dihitung jumlahnya karena terlalu banyak.

"Ahh..." ia meletakkan gelas berisi wine merah _kental—_ mungkin lebih terlihat sebagai _darah_ ketimbang wine _—_ ke atas meja di sebelah ranjang hotel. "aku tahu, Sooyoung-ah. Oppa akan membawakan hadiah ulang tahunmu besok." ia memegang ponsel yang menempel pada telinganya menggunakan tangan kiri.

Mendengar suara seorang gadis yang mengoceh di seberang sana membuat Chanyeol tidak berhenti tersenyum mendengarnya, "Tidak, tidak. Kau tenang saja... itu bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk di cari," ia bergumam rendah sambil melirik gadis yang menggeliat di atas ranjang dengan mulut yang tertutup kain agar tidak berteriak ketika Chanyeol menyiksanya. " _oh_! Oppa harus pergi sekarang, ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan,"

"Yep. Uh-huh. _Got it!_ Oppa tutup sekarang." setelah mengatakan itu pada Adik kesayangannya, ia benar-benar menutup sambungan telepon.

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut ketika gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan horror. Dia tidak suka jika ada yang telah mengganggu waktu bersantainya. "Oh? Apa kau sudah sadar?" lelaki dengan tinggi badan 185cm itu menatap jam rolex emas yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. "itu cukup cepat," gumamnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol menghampiri gadis dengan rambut pirang yang acak-acakan itu untuk memeriksa hasil karyanya dari dekat. Dia meremas bekas sayatan memanjang yang ada di pergelangan tangan gadis itu menggunakan sarung tangan latex agar tidak ada sidik jari yang menempel di tubuh gadis itu. "Hm. Sepertinya yang ini sudah kering." ia bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Haruskah aku yang melakukannya, Tuan?" lelaki yang sejak tadi berdiri di dalam kegelapan berbicara dengan nada tenang dan tegas. Dia adalah Kris, orang kepercayaan Chanyeol yang akan membereskan apapun yang telah Chanyeol perbuat dengan hati-hati.

Chanyeol tersenyum jahil, "Tidak perlu. Aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya. Lagi pula dia adalah fans _setia_ ku," mendengar itu membuat gadis itu memberontak dengan sekuat tenaga.

Dia hendak melepas kepalan kain yang menyumpal mulutnya, tapi Chanyeol mencegah dengan cepat, "Eits, gadis yang cantik tidak boleh nakal." Chanyeol menyeringai menakutkan, dia memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapih dan seputih salju dengan bangga. Gadis berumur 17 tahun yang masih memakai seragam sekolah itu terlihat ketakutan. Titik-titik keringat menetes di dahinya. Wajahnya berubah pucat karena melihat berapa banyak darah yang telah keluar dari tubuhnya yang kurus.

"Kau tahu, _Fans_ -ssi? Aku akan memberikan _fanservice_ yang paling _special_ untukmu. Aku akan mengeluarkan setiap tetes darah yang ada di tubuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri, bagaimana? Bukankah itu sebuah kehormatan bagimu?" meski Chanyeol berbicara dengan nada biasa, tapi siapapun yang mendengarnya akan menganggapnya seperti ancaman.

Gadis itu kembali menangis. Dia merengek sambil menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali, "Sshh...jangan menangis sayang. Aku di sini hanya untuk mengabulkan harapanmu. Kau selalu berharap ingin mati, bukan?"

"..."

Gadis itu terpaku mendengar penuturan idolanya. Ia tidak menyangka jika kalimat yang selama ini ia ucapkan secara refleks akan menjadi kenyataan tidak lama lagi. Masalah yang bertubi-tubi membuatnya selalu ingin bunuh diri. Dia selalu mengalami siksaan fisik dan batin yang terus berulang setiap hari karena ulah Ayahnya yang pemabuk.

Sejujurnya, sebelum Chanyeol mengambil langkah untuk membunuh korbannya, ia menyuruh Kris untuk membuntuti calon korban selama seminggu. Dia mencari latar belakang kehidupan korban secara terperinci agar tidak membuat polisi curiga dan mencari tau lebih jauh. Hingga kasus yang pada mulanya pembunuhan itu berubah menjadi kasus bunuh diri.

Untuk itulah Chanyeol memperkerjakan Kris. Karena lelaki itu selalu melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat sempurna.

* * *

Pagi harinya Chanyeol terbangun ketika mendengar Manager Kim Minseok berteriak dari luar kamar apartemen mewahnya di daerah Gangnam. Lelaki yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol; ia menyambar remote televisi flat yang ada di atas meja lalu menyalakan televisi itu tepat pada saluran yang ia maksud dengan wajah tidak senang.

"Itu... apa perbuatanmu _lagi_?" ia menunjuk ke arah layar televisi tentang berita siswi sekolah tinggi yang bunuh diri dalam kamar hotel kemarin malam.

Chanyeol menguap dengan lebar, tidak begitu memperdulikan Manager Kim yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya. Lelaki itu merenggangkan otot-otot di tubuhnya yang kaku dengan luwes. Dia tidak cukup banyak tidur karena ulah managernya.

Manager Kim melempar remote televisi itu keatas ranjang sambil mendesah panjang, "Kenapa kau melakukannya lagi? Bukannya aku sudah membawakan kantung darah sesuai yang kau inginkan?" ia tidak berhenti mengomel dengan nada tinggi.

"Aahh~ kau telah merusak tidurku lagi, Hyung..." gumam Chanyeol, terlihat jika ia benar-benar kelelahan setelah kegiatan gilanya kemarin malam. "lagi pula aku tidak suka darah dari orang yang sembarangan. Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu, _geez_." ia menyingkirkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya yang telanjang dada dengan sekali usaha. Ia tidak tahan berada satu ruangan dengan Manager Kim jika dia marah.

Lelaki itu tidak akan berhenti berbicara seperti selayaknya kereta api yang kerusakan rem.

"Jangan kau lari dariku, Park Chanyeol!" ia berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang seperti anak anjing tersesat yang ingin di perhatikan.

Chanyeol membuka salah satu pintu kulkas tanpa mau mendengarkan perkataan Manager Kim yang tidak berhenti, "Hyung, apa kita memiliki salmon? Aku ingin membuat sushi mentah," dia sengaja untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Manager Kim berhenti membahas kejadian itu.

Mendengar Chanyeol yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, membuat Manager Kim menghela napas kesal, "Apa kau tidak mendengarku?" ia kembali bertanya.

"Uh-huh. Yang kudengarkan hanya suara perutku." ia mengambil sebotol air mineral dingin dari dalam kulkas, setelah itu ia menendang pintu itu menggunakan kaki.

Manager Kim mendongakkan kepala, "Oh astaga! Kenapa aku masih mau bekerja untukmu." ia berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. "baiklah. Mari kita mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, Yeol-ah. Apa kau sudah tidak ingin aku bekerja untukmu?"

Lelaki berumur 24 tahun itu terdiam sebentar, kemudian dia menggeleng beberapa kali. "Bukan begitu, Hyung..." ia pada akhirnya berkata.

"Lalu?" Manager Kim masih menunggu.

"Aku hanya tidak tahan dengan semua keluhanmu," ia menjawabnya dengan sangat jujur.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih memperkerjakanku jika tidak ingin mendengarku bicara?"

"Karena kau telah mengetahui _rahasia_ ku, Hyung."

Benar juga, selama ini yang selalu di khawatirkan Chanyeol adalah tentang identitas aslinya. Dia jelas tidak mungkin melepaskan orang yang telah mengetahui rahasianya dengan mudah. Itu sebabnya dia masih memperkerjakan Manager Kim.

Tidak puas dengan jawaban yang dia minta, Manager Kim mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Oke. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan ikut campur dengan rahasia _kecil_ mu. Lakukan saja sesukamu." ia sengaja menekan kata _kecil_ agar Chanyeol dapat mendengarnya.

"Mau kemana kau, Hyung? Apa kau ingin menyebarkan tentang rahasiaku ke depan media?" alis Chanyeol sedikit mengerut ketika melihat Manager Kim keluar dari dapur.

"Untuk apa aku repot-repot melakukannya? Itu bukan masalahku." jawab lelaki berumur 26 tahun itu dengan nada dingin. "bukankah kau sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk tidak ikut campur?" ia melanjutkan.

Mendengar itu ia mengangguk menyetujui, "Memang. Lalu kau mau pergi kemana?" dari nada bicaranya terdengar seperti menyelidik.

"MANDI!"

* * *

Baekhyun memasang headset wireless khusus untuk gaming ke telinganya ketika mendengar pertengkaran orangtuanya yang tidak pernah usai. Ia jenuh mendengar segala perkataan kotor yang terucap dari mulut keduanya. Meski harta mereka berlimpah, tetapi jika memiliki keluarga yang kacau seperti ini; Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk tidak memiliki apa-apa.

Ia bahkan berharap untuk tidak pernah di lahirkan di keluarga ini, dan memakai marga Byun di dalam namanya. Ia kecewa dengan orangtuanya yang tidak pernah memperhatikannya karena terlalu sibuk saling menyalahkan. Ia hidup tanpa kasih sayang orangtua.

Keluarga adalah tempat dimana kau merasa aman dari segala hiruk pikuk kehidupan di luar sana _—_ bukannya saling memaki dan menyakiti. Senyum dan tawa yang mereka perlihatkan di depan media adalah _palsu_. Gambaran tentang keluarga sempurna yang mereka pamerkan kepada dunia adalah _skenario_. Keluarganya _tidak pernah_ sempurna.

Bahkan mendekatinya saja tidak.

Baekhyun menyalakan keenam layar komputer di depannya dengan sekali usaha. Gadis dengan rambut yang di ikat ekor kuda itu menghela napas panjang. Untuk sekali di dalam hidupnya, tidak bisakah ada kebahagiaan di dalamnya? Dia lelah terus hidup berpura-pura. Ia ingin hidup normal. Seperti anak yang lain.

Bermain _game online_ berjam-jam adalah satu-satunya cara baginya untuk melepaskan penat karena permasalahan kedua orangtuanya. Inilah cara gadis itu untuk memperoleh kebahagiaan instan. Dia juga sedang tidak berselera untuk bekerja sekarang. Sudah cukup banyak dosa yang ia pikul sendirian karena telah meretas berbagai bank di seluruh dunia.

"Test." Baekhyun berbicara kepada seseorang melalui headset wireless gaming miliknya. "apa kau ada di sana, ID _oshxigen1204_?" ia menyapa seseorang yang akan menjadi partner dalam _game online_ yang ia mainkan. Pandangan matanya tertuju kepada keenam layar komputer di depannya. Ia sedang menunggu loading selama beberapa detik sebelum permainan di mulai.

Tidak lama kemudian seseorang di seberang sana menjawab. "Aku di sini, ID _baebyeons06_. Maaf tadi anjingku tidak bisa diam. Dia benar-benar _pain in the ass_." suara serak lelaki di seberang sana membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Aku iri padamu, ID _oshxigen1204_. Ayah, Ibuku tidak mengizinkanku memelihara apapun." mata gadis itu melihat roda loading yang sendari tadi berputar sudah menghilang. Ia memposisikan kedua tangannya di depan keyboard dengan sigap. Permainan akan di mulai.

Ketika layar berganti menjadi medan perang, jemari Baekhyun bergerak lincah seolah sedang menari-nari di atas keyboard. "Itu menyebalkan, kau tahu?" lelaki di seberang sana menjawab dengan background bunyi tombol keyboard dan suara gonggongan anjing.

"Yeah. Setiap hari yang orangtuaku lakukan hanya berteriak dan berteriak. Rasanya aku ingin tinggal jauh dari mereka. Tapi aku tidak bisa." ia bergumam dengan pandangan terfokus pada keenam layar komputernya. "woah! Hampir saja!" ia berseru melihat karakternya nyaris terkena tembakan. "mereka ada di pukul 9 dari arahmu! Sepertinya ada 2 orang,"

" _Got it_!" balasnya. Diam sejenak karena sibuk dengan game, lelaki dengan ID _oshxigen1204_ itu tiba-tiba kembali berbicara, "Apa kau kesepian?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat kedua tangan Baekhyun berhenti bergerak. Player lain yang menjadi musuh mereka; menembaki karakter gadis itu beberapa kali hingga ia kehilangan stamina cukup banyak. "OI! ADA APA DENGANMU?" lelaki itu berteriak hingga membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oh! Maafkan aku!" jemarinya kembali bergerak dan membalas tembakan karakter musuh beberapa kali.

"Apakah karena sinyal?" ia kembali bertanya.

Tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan didepan lelaki itu, Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbohong. "Uh yeah. Sepertinya ada gangguan tadi," ia tersenyum masam. Kenyataannya ia memang kesepian. Satu-satunya hal yang selalu menemaninya hanyalah komputer. Tidak ada yang lain.

"Sinyal bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan ketika kita membutuhkannya," lelaki itu berkata. "oh benar, berapa umurmu ID _baebyeons06_? Apa kau lebih muda dariku?" ia terkikik dengan perkataannya sendiri.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan itu, "Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah suaraku terdengar lebih muda darimu?"

Lelaki itu terdiam lagi. Ia bergumam panjang seperti sedang berpikir keras. "Hmmmm,"

"Angka berapa yang kau pikirkan?" pandangan mata Baekhyun masih tertuju kepada layar komputer miliknya. Karakternya berdiri tepat di belakang karakter milik lelaki itu, memberi _backup_ jika ada yang menyerang dari belakang.

Dengan nada takut ia menjawab, "Apakah itu 16...?"

Mendengar perkataan lelaki itu membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan tawanya. "Apa kau sungguh-sungguh menganggapku se-muda itu?" itu adalah kali pertama Baekhyun dapat tertawa selepas itu kepada seseorang sebelumnya.

"Jadi bukan ya? Lalu berapa umurmu, ID _baebyeons06_?"

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan sebelum ia akhirnya mengaku kepada lelaki di seberang sana tentang umurnya; dengan harapan lelaki itu tidak mengenali dirinya di dunia nyata. "Aku 19 tahun. Terima kasih untukmu karena telah menganggapku 16 tahun." senyum gadis itu kembali merekah membayangkan ekspresi konyol lelaki yang bahkan belum ia kenal.

Lelaki dengan suara serak itu tampak tidak percaya dengan yang ia dengar, "TIDAK MUNGKIN! Kau Nuna-ku?!" katanya. "tunggu sebentar, kita harus pergi ke sana untuk memeriksa keadaan. Mungkin di sana ada sesuatu." lelaki itu berbicara tentang game.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku Nuna," kata Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada layar komputer, "oh benar," sergahnya. Ia kemudian menggerakkan karakternya di dalam game untuk mengikuti karakter lelaki itu.

"Umur hanyalah angka, sayang. Pengalaman yang membuatku terlihat dewasa," ucap lelaki itu, membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

"Pengalaman apa? Tentang game?" mendengar itu, keduanya tertawa.

* * *

Tidak terasa sudah 3 jam mereka bermain _game online_ bersama. Meskipun mereka tidak saling bertukar identitas asli, tapi mereka banyak membahas tentang kebiasaan yang sering mereka lakukan dari yang normal hingga yang paling memalukan.

Lelaki itu bahkan mengatakan jika dirinya telah menjadi _slave_ oleh tugas sekolahnya. Dia sering dipanggil _Odult_ oleh teman-temannya karena ia memiliki sifat dewasa, dan pemimpin yang bijaksana; meski ada waktu dimana dia menjadi benar-benar _pain in the ass._

Dan karena lelaki itu telah menceritakan tentang kehidupannya, Baekhyun mau tidak mau juga menceritakan tentang latar belakang keluarganya sebagai balasan _—_ meski ia masih tidak berani menyebutkan jika dirinya adalah putri dari seorang designer mode terkenal bernama Jessica Jung, dan musisi ternama bernama Byun Jungsu; tetapi ia menyebutkan jika keluarganya tidak se-sempurna yang orang lain kira selama ini. Baekhyun takut jika _Odult_ akan menghindari gadis itu dengan alasan ia berasal dari keluarga kaya.

Itu adalah ketakutan yang sering Baekhyun hadapi.

" _—_ karena aku melukai kakiku beberapa hari yang lalu, jadi Ibuku menyuruhku untuk istirahat selama seminggu. Aku tidak terbiasa memakai _kruk_ , jadi hari-hariku berada di kursi roda. Itu melelahkan, kau tau? Pantatku sering merasa gatal." jelas lelaki dengan ID _oshxigen1204._

Baekhyun menarik napas sebelum ia berbicara, "Maaf aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa," ia kehilangan kata-katanya. Dia merasa tidak enak dengan lelaki itu. Selama ini yang Baekhyun lakukan hanya mengeluh karena masalah kedua orangtuanya; sementara di luar sana masih ada orang yang mengalami hal yang lebih buruk darinya.

Lelaki di seberang sana tertawa di paksakan. Dia tersenyum sedikit terpaksa, "Hei, jangan khawatirkan aku! Aku bisa berjalan lagi dengan masa pemulihan panjang." lanjutnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat gadis dengan ID _baebyeons06_ mengasihani dirinya.

"Hei ID _oshxigen1204_ , pernahkah kau mendengar lagu _Fight For Life_ milik DJ Chanyeol?"

Perkataan dari mulut gadis itu membuat jantungnya berhenti selama beberapa detik. "Apa kau salah satu _Pyromaniacs?_ " lelaki itu bertanya, dan Baekhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan sederhana. "kudengar berita pagi ini salah satu fans Chanyeol bunuh diri di dalam kamar hotel,"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Benarkah? _Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku..._ " ia mengecilkan volume suaranya. Pikirannya mulai terbagi antara game dan berita itu.

"Jangan pergi kesana! Kita kalah jumlah. Lebih baik berputar saja." lelaki itu berbicara tentang game. "jadi, apa kau mengikuti komunitas?" tangan lelaki itu dengan lihai memencet keyboard ketika musuh menyerang.

"..." tidak ada respon dari Baekhyun. Dia melayang ke dalam pikirannya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin fans dari DJ Chanyeol meninggal _lagi_? Sudah ada kejadian 3x dalam kurun waktu dua bulan terakhir.

Merasa ada yang tidak beres, lelaki itu kembali melontarkan pertanyaan, "Kau di sana? ID _baebyeons06_?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, "Ah yeah, aku di sini." katanya. "aku hanya sedang berpikir ID _oshxigen1204._ Sudah ada 3 fans DJ Chanyeol yang meninggal dalam dua bulan terakhir. Meski kasus mereka berbeda, tetapi rasanya ada yang salah..." ia bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri. "kau mengerti maksudku?"

"Yeah. Beritanya menyebutkan jika DJ Chanyeol menginap di hotel yang sama dengan gadis itu. Jika ia memesan kamar di hotel yang sama dengan _Idola_ nya, mana mungkin ia berakhir dengan bunuh diri."

"Jadi kau berkata jika gadis itu di bunuh?" pertanyaan dari Baekhyun membuat lelaki dengan ID _oshxigen1204_ terdiam. Mungkin ini hanya sebatas asumsi, tetapi perkataan itu membekas di pikiran Baekhyun. Kenapa gadis itu bunuh diri, dan apa alasan di balik dia mengakhiri hidup.

Lelaki itu kembali membuka mulut untuk bicara, "Maaf membuatmu berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Sejak kecil aku selalu ingin menjadi seperti Ayahku," ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Ayahku adalah _Kepala Polisi_ di Seoul."

* * *

Tidak salah lagi, lelaki dengan ID _oshxigen1204_ itu adalah Oh Sehun. Dia adalah anak dari Kepala Polisi Oh Hyunwoo; pria ambisius yang memiliki obsesi untuk memenjarakan Baekhyun karena perbuatan yang selama ini dia lakukan di dalam dunia maya. Baekhyun pernah mengecheck latar belakang Kepala Polisi Oh selama beberapa kali, jadi ia sedikit tahu tentang keluarga pria berumur 58 tahun itu.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya ketika mengetahui fakta jika lelaki yang selama ini berbicara kepadanya adalah anak kedua dari Kepala Polisi Oh—lelaki yang akan mengikuti jejak sang Ayah untuk menjadi seorang Polisi.

"ID _baebyeons06_? Kenapa kau lebih banyak diam setelah mendengar Ayahku adalah Kepala Polisi?" jantung Baekhyun terasa di remas ketika mendengar suara serak lelaki yang ia asumsikan adalah Oh Sehun. "apa kau telah melakukan sesuatu hingga mendengar kata Polisi membuatmu terkejut?"

Tepat sasaran.

Bagaimana mungkin lelaki itu menyadarinya?

Apakah Baekhyun akan berakhir di penjara?

"Bagaimana mungkin!" ia mengelak dengan susah payah. "aku hanya sedang berpikir, _Oh Se_ —" ia tiba-tiba menghentikan perkataannya. Dia harus pura-pura tidak tahu tentang identitas lelaki itu. Jika tidak, itu akan membuatnya curiga kepada Baekhyun.

Dia harus bermain peran.

"Oh Se?" sial. Lelaki itu mendengarnya.

Baekhyun menoleh ke kanan-kiri, dia panik karena ia tidak sengaja menyebutkan nama Oh Sehun dalam perkataannya tadi. Dengan panik ia kemudian berteriak, "OOOOOH SEMUANYA SELALU MEMBUATKU PENASARAN!" ia beralasan.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak memikirkannya? Haha. ID _baebyeons06_ , kau benar-benar gadis yang menarik."

Baekhyun akhirnya dapat bernapas lega karena sepertinya Oh Sehun terbawa dengan alasan yang ia buat. Jika tidak, mungkin ia berada dalam bahaya.

"Ahaha..." gadis itu hanya bisa tertawa masam mendengar penuturan lelaki bernama Oh Sehun itu. "ah benar! Aku harus _logout_ sekarang, ID _oshxigen1204,_ "

"Baiklah. Senang bertemu denganmu, ID _baebyeons06_. Kau membuatku sedikit bersemangat menjalani hari-hariku dengan keadaan seperti ini," lelaki itu tertawa di seberang sana. Dia tidak terlihat mencurigai Baekhyun sama sekali.

Dengan hati-hati Baekhyun menjawab, "Aku juga! Tapi maaf, aku harus pergi _sekarang_." setelah mengatakannya, gadis itu benar-benar telah _logout_ dari akun game online yang ia mainkan.

Tangan gadis itu kemudian menggerakkan kursor menuju kotak pencarian. Ia harus menyelidiki latar belakang keluarga Kepala Polisi Oh sekali lagi hanya untuk memastikan.

"Yup. ID _oshxigen1204_ itu memang benar-benar Oh Sehun." ia membaca sebuah artikel yang mengatakan jika anak kedua dari Kepala Polisi Oh mengalami insiden tabrak lari ketika hendak berangkat ke sekolah. Dia mengalami patah tulang pada bagian kaki; dan pelaku penabrakan itu sampai saat ini masih menjadi misteri.

Ia kemudian menggerakkan kursor komputernya menuju pencarian gambar. "Uhh... jadi itu wajahmu, Oh Sehun?" gadis itu bergumam ketika melihat disalah satu layar komputernya menampilkan wajah seorang lelaki berperawakan serius dengan senyum tipis yang tersungging dibibirnya yang tipis. "aku tidak mengira akan bertemu denganmu, putra Kepala Polisi Oh."

* * *

To be continued. . .


	3. Ch 2 Auction (part 1)

**Identity**

 **Exonoir**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Romance, Smut, Crime, GS**

 **Warning YAOI area. Don't like, don't read.**

.

.

Chapter 2. Auction (part 1)

.

.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang ketika ia mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap salju pertama yang turun dari langit. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri ketika angin dingin berhembus menuju arahnya.

Gadis dengan rambut yang di ikat ekor kuda itu berjalan menyusuri taman bermain yang sepi dengan langkah yang pasti. Ia menoleh kanan-kiri, berusaha untuk mencari seseorang di sana. Tapi tidak ada siapapun di taman hiburan yang telah ditinggalkan itu.

Dia sendirian.

Dari sisi manapun, taman hiburan yang memiliki luas ratusan hektar itu terlihat menakutkan meskipun hari masih belum begitu gelap. Rumput yang meninggi dan tanaman menjalar terlihat sejauh mata memandang.

Bunyi decit besi yang berkarat ketika tertiup angin membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Aroma dari sesuatu yang membusuk juga menjadi satu-satunya yang dapat ia hirup sekarang; seperti ada yang _mati_ disana dan dibiarkan begitu saja.

Sungguh bukan tempat yang bagus untuk berekreasi.

Angin dingin kembali berhembus kencang ketika gadis itu hendak melangkahkan kakinya yang kurus untuk mencari jalan keluar. Baekhyun menutup sebagian wajahnya menggunakan syal tebal yang melingkar dilehernya, tidak ingin mengambil resiko kedinginan di tempat antah berantah ini. Dia juga tidak mau berhenti di tempat yang sama dalam waktu lama. Gadis itu ingin segera meninggalkan taman hiburan itu secepatnya.

Tempat itu membuatnya takut.

Baekhyun memeriksa keadaan di sekelilingnya. Dia tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa berada ditempat itu; _hell_ ia bahkan tidak tau jika tempat itu pernah ada. Ia tiba-tiba terbangun di atas rumput yang di biarkan tumbuh tinggi tidak jauh dari tempat ia berada sekarang. Mungkin ia mengalami tidur sambil berjalan, atau sesuatu. Karena jika ini penculikan, ia tidak mungkin berada di halaman yang terbuka seperti ini.

Ketika Baekhyun hendak berjalan lebih jauh, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara seseorang yang berteriak dengan suara lirih. Penasaran dengan apa yang ia dengar, Baekhyun berlari menghampiri sumber suara.

" _T-tolong~_ "

Suara itu terdengar jelas di telinganya. Itu adalah suara seorang wanita!

Mungkinkah jika dia juga muncul di tempat antah-berantah itu secara ajaib seperti dirinya?

Senang karena mengetahui fakta jika dia bukan satu-satunya orang yang ada di taman hiburan yang di biarkan terbengkalai itu, Baekhyun berteriak membalas, "Hei, kau ada dimana?" serunya.

Dengan langkah yang percaya diri, Baekhyun berlari menuju sumber suara. Kini ia tidak merasa takut karena setidaknya ada orang lain yang bernasip sama sepertinya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk menemukan gadis dengan pakaian sekolah yang tergeletak tidak berdaya tepat di depan wahana rumah kaca.

Gadis itu tertelungkup, sepertinya dia tersandung oleh sesuatu sehingga membuatnya susah untuk berdiri. Baekhyun menyentuh bahu gadis itu, bermaksud untuk menolongnya bangkit; tapi Baekhyun terkejut ketika gadis sekolah itu berbalik menatapnya dengan mata-tanpa-kelopak miliknya yang berwarna kelabu pucat.

Kulit di wajah gadis itu mengelupas seperti stiker yang kehilangan daya rekatnya. Sayatan di kedua pergelangan tangannya yang kurus telah membusuk dan penuh dengan _maggot_ yang gemuk-gemuk. Pipi gadis itu berlubang, dan memperlihatkan gigi beserta tulang rahangnya dengan sangat jelas.

Baekhyun menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangan. Aroma bangkai yang menusuk hidungnya membuatnya ingin muntah. Tidak mungkin jika dia adalah orang yang berteriak meminta bantuan dari Baekhyun.

Dilihat dari segi manapun, gadis dengan seragam sekolah itu adalah _mayat_.

Rahang gadis itu terbuka sedikit, membuat mata Baekhyun membulat lebar karena terkejut. Kepalanya terasa berat karena ini semua terlalu berat baginya. Apa dia sudah mati sekarang? Mungkinkah ini neraka?

" _To-tolong aku~_ " gadis itu kembali berkata dengan suara lirih yang menyedihkan.

Baekhyun menatap gadis itu tanpa mengatakan apapun. _Hell_ ia tidak bisa membuka mulut untuk bicara karena ia sedang menahan muntahan yang seolah ingin menyembur keluar mulutnya. Aroma busuk itu tidak berhenti menusuk

" _T-tolong b-balaskan dendamku pada p-pembunuhku~_ " alis mata Baekhyun terangkat sedikit.

 _Tunggu. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa harus Baekhyun yang melakukannya?_

Baekhyun menahan napas agar ia dapat menjawab perkataan wanita itu. "Untuk apa aku yang melakukannya?"

Ketika hendak membuka mulut untuk bicara, murid sekolah itu terlihat sedikit takut. Nada bicaranya tiba-tiba berubah, " _A-aku tidak m-memiliki waktu ba-banyak!_ " ucapnya sedikit membentak. Suara gadis itu terdengar bergetar seperti sedang ketakutan.

Mendengar itu membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau meng _iya_ kan setiap perkataan gadis itu. "Baiklah. Lalu siapa yang membunuhmu?"

" _P-pembunuhku... ada di sana!_ " gadis itu menunjuk tepat kearah Baekhyun dengan jemarinya yang telah berubah menjadi tulang.

 _Tunggu, apa?_

Awalnya Baekhyun tidak mengerti maksud gadis itu. Mungkinkah jika...

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk membalikkan badannya. Dan disanalah dia. Seorang pria jangkung yang memakai setelan hitam berdiri tepat di belakang Baekhyun. Pria itu menyeringai menakutkan, memperlihatkan giginya yang berwarna merah seperti darah.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya ketika ia mendongak menatap wajah pria itu. Rahangnya terjatuh karena ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Menangis lah, Byun Baekhyun. Aku akan sangat menikmati jeritan _sexy_ mu ketika mematahkan seluruh tulang di tubuhmu satu-persatu," meski lelaki itu berbicara dengan nada yang biasa-biasa saja, tapi Baekhyun mendengarnya seperti sebuah ancaman.

" _I-itu kau... Park—_ " belum selesai ia bicara, tiba-tiba pandangan mata Baekhyun kabur.

 _Tunggu, apa yang terjadi?_

 _Kenapa semuanya berubah gelap?~_

* * *

 _BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Baekhyun terbangun dengan titik-titik keringat di seluruh wajahnya. Napasnya terengah-engah seperti baru saja melakukan lari maraton. Terganggu dengan dering alarm di telinganya, tangan gadis itu meraih jam yang berada di atas meja untuk mematikan bunyi itu. Ia sengaja menyetel jam alarm sebelum tidur agar ia tidak terlambat bangun untuk datang ke pelelangan bertajuk amal siang ini.

Ayah dan Ibunya pasti akan menghajarnya jika ia tidak ikut ke acara amal itu sebagai perwalian dari mereka. Meski acara itu _off-air_ , tapi kedua orangtuanya tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Setidaknya ada yang harus menghadiri acara itu, walaupun kedua orangtua Baekhyun tidak bisa. Dalam kasus ini, Baekhyun yang akan melakukannya.

"Siapa lelaki itu... kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya..." ia bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri. Yang Baekhyun ingat hanya perkataan ancaman yang di ucapkan lelaki itu padanya. Dia ingin menikmati teriakan Baekhyun ketika dia mematahkan satu-persatu tulang di tubuh Baekhyun.

Terdengar sangat meyakinkan.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga itu hanyalah mimpi. Baekhyun mungkin hanya terbawa suasana karena ia semalam suntuk memikirkan tentang fans DJ Chanyeol yang bunuh diri. Itu sebabnya ia mengalami mimpi buruk; karena mimpi hanyalah ingatan buatan yang di hasilkan oleh otak ketika seluruh tubuh sedang beristirahat. Dan saat terbangun, kau akan melupakan segalanya.

Ketika Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya, pintu kamar gadis itu tiba-tiba terbuka dengan lebar. Seorang lelaki dengan paras tampan muncul dari balik pintu sambil membawa handuk kecil yang melingkar di lengannya. "Nona Baekhyun," suara selembut sutra itu terdengar begitu merdu di telinga Baekhyun.

Lelaki berumur 19 tahun itu membungkukkan badan ketika ia mendekati ranjang sang majikan. Ia bahkan tidak berani untuk menatap mata Baekhyun karena di anggap tidak sopan. Ia adalah Jung Jaehyun, salah satu pelayan di rumah Baekhyun. Dia dan Baekhyun tumbuh bersama sejak kecil karena Ayah Jaehyun adalah kepala pelayan di rumah itu. "sarapannya sudah siap, _Nona_. Tuan dan Nyonya juga sudah sarapan tadi..." ia melanjutkan dengan nada yang ramah namun masih terdengar tegas.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kepadamu untuk tidak memanggilku Nona, Jung Jaehyun?" desis Baekhyun, merasa terganggu dengan panggilan itu. Ia menyingkirkan selimut yang sendari tadi membungkus tubuhnya seperti kepompong raksasa. "Ayah, Ibu? Mereka sarapan _bersama_?" ia sengaja menekan kata _bersama_ mengingat itu adalah hal yang langka.

Jaehyun menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu sambil meletakkan segelas susu hangat di atas meja kecil di sebelah ranjang majikannya. "Maaf, saya tidak bisa melakukannya, Nona. Tadi Tuan sarapan di ruang kerja, sementara Nyonya sarapan di halaman belakang," katanya. "Apa anda ingin saya siapkan air untuk mandi sekarang, Nona?"

" _Tch_! Kau benar-benar tidak seru, Jaehyun." Baekhyun mendecak kesal. " _yeah_ , kurasa aku ingin mandi sekarang. Tubuhku penuh keringat. Jangan lupa tambahkan garam mandi kali ini. Aku tidak ingin dimarahi oleh Ibu karena terlihat menyedihkan di acara itu,"

"Siap Nona." lelaki bernama Jung Jaehyun itu membungkuk, meminta izin untuk pergi dari kamar majikannya.

" _Dan_ Jaehyun," sergah Bakhyun sebelum lelaki itu keluar.

Langkahnya berhenti. Ia berbalik menghadap majikannya sekali lagi, "Iya, Nona?" tanya lelaki itu ketika ia berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Datanglah ke acara amal itu sebagai _pengawal_ ku." mungkin Baekhyun terlihat berlebihan; hanya karena telah mendapat mimpi buruk pagi ini, membuatnya menjadi sangat waspada. Lalu entah bagaimana, Baekhyun memiliki firasat buruk tentang itu. Lagipula dia juga tidak suka tempat keramaian, jadi dia benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang untuk menjaganya.

Jaehyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Bukankah ada _Hyung_ —maksudku pengawal Jung dan pengawal Kim yang ikut?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pengawal pribadiku hari ini. Apakah itu susah?" Baekhyun mengulang kata-katanya. Ia tidak ingin menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia melakukannya kepada Jaehyun. "jika permintaankku cukup berat, kurasa aku—" belum selesai gadis itu bicara, Jaehyun buru-buru memotong.

"Ti-tidak, Nona! Aku bisa melakukannya!" sergah lelaki itu dengan susah payah.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar balasan dari Jaehyun "Bagus! Kalau begitu kau harus memakai semua yang kukatakan."

* * *

Chanyeol berdiri di depan kaca yang seukuran dengan tinggi tubuhnya di dalam kloset pakaian miliknya. Lelaki itu memperhatikan bayangannya sendiri di dalam cermin sambil memasang pose gagah. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Tao? Apa dasi ini cocok untukku?" ia menyentuh dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam yang senada dengan tuxedo yang ia pakai.

"Ah... jadi kau menyuruhku datang ke apartmen-mu dua jam sebelum acara di mulai hanya untuk menjadi cordi-nuna?" gerutunya kesal. Lelaki dengan rambut berwarna biru muda itu melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi yang ada di dalam kloset baju milik Chanyeol.

Lelaki dengan lesung di kedua pipinya itu tersenyum jahil kepada Tao, teman dekat sekaligus saingannya semasa sekolah tinggi. "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak terlalu pandai dengan _fashion_." ia menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan mengatakannya." lelaki bernama Tao itu bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki kemudian berkeliling di dalam kloset pakaian milik teman dekatnya. "hm. Meskipun kau tidak begitu pandai dengan fashion, tapi seleramu cukup bagus juga." ia memangut-mangut ketika melihat deretan koleksi jas dan kemeja milik Chanyeol. "bagaimana jika kau menggantinya dengan setelan hitam, kemeja hitam, dan dasi panjang seperti _ini_? Ini bukan acara _on-air_ , jadi kau tidak perlu memakai pakaian formal; terlebih dengan _tuxedo_ seperti itu." ia mengambil dasi panjang berwarna hitam dari laci kaca.

Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Sudah kuduga kau akan berguna!" lelaki yang lebih tinggi melepas tuxedo dan kemeja putih yang ia pakai, dan menggantinya sesuai dengan yang di rekomendasikan oleh Tao.

"Jangan menirukan kata-kataku," geramnya. "ngomong-ngomong, berita di televisi waktu itu... apa itu perbuatanmu?" Tao sengaja untuk mengecilkan volume suaranya.

Mendengar itu membuat senyum Chanyeol kembali merekah di wajahnya, " _Yeah_... aku tidak tahan melihatnya. Dia memang cantik... tapi hidupnya sangat berantakan."

"Apakah kau _aman_..?"

"Tentu saja. Jika ada seseorang yang mencurigaiku, aku telah memiliki alibi yang cukup kuat." ia melanjutkan. "kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku." ia membanggakan dirinya. Senyumnya yang lebar kembali merekah di wajahnya.

Tao menghela napas panjang, "Sepertinya aku punya kebiasaan buruk untuk itu," bisiknya. Lelaki itu sengaja mengurangi volume suaranya agar tidak dapat di dengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Baiklah. Ayo berangkat sekarang!" setelah puas menatap bayangannya sendiri di depan cermin, Chanyeol sudah siap sekarang. Dia tidak ingin terlambat datang ke acara itu. "Kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali? Acara di mulai satu jam lagi," Tao melirik jam tangan hublot yang penuh dengan permata di bagian lingkarannya dengan santai.

Alis Chanyeol berkerut sedikit, "Apa kau tidak melihat _katalog_ nya? Mereka akan melelang _The Heart of the Kingdom_." ia mengambil katalog yang ada di atas meja yang ada di dalam kloset pakaiannya, kemudian memberikan katalog itu kepada Tao. "aku berniat akan memberikan itu kepada Sooyoung,"

Tao melihat gambar kalung berbentuk love yang penuh permata pada sisi-sisinya, dengan batu _ruby_ pada bagian tengahnya. "Bukankah itu terlalu mewah untuk Sooyoung? Maksudku, _sialan_ harga pembukanya mahal sekali." lelaki itu seolah tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang ia lihat.

" _Well_ , aku telah berjanji kepadanya,"

"Kukira kau hanya terobsesi untuk menyiksa gadis cantik. Ternyata kau memiliki sisi lembut kepada Adik perempuanmu juga." Tao menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali. Setelah itu dia melempar katalog yang di pegangnya ke lantai ketika keluar dari kloset pakaian milik Chanyeol, " _yeah_ , semoga saja kau mendapatkannya."

Chanyeol tersenyum masam saat mendengar pujian sekaligus sindiran dari Tao. Karena itu dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah, dan tinggal seorang diri di apartmen mewahnya di daerah gangnam. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Adiknya karena obsesi _sial_ nya.

 _Karena Park Sooyoung tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik._

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyakiti Adikku!"

* * *

Acara pelelangan bertajuk amal itu berlangsung ketika menjelang jam 12 tepat. Dan hanya tamu yang memiliki undangan saja yang dapat masuk; seperti pengusaha besar, selebriti terkenal, dan orang-orang yang berpengaruh. Acara amal itu sekaligus menunjukkan seberapa besar derajat yang dia punya karena tidak sembarangan orang yang dapat masuk.

Dalam kasus ini, kedua orangtua Baekhyun mendapat undangan itu.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang ketika ia berada dalam perjalanan menuju lokasi acara itu menggunakan _mercedes-benz CLS 500_ kesayangan Ayahnya. Seperti yang Jaehyun katakan sebelumnya, Baekhyun datang tidak sendirian. Ada tiga orang pengawal yang akan mengikutinya. Namun hanya ada satu yang dapat masuk ke dalam sebagai pasangannya.

Dan ia telah memilih Jaehyun sebagai pasangannya meskipun ia harus berbohong.

Jaehyun menyentuh setelan mahal yang ia kenakan dengan gelisah. "Nona, bukankah anda berkata jika akan menjadikan saya pengawal pribadianda... tapi setelan ini terlalu berlebihan," setelah itu ia menatap pakaian yang dipakai kedua pengawal pribadi Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi depan. "pakaian yang di pakai _hyung_ —maksudku pengawal Jung, berbeda dengan yang kupakai sekarang. Ini terlihat mahal," ia sengaja mengurangi volume suaranya karena tidak ingin Kakaknya, Kim Taekwoon mendengar percakapan mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum geli. Dia tidak menyangka jika Jaehyun akan termakan oleh kata-katanya. "Maaf aku berbohong," ia mengaku, "kau akan menjadi pasanganku hari ini, Jung Jaehyun!"

Terkejut dengan perkataan majikannya, pengawal Jung yang duduk disamping kursi pengemudi tiba-tiba berteriak hingga membuat Baekhyun dan Jaehyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke kursi depan.

"Nona! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya! Jaehyun masih belum memiliki pengalaman yang cukup banyak. Dia _—_ " belum selesai pengawal Jung berbicara, Baekhyun cepat-cepat memotong.

"Itu sudah di putuskan, pengawal Jung. Dan aku memilih Jaehyun untuk menjadi pasanganku hari ini. Lagi pula ini hanya pelelangan amal biasa. Bukan pertemuan antar yakuza, atau sesuatu," gadis itu menutup matanya, tidak mau mendengar keluhan dari pengawal Jung lebih jauh.

"T-tapi Nona _—_ " pengawal Jung kehilangan kata-kata. Majikannya yang satu itu sepertinya tidak akan mau merubah keputusannya. "baiklah kalau begitu..." ia akhirnya mengalah.

"Jaehyun, begitu kita keluar dari mobil jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan Nona. Panggil saja aku Baekhyun." gadis itu mengingatkan.

Merasa tidak enak dengan atmosfer yang terjadi didalam mobil, Jaehyun menundukkan kepala. Lelaki itu hanya diam saja tanpa mau menjawab perkataan Baekhyun.

Pengawal Jung melipat kedua tangannya sambil memasang wajah serius. Meski ia menyetujui Jaehyun yang akan menjadi pasangan Baekhyun, tapi tetap saja Adiknya itu belum memiliki pengalaman yang mamadai. Apakah dia tidak _terlalu berlebihan?_

 _Atau_ karena pengawal Jung takut jika terjadi sesuatu kepada Baekhyun? Seperti... _kabur?_

Benar, meski kelihatannya mereka mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, sebenarnya ia adalah tawanan di dalam rumah. Dia tidak di perbolehkan keluar lebih dari 3 jam. Dan setiap ia pergi, selalu ada pengawal yang mengikutinya dari kejauhan.

Alasannya?

Cukup mudah. _Karena kedua orangtuanya tidak ingin Baekhyun membeberkan masalah keluarga mereka yang berantakan di depan media._

Karena itu akses Baekhyun untuk melihat ke dunia luar hanya melalui dunia maya. Itu juga salah satu alasan kenapa Baekhyun menjadi seorang hacker.

"Nona, kita sudah sampai." pengawal Kim Wonsik memperingatkan. Dia melirik Baekhyun dari kaca spion dengan hati-hati.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam.

 _Waktunya untuk bermain peran._

* * *

Baekhyun duduk di samping Jaehyun ketika mereka berdua duduk di lantai dua pada sebuah aula yang penuh dengan lautan manusia. Dia benar-benar tidak pernah membayangkan jika orang yang akan datang sebanyak ini. Mungkin itu karena Baekhyun tidak pernah menghadiri pelelangan amal sebelumnya, jadi ia tidak terbiasa dengannya.

Gadis dengan tinggi badan 164 cm itu menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk memeriksa keadaan. Dia melihat empat orang pria yang sedang berbicara di samping panggung utama di lantai bawah. Awalnya Baekhyun tidak tertarik untuk menatap mereka lebih lama. Tapi ketika salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki perut buncit itu menyingkir, Baekhyun menyernyitkan dahi. Ternyata ada lima orang di sana!

Dan orang terakhir yang di lihat Baekhyun adalah lelaki kurus yang duduk di kursi roda. Salah satu kaki lelaki itu memakai gips, sepertinya dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, atau _sesuatu_.

 _Tunggu, apa?_

Mulut Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata ketika ia melihat wajah lelaki itu mirip sekali dengan foto lelaki yang ia lihat di internet beberapa hari yang lalu. Putra Kepala Polisi Oh Hyunwoo; Oh Sehun.

Tapi, mana mungkin ia melihat Sehun di antara ke lima orang itu. Kalaupun itu memang Sehun, kenapa ia di sini? Mungkinkah jika dia adalah... tamu undangan juga?

 _Sial._

Baekhyun meremas tangan Jaehyun tanpa ia sadari. Ia tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu dengan Oh Sehun di saat seperti ini. Menyadari ada yang aneh, Jaehyun memanggil nama gadis itu. "Baekhyun- _ssi_?" tidak ada jawaban. Sepertinya Baekhyun tenggelam ke dalam lamunannya sendiri.

 _Bagaimana jika ia bertatap muka dengan Sehun? Atau lebih parah lagi... tertangkap._

"Baekhyun... _ssi_...?"

 _Sial! Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?_

"NONA!" teriakan itu membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

Baekhyun melepas genggaman tangan Jaehyun. "Maafkan aku." ia tidak berani menatap wajah lelaki itu. Jika Jaehyun tau, ia pasti akan melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan yang mengganggu.

"Apa ada yang salah? Kau baik-baik saja?" ia sengaja berbisik tepat di telinga gadis itu.

Baekhyun menoleh. Ia sedikit terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, Jaehyun tidak pernah berbicara sedekat ini kepadanya. Jaehyun selalu menjaga dengan Baekhyun meskipun mereka adalah teman sejak kecil.

"Apa yang—" belum selesai Baekhyun bicara, tangan Jaehyun tiba-tiba membungkam mulut gadis itu.

"Ssstt!" ia kembali berbicara dengan nada yang sama. "mereka telah memasang penyadap di tubuhku. Jadi jangan berbicara terlalu keras." tambahnya.

 _Penyadap? Apa orangtua Baekhyun sudah gila?_

Jaehyun menunjuk bagian perutnya, kemudian melanjutkan bicara dengan nada formal. Dan Baekhyun mengerti kenapa lelaki itu melakukannya. "Anda baik-baik saja, Nona?"

Mau tidak mau Baekhyun mengikuti permainan yang di buat oleh Jaehyun, "Aku hanya terkejut ternyata yang datang cukup banyak _ha ha ha!_ " dia memaksakan diri untuk tertawa. "ah benar! Aku pergi ke toilet sebentar, Jaehyun."

"Mau saya temani, Nona?"

"Tidak perlu, kau tunggu saja di sini. Aku akan segera kembali."

* * *

Chanyeol menghela napas berat ketika ia berdiri di samping pintu toilet pria. Lelaki itu melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada sambil menundukkan kepala, sengaja untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Bagaimana posisimu? Kau mendapatkan kalung itu?" ia berbicara pada seseorang melalui earphone bluetooth yang di sambungkan melalui ponsel pintarnya.

 _"Penjagaannya cukup ketat, Tuan. Aku baru saja mengalami kendala, tapi sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku akan tiba secepatnya."_

Senyum merekah di bibir lelaki itu, "Bagus. Jangan sampai tertangkap. Acaranya akan segera di mulai." begitu ia selesai bicara, ia langsung kembali ke kursinya karena tidak ingin membuat Tao cemas. Lelaki itu telah berencana untuk mencuri kalung yang akan di lelang hari ini dengan bantuan Kris. Ia sengaja tidak memberitahu Tao karena tidak ingin merusak suasana.

Jauh di dalam toilet wanita, seseorang mengintai dengan tatapan tajam. Gadis dengan rambut berwarna cokelat itu menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Mungkinkah lelaki itu...?" gadis itu keluar dari toilet, kemudian berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Kemana saja kau?" Tao mendongakkan kepala ketika melihat Chanyeol duduk di kursi yang ada di samping kanannya. "kau tidak _mengganggu_ gadis-gadis cantik, bukan?" ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu jawaban.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kata _menggangu_?" Chanyeol terlihat tidak menyukai kata itu. "aku hanya pergi ke toilet untuk menghubungi seorang teman." ia melipat kakinya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

Ketika Tao hendak membuka mulut untuk membalas perkataan Chanyeol, seluruh lampu di aula tiba-tiba padam dan hanya menyisakan beberapa _lightning_ yang menyorot ke atas panggung. Acara telah di mulai!

Di atas panggung telah berdiri dua orang pria yang memakai setelan abu-abu dan putih yang tersenyum lebar, menyapa para tamu. Mereka adalah duo MC yang pernah Chanyeol temui di beberapa acara. _"Selamat malam semuanya! Saya adalah MC siang ini! Yoo Jaesuk! Bersama dengan kerabat saya, Park Myungsoo!"_

 _"Apa kabar semuanya! Saya Park Myungsoo!"_ pria yang lain menjawab sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

Tao menghela napas dengan suara keras, "Ah menyebalkan sekali. Seharusnya aku tidak datang ke acara ini. Aku merindukan ranjang empukku..." gumamnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Berhentilah bicara omong kosong, Tao. Kau mengganggu tamu yang lain," Chanyeol menoleh ke wanita dengan _dress_ merah yang tengah memperhatikan Chanyeol dan Tao yang tidak bisa berhenti berbicara. "maaf... maaf..." ia meminta maaf atas nama Tao.

Melihat Chanyeol menutup wajahnya karena malu, Tao menyeringai jahil. "Sialan kau." gerutu Chanyeol.

* * *

Sejak Baekhyun kembali dari toilet, gadis itu tidak banyak bicara. Pandangannya selalu menuju ke lantai bawah seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. Dia bahkan menolak untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada Jaehyun. Dia selalu mengatakan baik-baik saja, meski kenyataannya Baekhyun seperti sedang menyimpan sesuatu.

" _Ah. Found you._ " gumam Baekhyun dengan suara pelan. Tapi meski begitu Jaehyun masih dapat mendengar perkataan gadis itu dengan jelas karena tidak banyak suara yang bisa dengarkan dari lantai dua selain para MC yang sedang berbicara di atas panggung.

Jaehyun mempoke lengan Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya, "Kau mencari seseorang?" lelaki itu berbicara tanpa suara. Baekhyun mengangguk beberapa kali. "siapa?" masih dengan tanpa suara. "DJ Chanyeol." dan Baekhyun menjawabnya lagi-lagi dengan tanpa suara. "Heh? Ige chayo?" karena Jaehyun tidak berbicara menggunakan suara, jadi Baekhyun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala.

"Ige chayo?" berhenti sejenak, Jaehyun memikirkan kedua kata yang baru saja di ucapkannya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir ketika ia mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia mendengar semua percakapan DJ Chanyeol di telepon. Dan benar seperti kata Sehun waktu itu... sepertinya ada yang salah dengan lelaki itu.

 _Gosh_ , kenapa timingnya pas sekali?

Sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak begitu perduli jika DJ Chanyeol ingin mencuri salah satu barang yang akan di lelangkan hari ini—mengingat Baekhyun juga telah meretas berbagai bank yang ada di seluruh dunia. Tapi ada sesuatu dari lelaki itu yang sepertinya membuat Baekhyun benar-benar penasaran. Seperti magnet, Baekhyun seolah tertarik untuk masuk lebih jauh ke dalam dunia Chanyeol.

" _...maaf sepertinya barang A045 tidak bisa di tampilkan hari ini._ "MC Yoo Jaesuk berkata dengan suara bergetar. " _barang A045 di kabarkan telah menghilang dari brankas penyimpanan! Pihak keamanan telah memeriksa bagian CCTV dan memeriksa kembali brankas penyimpanan. Kami akan melacak pelakunya._ " ia menjelaskan

Tunggu, apa?

"Tidak mungkin!" Baekhyun mendecak kesal. "Jaehyun! Cepat keluarkan ponselmu! Sialan, aku tidak bisa melihat dari jauh!" tangan gadis itu mengadah, "ayo cepat!" desaknya.

Jaehyun meraba-raba saku celana yang di pakainya. "I-ini Nona!" Baekhyun merampas ponsel milik lelaki itu tanpa mau melihat.

Baekhyun mengetuk aplikasi kamera pada ponsel itu. Ia membesarkan objek hingga beberapa kali agar dapat melihat dari jauh seperti teropong, lalu mengarahkannya kepada Park Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi paling ujung dalam barisan di tengah.

Chanyeol tidak dapat menahan senyumnya ketika seisi ruangan di sibukkan oleh pertanyaan seputar hilangnya barang yang paling bernilai di pelelangan itu. Lelaki dengan tinggi badan 185 cm itu menundukkan kepala setelah puas mencemooh pihak keamanan pihak penyelenggara di dalam hatinya.

"...dia tersenyum."

* * *

To be continued. . .

.

.

NB : Maaf jika author ada banyak salah kata *sobs* mulai sekarang author akan update di wattpad dan di ffn secara bersamaan :) terima kasih untuk kalian yang telah mendukung Identity... author akan usahain update secepatnya^^

And don't forget to likes, share this story, and comment down below^^ thanks!


	4. Ch 3 Auction (part 2)

**IDENTITY**

 **exonoir**

 **CHANYEOL X BAEKHYUN**

 **ROMANCE, SMUT, FANTASY, GS**

 **Warning YAOI area. Don't like, Don't read**

.

.

Chapter 3. Auction (part 2)

.

.

 **Flashback ON**

"Yup. ID _oshxigen1204_ itu memang benar-benar Oh Sehun." ia membaca sebuah artikel yang mengatakan jika anak kedua dari Kepala Polisi Oh mengalami insiden tabrak lari ketika hendak berangkat ke sekolah. Dia mengalami patah tulang pada bagian kaki; dan pelaku penabrakan itu sampai saat ini masih menjadi misteri.

Ia kemudian menggerakkan kursor komputernya menuju pencarian gambar. "Uhh... jadi itu wajahmu, Oh Sehun?" gadis itu bergumam ketika melihat disalah satu layar komputernya menampilkan wajah seorang lelaki berperawakan serius dengan senyum tipis yang tersungging dibibirnya yang tipis. "aku tidak mengira akan bertemu denganmu, putra Kepala Polisi Oh."

Puas dengan apa yang ia lihat, Baekhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan halaman pencarian google. Kemudian gadis itu kembali menyelam ke dalam deep web untuk membobol CCTV keamanan di dalam hotel. Ia sudah terlanjur penasaran dengan kasus pembunuhan itu. Mau tidak mau dia harus mencari bukti.

"Ah sial," gadis itu tidak berhenti memaki ketika ia nyaris berhasil membobol masuk, seseorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab telah mengganggu aksinya dengan cara mengetuk pintu. Cepat-cepat ia mengganti tampilan keenam layar komputernya dengan televisi dari berbagai negara. "TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" geramnya emosi.

Baekhyun berlari kecil seusai menyembunyikan kejahatannya. Ia benar-benar tidak suka jika diganggu saat melakukan pekerjaan. Sial sekali. Ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya yang terkunci dari dalam, ia melihat seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan berwibawa. Wajah wanita itu tidak terlihat senang karena Baekhyun telah membuatnya menunggu.

"I-Ibu...?" Baekhyun kehilangan kata-katanya.

Tatapan wanita itu seperti merendahkan, "Harus berapa lama aku menunggumu?" ia kemudian mendorong pintu kamar anak gadisnya hingga terbuka lebar. "bukankah aku sudah pernah mengingatkanmu untuk tidak mengunci kamarmu?" wanita itu berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan sambil melipat kedua tangannya di bawah dada. "kepala pelayan Jung! Singkirkan kunci pintu di kamar Baekhyun malam ini! Aku tidak suka ada pintu yang terkunci di _rumahku_!" ia sengaja menekan kata _rumahku_ di hadapan Baekhyun.

Kepala pelayan Jung _—_ Ayah dari pelayan Jung Jaehyun dan pengawal Jung Taekwoon _—_ yang sendari tadi mengikuti sang majikan hanya bisa membungkukkan kepala mengiyakan. "Baik, Nyonya." balasnya dengan suara selembut sutra.

Ibunya Baekhyun menoleh ke sekeliling kamar anak gadisnya sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Kau benar-benar seperti Ayahmu! Tidak bisa menjaga tempat kerjanya tetap rapih." makinya tajam. "kepala pelayan Jung! Singkirkan juga semua barang yang tidak di butuhkan! Tidak akan ada yang mau tinggal di tumpukan sampah seperti ini. Aku mau semuanya harus bersih besok pagi."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam ketika mendengar seluruh sindiran dari Ibunya. "Baik, Nyonya." pria paruh baya itu tanpa sengaja melirik Baekhyun. Ia merasa iba dengan gadis itu. Di sepanjang hidupnya dia tidak pernah terlihat bahagia.

"Ah benar! Ini acara empat hari lagi." wanita itu memberikan dua buah undangan pelelangan amal. "hari itu aku harus menghadiri _London Modest Fashion Week_ , jadi aku akan pergi ke England secepatnya.Lalu Ayahmu... anggap saja _dia_ sibuk. Dan itu adalah tugasmu untuk menggantikan _kami_ ke sana." setelah selesai bicara, wanita itu keluar dari kamar anak gadisnya. "aku sudah menyiapkan pakaianmu. Jadi lakukan saja pekerjaanmu dengan baik. Aku tidak ingin kau mempermalukan namaku sebagai _designer mode_."

Baekhyun membaca undangan itu sebentar, "T-tapi Bu, di sini tertulis acara off-air. Aku juga tidak pernah menghadiri pelelangan amal sebelumnya... bagaimana jika aku berbuat salah?" katanya takut-takut.

Langkah wanita itu berhenti. Ia memelototi Baekhyun dengan matanya yang berwarna cokelat gelap, "Justru itu intinya! Karena itu acara off-air, kau yang akan pergi!" katanya. "dan lagi... jaga sikapmu! Jangan terlihat kampungan di depan media dan mempermalukan nama kami! Yang harus kau lakukan hanya memperlihatkan _wajah_ , itu saja." begitu selesai bicara, ia benar-benar keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

Sebelum pergi mengikuti sang majikan, kepala pelayan Jung membungkukkan bada kepada Baekhyun. Tidak lupa ia tersenyum kecil untuk menghibur gadis berkuncir kuda itu.

"Permisi, Nona."

Baekhyun tidak dapat membantu selain membalas senyuman itu. Meskipun kepala pelayan Jung terlihat baik kepadanya, tetapi Baekhyun tidak dapat mempercayai siapapun di rumah ini selain sahabat kecilnya dan sekaligus pelayan pribadinya, Jung Jaehyun _._

Begitu Ibunya keluar dari kamar, Baekhyun akhirnya dapat bernapas lega. Rasanya udara di dalam kamarnya menipis ketika ada Ibunya.

Gadis itu menap undangan yang ada di tangahnya dengan tatapan malas, "Merepotkan sekali,"

. . . .

Jemari Baekhyun bermain di keyboard komputernya dengan cekatan. Matanya terpaku kepada keenam layar komputer sambil menggigit bibirnya yang ranum. Kurang sedikit lagi keamanan hotel itu akan jatuh ke tangan Baekhyun. Dia sengaja untuk memilih jalan yang sulit agar tidak terdeteksi.

" _And..._ " ia mempercepat ketikan tangannya, " _done_!" ia mengetik tombol enter sebagai tanda berakhir. Keenam layar komputernya yang hanya memperlihatkan background hitam dengan berbagai angka dan tulisan aneh seperti kode yang rumit, kini tertulis _correct_ di setiap akhir kalimat.

Baekhyun akhirnya dapat bernapas lega. Gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi gaming miliknya. "Sial, punggungku jadi sakit," ia merenggangkan otot-otot ditubuhnya. " _alright_! _Back to bussiness_!" tangan gadis itu kembali bermain di atas keyboard lagi. Tapi kali ini, ia akan memutar rekaman dari kamera CCTV di seluruh layar komputer miliknya.

"Mungkin aku harus mengulang semuanya dari sehari sebelum kejadian..." gumamnya sambil menatap ke enam layar komputernya satu persatu, kemudian ia mengulang rekaman itu sehari sebelum kejadian pembunuhan.

"Kenapa DJ Chanyeol menginap di hotel yang ada di Seoul? Mungkinkah jika dia tinggal di luar Seoul?" dahi Baekhyun berkerut. "kenapa tidak ada berita tentang dimana dia tinggal, sialan!" ia mengeram. "ah! Mungkin dia tahu kalau sedang di buntuti... karena itu dia menginap di hotel agar tidak ada yang tahu tempat tinggalnya!" kali ini Baekhyun yakin dengan kata-katanya.

Tangannya mengetuk mouse untuk menghentikan pemutaran ulang rekaman video CCTV; tepatnya pada pukul 06:16PM, sehari sebelum kejadian.

Baekhyun menjilat bawah lidahnya sendiri, "Okee. Mungkin di sini sudah cukup." ia memutar rekaman CCTV itu dengan normal. "uhh... kenapa banyak orang yang datang? Menyebalkan sekali." ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi gaming miliknya dengan santai. Ia mempercepat rekaman CCTV itu 2x agar tidak membuang-buang waktu.

Dan ketika jam pada rekaman CCTV itu akhirnya menunjukkan pukul 08:56PM, Baekhyun melihat seorang lelaki jangkung dengan _hoodie_ hitam yang terlihat mencurigakan masuk ke loby. Baekhyun menghentikan rekaman CCTV itu sejenak, kemudian membesarkan tampilan video itu hingga wajah lelaki itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas. "Hm... sepertinya wajah lelaki itu tidak asing." Tapi dimana Baekhyun pernah melihatnya?

Untuk berjaga-jaga, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengeprint wajah lelaki itu. Dia tidak ingin melewatkan sesuatu, terlebih jika itu adalah sebuah _clue_.

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan rekaman CCTV itu; dan pada pukul 09:23PM DJ Chanyeol terlihat _check-in_ ke dalam kamar hotel dengan nomor 2280. Ia bahkan mengikuti kemanapun Chanyeol pergi dengan mengganti rekaman pada kamera CCTV lain di dalam gedung hotel itu. Dan sejauh yang Baekhyun lihat, tidak ada pergerakan mencurigakan dari lelaki dengan tinggi badan 185cm itu.

"Oh ayolah... dia tidak keluar dari kamarnya sama sekali ya?" Baekhyun akhirnya mempercepat video rekaman CCTV itu hingga 8x agar tidak lama menunggu. Anehnya, ketika rekaman menunjukkan pukul 12:15AM, layar tiba-tiba berubah menjadi statis selama beberapa menit. Itu mencurigakan, tentu saja. Baekhyun memutar kembali video rekaman CCTV yang ada di lorong kamar DJ Chanyeol dari pukul 12:10AM.

Sesuai dugaannya. Layar berubah menjadi statis ketika Baekhyun melihat pintu kamar DJ Chanyeol sedikit terbuka. Kemungkinan besar DJ Chanyeol keluar dari kamar pada waktu yang sama.

Dan Baekhyun tidak tahu DJ Chanyeol pergi ke mana setelah layar statis selesai.

"Mungkinkah...?" ia menduga-duga. "kalau aku tidak salah dengar... sepertinya kamar korban ada di 2287."

Benar juga. Kenapa Baekhyun tidak memikirkannya sejak tadi?

Gadis itu mencari rekaman CCTV yang paling dekat dengan kamar korban, kemudian memutar ulang pada pukul 12:10AM _—_ sama seperti yang ia lakukan ketika memperhatikan pintu kamar DJ Chanyeol.

"Eh? Itu bayangan _seseorang_?" dalam layar statis, samar-samar Baekhyun dapat melihat bayangan seseorang yang mendekati pintu kamar korban. Dan ketika Baekhyun tanpa sengaja menghentikan rekaman itu, ia dapat melihat _dua orang_ berdiri di depan pintu korban. Anehnya, lelaki dengan hoodie yang tadi di temukan Baekhyun di loby, menatap tepat ke arah kamera CCTV dan menampakkan wajahnya dengan jelas. Sementara lelaki yang berdiri di belakangnya adalah Park Chanyeol yang menyeringai menakutkan seperti haus darah.

"D-dia..."

Baekhyun mengingat wajah lelaki itu. Namanya adalah Kris Wu. Dia adalah hacker handal yang berasal dari China. Dia di hukum mati karena telah menjual senjata ilegal dan membocorkan informasi rahasia mengenai strategi perang milik Amerika ke Korea Utara tahun lalu. Tapi bagaimana dia masih bisa hidup?

Sial. Apa Baekhyun salah lihat? Mana mungkin lelaki itu adalah Kris Wu. Kalaupun jika dia memang benar-benar Kris Wu... itu menjelaskan kenapa seluruh identitas mengenai DJ Chanyeol tidak pernah ada dalam deep web atau pun mesin pencarian biasa. Karena Kris Wu dapat membobol ratusan website lalu menghapus seluruh identitas mengenai DJ Chanyeol dengan mudah jika dia mau.

. . . .

 **Girl's bathroom at Auction**

Baekhyun mencuci tangannya di washtub beberapa menit sebelum pelelangan dimulai. Dia benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan suasana ramai; itu membuat tangannya selalu berkeringat. Dia memang lebih suka menyelam ke dalam deep web dari pada berada di sekeliling manusia.

"Bagaimana posisimu? Kau mendapatkan kalung itu?" gadis itu menghentikan perbuatannya ketika mendengar suara seorang lelaki yang berbicara tepat di depan toilet wanita.

Apa maksudnya _mendapatkan kalung_?

Apakah lelaki itu berniat untuk mencuri?

Baekhyun mematikan kran washtub dengan hati-hati, kemudian ia berjalan mendekati pintu toilet agar dapat mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

Samar-samar Baekhyun dapat mendengar ada seseorang menjawab di seberang sana. Suara seorang laki-laki dengan dialek aneh _—_ seperti bukan orang Korea. _"Penjagaannya cukup ketat, Tuan. Aku baru saja mengalami kendala, tapi sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku akan tiba secepatnya."_

Baekhyun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk mengintip wajah lelaki itu dengan sangat hati-hati, dan oh sial! Dia adalah DJ Chanyeol!

Tunggu, DJ Chanyeol? Jadi lelaki yang ada di dalam telepon itu...?

Baekhyun melihat senyum jahil merekah di bibir lelaki itu, "Bagus. Jangan sampai tertangkap. Acaranya akan segera di mulai." setelah ia mengatakan itu, Chanyeol langsung pergi. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari jika Baekhyun mendengar seluruh percakapannya.

Atau mungkin ia sengaja melakukannya?

Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Mungkinkah lelaki itu...?" ia kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tidak menyangka jika akan mendengar sesuatu yang buruk dari mulut idolanya sendiri.

Park Chanyeol... bagamana caranya untuk mendeskripsikan lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol? Dia menyembunyikan wajah buruknya di balik senyuman yang menawan itu. Meski wajahnya terlihat tidak berdosa, tapi Baekhyun yakin jika dia adalah orang yang _berbahaya._

Gadis berumur 19tahun itu menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum ia menyimpulkan sesuatu. Lelaki yang di dalam rekaman CCTV yang ia lihat kemarin memang DJ Chanyeol dan Kris Wu.

 _Dan mereka berdua yang telah membunuh murid sekolah itu._

"Semuanya masuk akal sekarang..." Baekhyun menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding marmer di dalam kamar mandi. "ah! Sialan! Aku tidak boleh kehilangan jejak!" gadis dengan dress putih di atas lutut itu menarik pintu toilet dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia punya. Dia berlari menuju lorong yang mengarah ke lantai dua agar dapat melihat DJ Chanyeol dari atas, karena gadis itu cukup yakin jika Chanyeol berjalan menuju kursi di lantai bawah.

 **Flashback OFF**

. . . .

"...dia tersenyum."

Jaehyun melirik layar ponsel yang di pegang oleh majikannya meskipun ia tidak berani untuk berbicara karena mungkin akan terdengar oleh Kakaknya melalui penyadap itu. Dia terkejut ketika melihat Baekhyun tengah memperhatikan seorang lelaki di dalam pelelangan. Dia bahkan tidak pernah tahu jika Baekhyun dekat dengan lelaki lain selain dirinya.

Rasanya jantung Jaehyun seperti di remas. Mengetahui fakta jika Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol telah membuatnya emosi. Mungkinkah jika dia cemburu?

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Memangnya siapa Jaehyun? Dia hanya anak dari seorang kepala pelayan yang memiliki banyak hutang kepada orangtua Baekhyun. Di bandingkan dengan lelaki tampan yang memakai setelan mewah yang sedang di perhatikan Baekhyun, dia bukanlah apa-apa.

Ketika Jaehyun hendak membuka mulut untuk bicara, tiba-tiba lampu di seluruh ruangan mati.

Baekhyun berteriak dengan suara keras. Meskipun ia memegang ponsel Jaehyun yang masih berada dalam keadaan menyala, tapi tetap saja kegelapan adalah musuh besarnya. "A-ada apa ini!" ia berteriak sambil mengarahkan layar ponsel Jaehyun ke seluruh tempat. Dia tidak suka gelap.

"Nona!" Jaehyun dengan mudah dapat menemukan Baekhyun karena cahaya yang berasal dari ponselnya. "aku ada di sini, Nona!" ia berusaha untuk mencengkram tangan majikannya, tapi gadis itu malah ingin Jaehyun melepaskan tangannya.

Dan tanpa memberikan alasan yang pasti kepada pelayannya, Baekhyun langsung berlari turun dari lantai dua sambil menyalakan senter pada ponsel Jaehyun. _Tunggu, apa_?

Baekhyun yakin jika Chanyeol kabur di saat-saat seperti ini. Dan jika memang itu yang telah terjadi, pergerakan Chanyeol telah terbaca dengan jelas olehnya. Dengan pencahayaan seadanya, ia berlari menuju lorong gelap yang menghubungkan antara lantai dua dan lantai satu. Dia harus menemukan Chanyeol terlebih dulu sebelum ia kabur.

Ketika Baekhyun berhasil melewati lorong sempit dan gelap itu, ia terkejut ketika berpapasan dengan Chanyeol di depan lorong. "OH!" teriaknya seolah ia seperti sedang bertemu dengan hantu. Titik-titik keringan muncul di dahi gadis itu karena anehnya Chanyeol malah tersenyum padanya.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu," sapanya ramah.

Baekhyun menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai lelaki ini dengan senyuman yang sialnya terlihat begitu cemerlang. Dia adalah lelaki yang berbahaya. "M-mau ke mana kau?" ia berkata tanpa berpikir. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Chanyeol menyernyitkan dahi karena kata-kata yang mengganjal itu.

"Aku? Hanya ingin pergi ke toilet," jawabnya tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi yang mencurigakan.

Tidak percaya dengan perkataan lelaki di depannya, Baekhyun kembali bertanya masih dengan nada yang sama. "Dalam keadaan lampu mati seperti ini?"

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah sedikit serius, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu, _Miss_?" ia membalikkan pertanyaan gadis itu dengan penekanan pada setiap katannya.

Tepat sasaran.

"Apa kau memata-mataiku _ke_ toilet?" Chanyeol berniat untuk menepis seluruh pemikirannya yang selalu waspada, dan bermaksud untuk bercanda. Tapi melihat reaksi yang di berikan gadis itu yang tampak sangat gugup, sepertinya tebakannya benar. "mungkinkah kau—" belum selesai ia bicara, seseorang tiba-tiba berbicara tepat di telinganya.

" _Tuan, kamera CCTV dan lampu akan menyala dalam beberapa menit lagi._ "

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Tidak ada pilihan lain." ia mengeluarkan botol spray berisi _chlorophyll_ dari dalam saku celana setelannya, kemudian ia menyemprotkan spray itu tepat di hidung Baekhyun sambil menutup hidungnya sendiri menggunakan lengan setelan mahalnya.

Ketika melihat tubuh gadis itu tumbang karena reaksi yang cepat dari _chlorophyll_ , Chanyeol memeluk tubuh gadis itu sambil bergumam rendah, berbicara kepada seseorang di seberang sana menggunakan headset bluetooth yang menempel di telinganya.

"Perubahan rencana."

 **3**

Baekhyun terbangun dengan sakit kepala yang menyiksa. Dia menyerjapkan mata beberapa kali karena pandangannya berbayang. " _Mm..._ " ia mencoba menggerakkan kedua tangannya, tapi tidak bisa. Sesuatu yang erat telah mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan dan kakinya yang kurus.

"Kau sudah bangun?" ia yakin jika mendengar suara seseorang tengah berbicara kepadanya, tapi ia tidak dapat melihat wajah si pemilik suara dengan jelas karena kepalanya benar-benar pusing sekarang. Baekhyun mengeram pelan untuk menjawab suara lelaki yang berbicara kepadanya. "kau menemukan sesuatu tentang identitasnya?" lanjut lelaki itu dengan suara serak.

Dari kejauhan lelaki lain bergumam rendah, "Tuan tidak akan percaya dengan data yang telah kudapatkan," kemudian ia menyeringai ketika menemukan hasil yang lebih dari yang ia harapkan.

Kesal dengan seluruh basa-basi itu, lelaki pertama mengeram tidak sabar. "Cepat katakan padaku!"

"Dia Byun Baekhyun; Putri dari pasangan Byun Jungsu dan Jessica Jung." jelasnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari _laptop_ yang selalu ia bawa.

"Byun Jungsu? Jessica Jung? Sepertinya nama itu tidak asing...?" kata-katanya berhenti, sementara Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika ia mendengar nama kedua orangtuanya di panggil.

"Mereka _public figure_ , Tuan." lelaki kedua menjelaskan sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa.

Lelaki pertama menghela napas dengan suara keras, terdengar tidak senang. "Oh...begitu ya? Tidak ada yang menarik." gumamnya dengan nada mengejek.

Lelaki kedua kembali melanjutkan, "Menurut hasil yang kudapatkan... dia hanya keluar dari rumah sesekali dalam seminggu. Aku juga tidak menemukan catatan sekolahnya, kemungkinan besar dia tidak mengambil pendidikan di sekolah biasa."

Mendengar itu, lelaki pertama mengangat sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah? Hm...jadi seperti itu ya? Menarik juga," ia menyentuh dagu Baekhyun agar dapat melihat wajah gadis itu dari dekat.

"Masih ada yang lainnya, tuan. Dia—" belum selesai ia berbicara, lelaki pertama memotong.

"Aku tidak perlu mendengarnya lagi. Dia pas sekali." ia tersenyum melihat sesosok mungil dengan mulut yang di bekap oleh _gag ball_ tengah menggeliat di atas ranjang.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sambil menarik napas dengan susah payah. Meskipun dia dapat mendengar suara-suara di sekelilingnya dengan baik, tapi penglihatannya tidak dapat di andalkan. Semuanya buram dan berbayang—seolah ia hanya melihat sekumpulan cahaya lampu dari dalam air.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan kepadanya..." lelaki itu bergumam rendah. "rasanya aku ingin menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri, bagaimana menurutmu?" tidak ada jawaban, lelaki itu meringis sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang seputih salju, " _heh_? Jadi itu adalah ide yang bagus, _Kris_?"

"Aku tidak menyarankan itu, Tuan. Kita harus segera menyingkirkannya karena dia bisa jadi ancaman untuk and—" belum selesai lelaki yang di panggil Kris itu bicara, lelaki pertama tiba-tiba memukul wajah Kris dengan cukup kuat hingga tubuhnya yang jangkung membentur ke dinding.

Lelaki pertama menggertakkan gigi, "Beraninya kau menyuruhku!" ia berbicara dengan suara sedikit membentak.

"Maaf, Tuan Chanyeol." Kris menyentuh bibirnya yang berdarah karena pukulan dari majikannya.

Chanyeol menatap Kris dengan tajam, "Cepat keluar sebelum aku berubah pikiran." ia bergumam rendah, terdengar tidak sedang bermain dengan kata-katanya. Kris mengangguk, ia cepat-cepat mengambil laptop miliknya dan segera pergi. Ia tidak ingin berada di sana lebih lama karena akan merusak suasana hati majikannya.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan poni rambutnya ke atas kepala. " _What a pain_ ," desisnya. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati ranjang, kemudian mengusap pipi Baekhyun menggunakan punggung tangannya, "apa yang harus kulakukan kepada gadis cantik sepertimu?" Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya sambil bergumam rendah karena _gag ball_ yang ada dimulutnya agar ia tidak bicara.

"Huh? Apa?" Chanyeol melepaskan _gag ball_ yang membungkam mulut gadis itu.

Dan Baekhyun berkata dengan satu kalimat yang sederhana.

" _Bunuh aku_ ," gumamnya rendah.

Jika di pikir lagi, Baekhyun sudah tidak punya alasan untuk hidup. Dia tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang orangtuanya seperti anak-anak yang lain. Sejujurnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah merasa bahagia di sepanjang hidupnya.

 _Jadi untuk apa ia bertahan?_

Baekhyun juga telah siap menanggung seluruh dosanya karena pekerjaan yang ia perbuat sebagai _hacker_.

 _Jadi kenapa tidak?_

Mata Chanyeol membulat. Dia tidak pernah berpikir akan mendengar hal itu dari _mangsa_ nya. Itu adalah kali pertama ia melihat seseorang yang benar-benar ingin mati, bukan hanya sebagai kata-kata yang di ucapkan ketika sedang sedih atau emosi.

Gadis itu memang ingin mati.

"Kau—" ia kehilangan kata-kata. Entah mengapa perkataan Baekhyun barusan terngiang dikepalanya seperti suara yang menggema didalam gua.

Chanyeol mengurungkan niat untuk menyakiti Baekhyun hari itu, _belum_ ; mungkin ia akan menyimpan Baekhyun untuk keesokan harinya. Sejujurnya Chanyeol tidak suka menyimpan pasokan darahnya lebih lama.

Sebelum keluar kamar, lelaki jangkung itu berbisik tepat ditelinga Baekhyun dengan suara serak yang sangat mengintimidasi, "Apartemen ini kedap suara, jadi berteriak sekeras apapun juga tidak ada gunanya." Katanya. "beristirahatlah dengan nyenyak, malaikatku." Ia kemudian mencium dahi gadis itu selama beberapa detik sebelum ia pergi.

 **3**

"...hyung, kau mendengarku?" pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Tao ketika mereka berada dalam sambungan telepon dimalam yang sama setelah kejadian pelelangan itu.

Chanyeol tersentak mendengar suara Tao mendengung ditelinganya. " _Yeah_ , aku mendengarmu." Ia berbohong, tentu saja. Lelaki itu tidak mendengar apapun yang dikatakan Tao mengingat pikirannya terganggu sejak tadi. " _errr..._ kurang lebih?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" suara Tao terdengar khawatir.

Tidak ingin membuat Tao bertanya lebih banyak, ia memutuskan untuk kembali berbohong. "Tentu saja." Sergahnya sebisanya.

"Kau tidak mendengarku, hyung! Ditambah, itu aneh karena kau tidak biasa menghubungiku selarut ini, jadi pasti ada sesuatu denganmu. Jadi cepat katakan padaku sebelum aku memukulmu!" suara Tao seperti sedang menginterogasi.

Chanyeol mendecak karena tebakan Tao memang benar. "Hari ini aku tertangkap... oleh seorang gadis. Dia mengetahui seluruh rencanaku." pada akhirnya ia mau mengaku.

Jantung Tao seperti diremas begitu mendengar pernyataan lelaki yang lebih tua. "BOHONG! Lalu apa kau diancam olehnya? Bisa jadi ini _black mailing_. Tunggu, memang apa yang kau lakukan?"

" _A045_ ,"

"Huh?" suara Tao terdengar tidak mengerti.

Chanyeol mengeram rendah, " _A045_ , tolol."

" _A045_ apa—" tiba-tiba perkataannya terhenti. "KAU GILA HYUNG!" teriaknya heboh. Chanyeol bahkan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya karena terkejut dengan teriakan itu. "mungkin reaksiku sedikit berlebihan, tapi KAU MEMANG GILA!" ia sengaja menekan perkataannya ketika menyebutkan kata _gila_.

Puas dengan reaksi yang diberikan Tao, Chanyeol menyeringai—seolah ia sedang membanggakan dirinya sendiri. "Begitukah?"

"Lalu, lalu... dimana _benda_ itu sekarang?" suara Tao berubah berbisik. Lelaki itu tau betul dimana ia harus menjaga mulut. "apa dia bersamamu?" Chanyeol bisa membayangkan mata Tao berbunga-bunga mengingat harga barang yang Chanyeol curi sangatlah mahal.

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol dengan singkat menjawab. "ngomong-ngomong, bukan hal itu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu. Yang _ini_ jauh lebih penting dari _itu_." Begitu ia selesai bicara, lelaki jangkung itu meneguk segelas darah segar dari gelas wine miliknya dengan nikmat untuk membuatnya _relax_.

"Apa maksudmu jauh-lebih-penting? Memang apa yang lebih berharga dari kalung ratusan juta itu?"

" _Sebenarnya..._ " ketika Chanyeol hendak membuka mulut untuk berbicara, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pintu seperti dibanting.

Sial. Masalah muncul.

Seorang lelaki dengan rambut acak-acakan muncul dari balik kegelapan dengan membawa beberapa kantung plastik dikedua lengannya yang sekeras batu, "Oh? Kau belum tidur? Maaf untuk pintunya. Tanganku penuh," manager Kim memamerkan kantung-kantung plastik itu dengan bangga.

Chanyeol memberikan gerakan kepada manager Kim jika dia sedang berbicara dengan telepon, "Aku hubungi kau besok, manager Kim ada disini." Begitu ia selesai bicara, lelaki itu langsung memutus sambungan.

"Apa aku mengganggu ritual-mu?" manager Kim melirik segelas darah segar milik Chanyeol yang ada diatas meja sembari meletakkan isi dari kantung-kantung plastik itu ke dalam kulkas.

Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa itu sebuah sindiran?"

Manager Kim mengangkat bahu tidak perduli, "Tergantung bagaimana kau menerjemahkannya,"

"Hm. Kalau begitu aku akan menganggapnya sebagai pujian," lelaki itu meneguk darah segar didalam gelas wine itu dengan nikmat. "ah... tidak ada yang lebih enak dari pada darah gadis cantik," gumamnya sambil merenggangkan otot-otot ditubuhnya yang kaku.

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk berhenti?" manager Kim menutup pintu kulkas begitu ia memasukkan semua isi dikantung plastik belanjaannya. "tidakkah semua yang kau lakukan ini sudah cukup?"

Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah menjadi serius. Dia menatap manager Kim dengan tatapan mata yang tajam dan menakutkan, "Apa... kau baru saja _menyuruh_ ku?"

Manager Kim menghela napas panjang. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk meladeni sikap aneh dari Park Chanyeol. Meskipun didepan kamera Chanyeol terlihat begitu baik hati dan murah senyum, tapi tidak kehidupan nyatanya. Lelaki itu seperti jelmaan dari sosok iblis yang tidak memiliki hati.

"Sampai kapan kau mau terus seperti ini, Park Chanyeol!? Kau adalah seorang DJ! Banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikanmu karena kau terkenal! Tidakkah kau merasa aneh jika seorang DJ terkenal sepertimu tidak memiliki identitas apapun di media?"

Terbakar emosi, Chanyeol melempar gelas wine digenggaman tangannya hingga membentur lantai dan pecah berkeping-keping, "Tidak sedikit gadis-gadis didunia ini yang menyukai image-ku sebagai DJ misterius!" ia membantah.

"Mereka mungkin menyukaimu sekarang, tapi begitu mereka melihat _sosok asli_ mu itu... aku berani bertaruh mereka akan meludah setiap kali melihat fotomu." Begitu manager Kim selesai bicara, tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh yang berasal dari kamar dilantai atas.

"Kau... tidak mungkin..." manager Kim menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan horror.

 **3**

To be continued. . .

.

.

Sorry for very very very late update :") author akhir-akhir ini di landa penyakit hilang ide :")

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang dengan sabar menanti :"D

Don't forget to share, like this story and comment down below ^^


	5. Ch 4 Parade

Chapter 4. Parade

.

.

Manager Kim menatap lelaki jangkung didepannya dengan tatapan horror.

Ini adalah kali pertama Chanyeol membawa _seseorang_ ke dalam apartemennya selain Tao, mengingat manager Kim tidak memperbolehkan siapapun untuk datang karena ia selalu berhati-hati menjaga privasi Chanyeol.

 _Tapi kali ini?_

"Kau yang melakukannya?" suara manager Kim terdengar tidak sedang bercanda. Tanpa mau menunggu jawaban dari sang empu, manager Kim melangkahkan kedua kakinya menaiki setiap anak tangga diapartemen itu.

Chanyeol yang mengikuti sang manager dari belakang, berusaha memutar otak agar lelaki yang selangkah didepannya itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk memeriksa kamar miliknya.

Melihat manager Kim yang telah berdiri didepan pintu kamar, Chanyeol melompat ke depan lelaki itu, menghalang-halangi sang manager untuk tidak memutar gangang pintu kamarnya. "Kamarku berantakan, hyung." Ia beralasan.

Manager Kim tidak bodoh, tentu saja. Itu adalah alasan paling tolol yang pernah ia dengar dari mulut Chanyeol. Manager Kim telah melihat yang lebih buruk dari Chanyeol, jadi _kamar berantakan_ tidak akan membuatnya terkejut, "Minggir kau." Lelaki itu melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dada dengan gaya arogan.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, kamarku berantakan." Tidak mau kalah, lelaki jangkung itu masih enggan menyingkir dari pintu kamarnya.

"Apa kau mengira aku bodoh, hah? Aku mengenalmu lebih dari sepuluh tahun! Kau yang sekarang telah berbeda dengan yang dulu. Kau sudah bekerja keras hingga ke titik ini dengan susah payah; tidakkah kau ingin semua ini berhenti?" setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut manager Kim membuat Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sialnya, kenangan pahit dimasa lalu kembali berputar seperti potongan-potongan _roll_ film yang diputar terbalik. Rasa takut, sedih, dan amarah yang terpendam diwaktu itu membuat telapak tangan Chanyeol berkeringat dan berubah menjadi dingin.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, hyung!"

Manager Kim menggertakkan giginya gemas mendengar perkataan yang Chanyeol lontarkan kepadanya—seolah Chanyeol tidak lagi menghargainya sebagai manager pribadi lelaki itu, "Kau mengira jika kita sedang bermain, _huh_?! Dewasalah sedikit, Park Chanyeol!" tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa emosinya, manager Kim berteriak tepat didepan wajah sang DJ.

Chanyeol mengeram untuk mempertahankan pintu itu agar tidak terbuka. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan jika tidak akan mencampuri urusanku lagi? Apa kau akan menyesap air ludahmu sendiri, hyung!?" bentaknya tidak terima.

Geram dengan bentakan yang lebih muda, manager Kim menarik kerah baju Chanyeol. "Apa kau tidak mengerti posisimu sekarang? Aku lebih tua darimu! Perhatikan mulutmu sebelum kau bicara! Aku yang memutuskan sekarang! Kau tidak berhak untuk melakukan apapun selain yang aku perintahkan! Cepat buka pintu itu, brengsek!"

Tubuh Chanyeol membeku begitu ia mendengar teriakan dari mulut managernya. Tentu saja itu bukan kali pertama manager Kim marah kepadanya, tapi kali ini berbeda.

 _Dia murka._

Sebelum ia mengambil kunci pintu dari saku celananya, Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak menyukai ide itu tentu saja, tapi dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Chanyeol tidak boleh meremehkan manager Kim karena ia adalah manager pribadinya. Manager Kim menyimpan kartu AS milik Chanyeol. Jika Chanyeol macam-macam, mungkin—tidak mungkin—manager Kim akan membuka seluruh kejahatan yang pernah ia lakukan selama ini kepada media.

Ketika kunci pintu terbuka, lelaki itu memutar ganggang pintu itu dengan sekali usaha. Tapi begitu ia melihat ke dalam, Chanyeol terkejut ketika melihat tidak ada siapapun disana. Dia melirik ke seluruh jengkal kamar tanpa mau menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri agar tidak membuat manager Kim curiga.

Hingga pandangannya berhenti pada sesuatu yang terlihat seperti ibu jari seseorang dibawah kolong ranjang. Lelaki itu menyernyitkan dahi untuk mempertajam penglihatannya, setelah menyadari jika itu memang benar-benar ibu jari seseorang, Chanyeol tidak bisa membantu selain menahan senyum ketika melihat usaha yang telah gadis itu lakukan hanya untuk bersembunyi. Chanyeol bertaruh gadis itu melakukannya dengan susah payah karena tangan dan kakinya yang terikat.

 _Gadis itu telah berhasil menarik perhatian Chanyeol sepenuhnya._

Manager Kim menoleh ke sekeliling ruangan dengan tatapan tajam. Kesal karena tidak menemukan bukti apa-apa, ia melempar pandangan kearah Chanyeol yang berdiri disamping kanannya. Lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menyunggingkan senyum yang menyebalkan seperti sedang menunggu jawaban manager Kim.

"Aku berani bersumpah mendengar sesuatu tadi."

 **4**

Baekhyun—yang tersungkur ke lantai ketika hendak menggerakkan tubuhnya—hanya bisa meringis kesakitan disekujur badannya karena posisi jatuh yang tidak biasa. Kalau saja dia tidak bergerak terlalu banyak, mungkin kejadian yang menyakitkan itu tidak akan terjadi.

Sebelum ia terjatuh, Baekhyun sempat memperhatikan seluruh perabotan yang ada dikamar itu. Meskipun kamar itu tidak lebih luas dari kamar miliknya, tetap saja kamar itu terlihat lebih baik. Dia memiliki desain yang minimalis karena tidak banyak perabotan disana, dan hanya ada hitam-putih sebagai warna dominan.

Kamar itu luar biasa bersih, semuanya tertata dengan sangat rapi dan juga teratur. Bahkan nyaris menuju sempurna—berbanding terbalik dengan kamarnya yang selalu berantakan. Baekhyun membiarkan orang lain yang membersihkan kamar miliknya karena ia terlalu malas untuk melakukannya. _Tidak_ , itu karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai _hacker_.

Yang membuat Baekhyun terpana dari kamar itu adalah ukuran dari jendela disamping kiri ranjang. Jendela itu berukuran setengah dari lebar kamar itu. Jendela itu tidak memiliki tirai, jadi Baekhyun dapat melihat pemandangan salju yang turun dengan jelas dari ketinggian.

Seperti yang Chanyeol katakan tadi, berteriak tidak ada gunanya disini. Baekhyun tidak ingin membuang tenaga hanya untuk melolong meminta pertolongan. Dia sampai ke titik ini bukan untuk menjadi pecundang. Dia melihat semuanya melalui rekaman CCTV itu. Dia juga melihat kejahatan Chanyeol yang telah merencanakan pencurian kalung bernilai ratusan juta itu.

Dan yang Baekhyun cari sekarang adalah _bukti_ yang menguatkan penyelidikannya itu.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk menstabilkan debaran jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang ketika mendengar suara seseorang berteriak didepan pintu. Meski ia tidak dapat menangkap apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi sepertinya pembicaraan mereka cukup serius.

Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum mengambil langkah. Dia merasakan mulutnya pegal karena memakai _gagball_ dalam waktu yang lama. Sejujurnya dia tidak ingin berada ditempat ini lebih lama lagi; tapi jika dipikir lagi, ia juga ingin menguak identitas asli Park Chanyeol dan seluruh rahasia yang selama ini dia sembunyikan dari balik layar. Toh tidak mungkin ada yang merindukan gadis sepertinya dirumah. Ayah dan Ibunya juga pasti tidak akan memperdulikannya.

Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya tengkurap untuk mempermudah dirinya bergerak seperti selayaknya ular—mengingat tangan dan kakinya diikat. Dengan hati-hati, ia mengangkat dagunya kemudian kakinya bergerak seolah seperti sedang mendorong tubuhnya untuk merayap masuk kedalam kolong ranjang.

 _Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal meski ia tidak menyukai ide itu._

Suara ganggang pintu terbuka membuat Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya. Dia kemudian sengaja mempertajam pendengarannya agar dapat menangkap apa yang mereka bicarakan.

 _"_ _Aku berani bersumpah mendengar sesuatu tadi."_

Gadis itu mendengar suara seseorang berbicara dari kejauhan. Sepertinya dia lah orang yang beradu mulut dengan Chanyeol didepan pintu tadi. Ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya dalam diam. Dia melihat sesosok figur pria yang lebih pendek dari Chanyeol yang terlihat tidak senang. Lelaki itu melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dada sambil mengerutkan dahinya, seolah seperti sedang menunggu jawaban dari Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai puas karena ketakutan yang ia pikirkan tidak terjadi. " _Lihat_! Tidak ada siapapun disini!" ia membantah dengan suaranya yang serak. "aku tidak mungkin menyimpan _seseorang_!" ia sengaja menekan kata _seseorang_ agar Baekhyun dapat mendengarnya.

Lelaki yang berdiri disamping kiri Chanyeol menghela napas sebelum membalikkan badannya. "Aku tidak mungkin _melakukan_ nya, hyung. Sudah kukatakan padamu, kamarku berantakan." Baekhyun tersenyum masam mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol berbeda dari kenyataannya.

"Kuingatkan sekali lagi padamu... itu semua hanya _masa lalu_. Kau yang sekarang telah jauh berbeda dengan kau yang dulu. _Dan Ibumu_ —" belum selesai ia bicara, Chanyeol buru-buru memotong dengan suara lantang.

"Aku tahu _itu_!" Suara Chanyeol terdengar berubah. Dia seperti sedang memendam sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan, dan Baekhyun dapat merasakannya. "...kau tau? Aku ingin istirahat sekarang. Sebaiknya kau kembali sekarang." Chanyeol menundukkan kepala, dia tidak ingin melihat wajah lelaki didepannya lebih lama lagi.

Dia tidak ingin ada yang melihat wajahnya yang menyedihkan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menyuruh seseorang membersihkan noda darah dilantai bawah besok pagi." Lelaki itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam sakunya, kemudian mengirimkan pesan kepada seseorang. Setelah itu menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintu itu dari dalam untuk berjaga-jaga. Anehnya lelaki itu tidak berkutik dari pintu selama beberapa detik sebelum pada akhirnya berjalan kearah ranjang.

"Kau mendengarnya ya?" lelaki itu menempatkan dirinya duduk diatas ranjang didekat kaki Baekhyun yang terlihat sedikit. "maaf, itu bukan pengalaman yang bagus untuk kau lihat, _princess_." Baekhyun tidak tahu harus membalas bagaimana mengingat mulutnya disumpal oleh _gag ball_.

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol menarik kaki Baekhyun keluar dari bawah kolong ranjang dengan sekali usaha—hingga membuat kepala Baekhyun membentur dipan ranjang karena tiba-tiba. "Anghh!" lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus menahan sakit karena benturan dikepalanya.

"Oh, maafkan aku." Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk bangkit dari lantai. Kali ini lelaki itu melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati seolah tubuh Baekhyun terbuat dari kayu yang rapuh. Sebelum ia melepaskan _gag ball_ yang menyumpal mulut Baekhyun, lelaki itu membisikkan sebuah kalimat sederhana tepat ditelinga Baekhyun yang menurut gadis itu adalah ancaman yang serius, "jangan berteriak jika kau tidak ingin aku menyakitimu,"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala mengerti.

"Bagus." Bagitu ia selesai bicara, Chanyeol melepaskan _gag ball_ dari mulut Baekhyun. "apa kau merasa baikan?" lelaki itu melihat Baekhyun menggertakkan giginya karena rahangnya terlalu lama terbuka.

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Apa aku telah menyakitimu?" pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun bingung. Dia tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol. Dia takut jika menjawab _iya_ , Chanyeol akan menyakitinya lebih dari ini. Sebaliknya, jika dia menjawab _tidak_ , itu akan memberikan alasan kepada Chanyeol untuk menyakitinya lebih dari ini.

Baekhyun memilih untuk membungkam mulutnya mengingat tidak ada jawaban yang pantas untuk ia katakan. Dia tidak boleh melemahkan pertahanannya. Dia harus selalu waspada.

Melihat tidak ada respon yang keluar dari mulut gadis didepannya, Chanyeol menepuk kepala Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku." Itu membuat Baekhyun terkejut, tentu saja. Entah mengapa ia merasa jika sikap Chanyeol berbeda sekali dari sebelumnya.

"Aku mendengar suara sesuatu yang pecah." Baekhyun pada akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. "kau baik-baik saja?" ia kembali melanjutkan sambil mendongakkan kepala menatap lelaki jangkung yang berdiri didepannya.

"Tidak lebih sempurna dari kemarin," tangan Chanyeol menyentuh pipi gadis itu, kemudian mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Bisakah kau melepaskan ikatan ini?" tanya Baekhyun, sedikit berharap.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum tipis diwajahnya yang rupawan—seolah tidak rela jika melepaskan buruannya dengan mudah. "Kau ingin kabur?" ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu jawaban dari gadis mungil didepannya.

Kali ini Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala tidak setuju, "Tidak. Aku ingin memelukmu, sepertinya kau membutuhkannya." Lelaki itu terkejut, tentu saja. Dia menarik tangannya dari wajah Baekhyun, kemudian memalingkan pandangannya kearah jendela didepannya untuk melihat bayangannya sendiri didalam kaca jendela.

"Maaf, _princess_ tapi aku tidak bisa." Chanyeol mengeraskan rahangnya. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi serius.

"Kenapa" meskipun Baekhyun telah mengerti jawabannya, ia tetap melontarkan pertanyaan itu kepada lelaki yang berdiri didepannya.

"Jika ditanya kenapa... mungkin itu karena aku _tidak mempercayaimu_." Chanyeol tersenyum sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang seputih salju dengan bangga. Dia bahkan sengaja untuk menekan kalimat terakhirnya agar Baekhyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas.

Entah mengapa Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tidak mau membuat keadaan semakin aneh, Baekhyun mau tidak mau menahan dirinya untuk melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan kepada Chanyeol. Dia cukup yakin jika ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Chanyeol hingga membuat lelaki itu mengubah _mood_ nya dengan sangat cepat.

 **4**

Pengawal Jung melipat kedua tangannya ketika mereka bertiga—pengawal Kim, Jaehyun, dan juga dirinya—berada dikantor polisi untuk melaporkan majikan mereka yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dalam acara pelelangan amal itu. Polisi mengatakan jika akan menelusuri KTP; mengingat seluruh lampu yang ada didalam gedung mati dan juga hilangnya kalung bernilai ratusan juta yang menghilang secara mendadak pada waktu yang sama.

Kepala Polisi Oh yang saat itu berada di TKP untuk di wawancarai oleh media, berasumsi jika Baekhyun menjadi sandra oleh si pencuri kalung ratusan juta itu karena menurut penuturan salah satu pengawal Baekhyun, majikannya itu terlihat seperti sedang mengintai seseorang dari lantai dua. Beberapa menit sebelum menghilang, Baekhyun bahkan meminjam ponsel pengawalnya untuk menerangi jalannya dalam kegelapan.

Sehun yang saat itu melihat wajah sang Ayah yang ada didalam televisi hanya bisa berpangku tangan. Dia menghela napas dengan suara keras begitu menyadari banyak keganjilan dalam kasus yang sedang Ayahnya kerjakan itu. "Hmm..." ia bergumam rendah. Lelaki berumur 17 tahun itu kemudian menekan tombol _off_ pada remote televisi dalam sekali usaha.

Ia kemudian memutar ganggang pada kursi rodanya menuju kamar Kakak laki-lakinya—yang kini menjadi kamarnya untuk sementara waktu mengingat Kakaknya sedang menjalani wajib militer—sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang tipis dengan kesal.

Sehun menyalakan layar komputer milik Kakaknya. Dia berniat untuk bermain _game online_ untuk sementara waktu sekalian menghilangkan penat bersama dengan ID _baebyeons06_. Dia sudah tidak saling berkomunikasi dengan ID _baebyeons06_ akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin gadis itu sudah _online_ sejak tadi.

Jemari Sehun menari-nari diatas keyboard ketika lelaki berumur 17 tahun itu memasukkan ID dan _password_ akun miliknya. Begitu ia berhasil _login_ , tangan lelaki itu menggerakkan kursor ke arah kolom _teman dalam game_ untuk melihat siapa saja temannya yang _online_ saat itu.

"Aneh sekali..." gumam Sehun sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi roda. "dia terakhir dia _online_ dua hari yang lalu..." ia menyernyitkan dahi sambil menghela napas panjang. Ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain bermain sendirian tanpa ID _baebyeons06_ kali ini.

Begitu permainan dimulai, jemari Sehun memencet beberapa tombol pada keyboard dengan cepat. Dalam waktu permainan kurang dari 5 menit, ia telah membunuh setidaknya 3 musuh. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya kali ini, tidak bahkan teman-teman satu _team_ nya.

"A-ahh! Ke sebelah kanan, bangsat! Oy! Oy! AAHHH! SIALAN!" lelaki itu memaki salah satu teman satu _team_ nya yang justru lari ketika Sehun membantunya untuk membunuh musuh hingga membuat karakter yang dimainkan Sehun mati.

"Maafkan aku. _HP_ (health point)-ku tersisa sedikit tadi..." Teman satu _team_ nya dengan ID _jjoungouk_bt_ meminta maaf kepada Sehun. Meski begitu Sehun tetap saja merasa emosi karena satu kesalahan kecil telah membuatnya terbunuh.

Beberapa menit setelah permainan dimulai, lagi-lagi karaker yang dimainkan Sehun mati karena kesalahan yang hampir sama seperti sebelumnya.

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa 25 detik agar karakter _game_ nya kembali hidup, tidak lama berselang karakter yang ia mainkan tiba-tiba mati kembali karena tidak ada anggota _team_ yang mau maju untuk menyerang musuh. Karakternya berakhir tewas mengenaskan karena diserang oleh lima orang sekaligus.

Sehun melempar _headset gaming_ milik Kakaknya dengan gemas keatas meja. "Sialan!" ia menggertakkan gigi. Oke, kini ia mengerti kenapa ia merasa ada yang kurang ketika bermain sendirian. Mungkin karena tidak ada ID _baebyeons06_. Hanya gadis itu satu-satunya yang bisa menyesuaikan gaya bermain Sehun.

Meski hasil terakhir musuh mengakui kekalahan kepada _team_ Sehun, tetap saja ia tidak bisa menikmati permainan barusan. Sehun selalu mendapatkan rekor tidak pernah mati dalam permainan. Tapi ini?

 _Dia 3x mati._

"Hyung?" suara itu mengejutkan Sehun, tentu saja. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan cepat; kemudian mendapati si Bungsu dari 3 bersaudara, Oh Jeno, tengah berdiri diambang pintu dengan beberapa buku catatan didalam pelukannya.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Sehun memutar ganggang pada kursi rodanya untuk menghampiri sang Adik. Tidak ada rasa curiga atau apapun saat itu. Sehun hanya sedikit terkejut mengingat Jeno tidak pernah berbicara dengan suara yang lembut sebelumnya. Ia selalu berteriak, melompat-lompat, dan menjadi orang yang paling berisik didalam rumah. Dan berbicara dengan suara lembut bukan karakternya sama sekali. Dia pasti menginginkan sesuatu dari Sehun.

Sebelum membuka mulut untuk berbicara, Jeno menundukkan kepala. Seolah-olah terlihat seperti sedang memiliki masalah besar yang susah untuk dipecahkan. Sehun yang melihat ekspresi Adiknya itu, mengangkat alisnya sebelah. "Oy, kenapa kau?" sang Kakak kembali melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Jeno dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit khawatir.

"Hyung... sebenarnya aku ada janji hari ini. _Tapi..._ " Jeno sengaja menghentikan perkataannya untuk membuat Kakaknya semakin penasaran.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa Ibu tidak mengizinkanmu pergi?" Sehun menuntut Jeno untuk menjelaskan lebih cepat.

Tidak ada reaksi. Jeno masih terlihat murung.

"Oh ayolah! Katakan saja padaku! Aku akan _membantu_ mu!" begitu ia mendengar perkataan sang Kakak jika ia bersedia membantunya, Jeno melempar beberapa buku tugas yang ia bawa ke pangkuan sang Kakak.

"Kau yang memintanya sendiri; kalau begitu kerjakan tugasku!" bocah itu memamerkan senyum lebar kearah Kakaknya dengan gaya mengejek. Bocah yang lebih muda 6tahun darinya itu kemudian lari ke lantai atas dengan cepat.

" _What the—_ oy bocah nakal! Kemari kau!" Sehun memutar ganggang pada kursi rodanya dengan cepat untuk mengejar Jeno; tapi karena Jeno lari lebih cepat dari kursi rodanya, Sehun tidak berhasil menangkap si bocah nakal Jeno.

Sehun menggertakkan giginya dengan gemas begitu ia melihat wajah kemenangan pada Jeno. Ia tahu jika sang Kakak tidak akan mau mengikutinya ke lantai atas karena kakinya yang patah, dan ke malasannya untuk menggunakan Tongkat Kruk.

Kenapa hari ini dia sial sekali?

 **4**

Meskipun ia tidak mau mengaku jika merindukan ID _baebyeons06_ , lelaki berumur 17 tahun itu tidak berhenti memeriksa _profile_ akun gadis itu pada setiap jamnya. Sehun selalu menatap kepada panel _Offline_ dibagian kanan foto _profile_ ID _baebyeons06_ yang tidak kunjung berubah menjadi _Online_ sama sekali.

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi roda. "Masih _offline_ ya? Apa mungkin dia belum membayar _wifi_?" lelaki itu tidak berhenti berasumsi pada dirinya sendiri.

Jeno yang terkena hukuman sang Ibu untuk mengerjakan tugas didalam kamar Sehun, hanya bisa tersenyum jahil ketika ia melihat Kakaknya putus asa hanya karena sebuah _game online_. Bocah yang lebih muda 6 tahun dari Sehun itu meletakkan buku tugasnya untuk menghampiri sang Kakak yang berada didepan komputer. Ia melingkarkan lengannya yang kurus ke leher Sehun secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat lelaki yang lebih tua sedikit terkejut, " _Menunggu_ seseorang, huh?" godanya.

Sehun berusaha menyingkirkan lengan si bungsu dari lehernya. Tapi bocah nakal itu menolak untuk melepaskan cengkramannya, "Lepaskan aku, bocah nakal!" Sehun mengeram rendah. Dia sedang tidak ingin banyak bicara sekarang. _Mood_ nya benar-benar hancur hari ini karena karakternya mati dalam permainan _game online_.

"Oh? Masih tidak mau mengaku?" seringai di wajah Jeno terlihat seperti sedang mengejek. Meskipun ia lebih muda 6 tahun dari Kakak keduanya, ia cukup populer dikalangan gadis-gadis sebayanya.

"Aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu," Jeno menempelkan dagunya ke atas bahu sang Kakak dengan gaya manja. Sementara yang lebih tua membuang wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan.

Anak bungsu dari keluarga Oh itu tersenyum jahil begitu ia melihat reaksi yang diberikan sang Kakak yang menggelikan. Ia tidak berhenti mem _poke_ pipi Kakaknya yang kurus menggunakan jari telunjuk untuk membuatnya kesal. "Ayolah hyung, kau tidak perlu berbohong kepadaku lagi. Aku tahu kau menyukai _nya_ ," Sehun menoleh ke arah Adiknya dengan mata membulat.

Tunggu, apa yang sedang Jeno katakan? Jika Sehun menunggu ID _baebyeons06_ untuk _online_ hanya karena ia menyukai _suara_ dari gadis itu, tentu saja itu mustahil. Hanya ID _baebyeons06_ yang dapat menyesuaikan gaya permainannya.

Tidak ada maksud lain.

"Oh? Jadi dia ID _baebyeons06_ ya...?" Jeno mendongakkan kepala agar dapat melihat melihat layar komputer didepannya dengan jelas. "terakhir _online_ dua hari yang lalu... bukankah itu berarti... waktu yang sama seperti kasus yang Ayah _selidiki_ sekarang? Memangnya ada apa dengan dua hari yang lalu...?" lelaki itu bergumam rendah. Ia tidak sadar jika perkataannya membuat Sehun menyadari sesuatu.

Jantung Sehun seolah diremas ketika ia mendengar perkataan Jeno yang secara tidak sengaja itu, "Tunggu, coba kau ulangi kalimat yang tadi?"

"Kalimat apa maksudmu, hyung? _Kasus yang Ayah selidiki_?"

 **4**

 **To be continued. . .  
.**

 **.**

Sorry for late update... macbook author ke reset.. jadi seluruh ff yang author buat hilang semua :"D Maaf... sekali lagi maaf... terima kasih banyak atas dukungannya selama ini. Author sangat terharu :"D Selamat Tahun Baru 2018 buat kalian pembaca setia Identity :)  
-exonoir


	6. Ch 5 Silence

**Identity**

 **Exonoir**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Romance, Smut, Fantasy, GS**

 **Warning YAOI area. Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sebelumnya, author ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada_ _ **peachsil**_ _yang tidak berhenti menyemangati author ketika kehilangan ide. Dan juga_ _ **ohmysehun**_ _yang selalu membantu author menyusun kata-kata yang berantakan :"D terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya :)_

.

.

 **Chapter 5. Silence**

.

.

Suara pintu yang dibanting terdengar menggelegar ditelinga seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 7 tahun itu. Bocah itu terbangun dari tidurnya kemudian mengintip keadaan diluar kamarnya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Ia melihat ketika sang Ibu tersungkur ke lantai karena didorong oleh seorang pria yang memakai mantel berwarna cokelat yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ayahnya sendiri.

Ayah dari bocah itu memegang secarik kertas ditangannya, kemudian ia melempar kertas itu tepat ke wajah sang Ibu yang bersimbah air mata yang tumpah dipipinya. "Tanda tangani _itu_ secepatnya dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu!" bentak sang Ayah seraya ia membuka kenop pintu depan rumah, lalu ia berlalu tanpa menutup pintu itu—meninggalkan sang Ibu yang menangis tersedu-sedu dan terlihat menyedihkan.

Bocah laki-laki itu keluar dari kamar, berusaha untuk membantu Ibunya bangkit dari lantai. Tapi sang Ibu justru menyingkirkan tangan mungil bocah itu dengan tatapan jijik yang kentara diwajah cantiknya. "Jangan menyentuh _ku_! Ini semua karena ulahmu!" bocah itu terkejut hingga tubuhnya membentur ke dinding.

Dia melihat pada tangannya sendiri kemudian berpikir, _apakah Ibunya tidak ingin disentuh olehnya karena tangannya kotor?_

Karena kepolosannya yang tidak dapat membaca suasana; bocah itu berlari ke dapur, berniat untuk mencuci tangannya di _washtub_ yang berada disebelah kulkas. Begitu ia berdiri didepan _washtub_ , tangan mungilnya berusaha menggapai keran air yang jauh dari jangkauannya. Dia memutar otak, ia kemudian menarik salah satu kursi makan agar dapat menjangkau keran air.

Bocah itu menaiki kursi yang ia bawa dengan hati-hati. "Hap!" serunya ketika ia berhasil naik keatas kursi itu. Tangan mungilnya itu memutar keran air kemudian mengusap kedua tangannya. Setelah ia selesai mencuci tangannya hingga bersih, bocah itu kembali ke Ibunya yang masih tersedu-sedu didepan pintu.

Dia menarik salah satu pergelangan Ibunya, tapi Ibunya malah menampar wajah bocah itu hingga bibirnya berdarah. "Sudah kukatakan jika aku tidak ingin _kau_ menyentuhku!" Ibunya sengaja menekan kata _kau_ ketika ia berbicara.

Bocah itu menyentuh pipinya sendiri dengan air mata yang membendung dikedua matanya. Dia tidak ingin menangis agar Ibunya tidak semakin marah... tapi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan diwajahnya tidak terkira hingga air mata yang sebenarnya ia tahan sekuat tenaga, tumpah begitu saja.

Berisik karena mendengar suara anaknya yang menangis, sang Ibu dengan tega menjambak rambut bocah itu kemudian menggiringnya masuk ke dalam kamar dengan kasar. Bocah itu meronta-ronta sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan Ibunya dengan sekuat tenaga, walaupun kekuatan itu tidak sebanding dengan Ibunya.

Bocah itu tidak berhenti menangis ketika Ibunya mendorong tubuh anaknya hingga ia tersungkur ke lantai kayu dikamar itu. "AKU TIDAK TAHAN MENDENGARMU! DASAR ANAK SIAL! KENAPA WAJAH SIALMU ITU MIRIP SEKALI DENGAN AYAHMU!" tidak berhenti disitu, sang Ibu langsung mengunci pintu itu dari luar agar bocah laki-laki itu tidak dapat keluar.

Bocah itu berteriak semakin keras ketika ia hanya melihat kegelapan didalam kamar itu. Ia mengetuk pintu kamarnya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya beberapa kali. Tapi sang Ibu tetap saja tidak membuka pintu itu. Bocah itu ketakutan. Dia memeluk kakinya sendiri, dan menunggu Ibunya agar membuka pintu itu secepatnya.

. . . .

Chanyeol tersentak dari tidurnya; titik-titik keringat menghiasi didahi serta telapak tangan lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu, tak luput nafas yang memburu menandakan kekhawatiran yang telah dialamainya. Chanyeol sedikit bangkit dan menyadarkan kepalanya pada dipan ranjang sambil berusaha menghitung debaran jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Lelaki itu menatap langit-langit kamarnya, bersyukur jika itu hanyalah mimpi.

Dia menghapus titik-titik keringat didahinya menggunakan punggung tangan dengan lemas. Rasanya ia telah kehilangan setengah nyawa miliknya karena mimpi buruk itu.

Lelaki dengan tinggi 185cm itu menggapai ponsel yang ada diatas meja disamping ranjang tanpa mau memalingkan wajahnya. Ia ingin memeriksa sudah berapa lama ia tertidur melalui ponselnya. Dan ketika ia melihat layar ponsel itu, ia sedikit terkejut karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul 01:32AM.

Lengan kanan Chanyeol terulur untuk menutup kedua matanya. Meskipun manager Kim menyuruhnya untuk istirahat yang cukup, tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukannya. Pikiran lelaki itu kemana-mana hingga membuatnya tidak bisa kembali tidur. Sejujurnya, itu adalah kedua kalinya ia bermimpi tentang masa lalunya sejak ia berumur 16 tahun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" suara lembut itu membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Dia menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati sesosok gadis bertubuh sintal yang meringkuk dilantai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada kaca jendela kamarnya. "mimpi buruk?" lelaki itu melirik tangan dan kaki Baekhyun, syukurlah jika _mereka_ masih terikat. "kau mau menceritakannya?" gadis itu kembali melanjutkan.

Chanyeol memberikan senyum masam, "Bukan masalah penting," Ia berbohong. "ngomong-ngomong, apa aku membangunkanmu?" ia melihat gadis itu menggeleng kepalanya beberapa kali dengan gerakan yang lucu.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Baekhyun mengaku. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah kearah salju yang sedang turun diluar jendela. "aku suka melihat salju... mereka sangat indah dan dingin," meski Baekhyun merasa kedinginan karena duduk dilantai tanpa selimut, gadis itu tidak berhenti tersenyum ketika membayangkan dirinya bermain salju untuk yang pertama kalinya ketika berumur 5 tahun. Walaupun ia berakhir di IGD rumah sakit karena tergelincir es, dan mendapatkan 3 jahitan dikepala belakangnya; Baekhyun tidak pernah menyesalinya.

Menyadari jika bibir dan tangan Baekhyun yang gemetaran, Chanyeol turun dari ranjang sambil membawa selimut tebalnya. Dia kemudian berjongkok didekat Baekhyun sambil melingkarkan selimut ke leher gadis itu. "Pakai itu. Udaranya sangat dingin malam ini." Gumamnya dengan suara serak tepat ditelinga kiri gadis itu.

"T-tapi..." Baekhyun mendongak menatap pipi Chanyeol yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Ia terkejut karena perlakuan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba sangat baik kepadanya. Meskipun ia merasa sangat senang karena idolanya memperhatikan dirinya, disisi lain Baekhyun takut karena itu _service_ terakhir dari idola kepada _fans_ sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun di _bunu_ h.

Chanyeol menarik dirinya agar dapat menatap mata Baekhyun dalam-dalam, "Aku terbiasa tidur tanpa selimut. Jadi kau saja yang pakai." Begitu ia selesai bicara, Chanyeol kemudian menepuk kepala gadis itu beberapa kali sambil menyunggingkan senyum hangat sebelum ia merangkak naik keatas ranjang.

"Te-terima kasih..." ucap Baekhyun dalam gumamannya. Sejujurnya gadis itu tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Tidak ada yang pernah memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan lembut selain Jung Jaehyun. Gadis itu merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang karena mengingat sentuhan tangan yang mantap dan kokoh dikepalanya.

 **5**

Tubuh Jessica, Ibu kandung Byun Baekhyun, membeku begitu ia mendengar berita jika anak gadisnya menghilang tiba-tiba selama acara pelelangan berlangsung. Wanita berumur 37 tahun itu sengaja membatalkan seluruh jadwalnya yang padat di London agar dapat kembali ke Korea secepatnya. Ia bahkan tidak ingin menunda kepulangannya ke Korea karena ingin mengetahui perkembangannya langsung, tidak hanya melalui telepon.

Ini sebabnya dia selalu menyuruh pengawal Jung untuk mengawasi Baekhyun dari kejauhan ketika gadis itu keluar rumah sendirian. Walaupun Jessica terlihat seperti tidak memberikan perhatian terhadap anak gadisnya; dia sebenarnya sangat menyayangi Baekhyun. Karena itu ia tidak memperbolehkan Baekhyun keluar rumah dalam waktu lama; ia tidak ingin kejadian yang menimpa 14 tahun lalu kembali terulang. Itu adalah kali pertama Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghilang ketika mereka bermain ski.

Dokter mengatakan jika Baekhyun menderita _amnesia_ ringan karena pukulan keras dikepala belakangnya, tapi yang Jessica tahu, Baekhyun sengaja diculik oleh sekumpulan _gangster_ yang menginginkan imbalan yang besar karena kedua orangtuanya _public figure_.

Sejak kejadian itu Jessica dan suaminya Byun Jungsu bersandiwara didepan anak gadisnya. Mereka mengatakan kebohongan pada Baekhyun agar tidak membuatnya gadis itu trauma. Dan mereka tidak ingin Baekhyun tahu jika ia pernah diculik ketika masih kecil.

 _Tapi sepertinya mereka salah._

"Aku dibandara sekarang, sayang, 30 menit lagi sebelum _take off_. Tidak ada perkembangan dari pihak kepolisian?" suara Jessica terdengar sedikit bergetar meskipun ia berusaha untuk terlihat tegar didepan banyak orang. "begitu rupanya... _entahlah_ sayang...pikiranku benar-benar kacau sekarang..." ia menghela napas pelan sembari membenarkan posisi _sunglasses_ miliknya yang sedikit melorot. Ia tidak ingin media melihat matanya yang bengkak karena tidak berhenti menangis semalaman.

 **5**

Ketika menjelang tengah hari, Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya setelah semalaman tidak bisa tidur. Ia bingung ketika menyadari dirinya tidak lagi tidur diatas lantai, dan yang lebih mengejutkan, tangan dan kakinya dapat bergerak bebas didalam selimut. Apa mungkin ini semua perbuatan Chanyeol?

Gadis itu membuang pandangannya kearah meja disebelah kanan ranjang, dan mendapati sebuah nampan berisi dua mangkuk dan satu piring yang tertutup _plastic wrap_ pada bagian atasnya. Penasaran dengan isi didalamnya, Baekhyun bangkit dan memposisikan dirinya duduk ditepi ranjang.

Sebelum memberanikan diri untuk mengambil nampan itu, ia menoleh keseluruh ruangan untuk mencari keberadaan Chanyeol, tapi lelaki jangkung itu tidak ia temukan dimanapun. Ia hanya melihat secarik kertas _post-it_ berwarna kuning yang menempel pada _plastic wrap_ yang menutupi permukaan mangkuk agar makanan yang ada didalamnya tetap hangat. Sepertinya Chanyeol yang meninggalkan kertas itu untuknya. Di kertas itu tertulis;

 ** _Aku pergi karena acara live di Busan nanti malam_**

 ** _Ikatanmu aku lepas sementara_**

 ** _Makan dan tonton aku distasiun MBD pukul 7_**

 ** _-yeol-_**

Begitu selesai membaca, Baekhyun melepas seluruh _plastic wrap_ yang ada, tapi perhatiannya terhenti kepada salah satu mangkuk yang berisi cairan berwarna cokelat dengan kentang dan wortel yang dipotong dadu. Ia mencicipi kuah makanan itu sedikit—takut jika ada kandungan yang tidak di inginkan didalamnya.

Terkejut karena rasanya sangat lezat, kedua mata Baekhyun membulat lebar.

 _Chanyeol yang memasak ini?_

"Aku tidak tahu dia pandai memasak!" itu pertama kali Baekhyun merasakan _japanese curry_ dalam seumur hidupnya. Tidak mau menunggu lagi, Baekhyun memasukkan nasi, potongan katsu dan kuah _japanese curry_ kedalam mulutnya yang kini menggelembung penuh.

Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol justru akan memberikannya masakan buatannya setelah 4 hari ia berada disini. Dan itu lebih dari yang diharapkan Baekhyun—mengingat ia tidak diberikan makan dan minum apapun oleh Chanyeol.

 **5**

Chanyeol memutar berbagai tombol _analog_ pada alat _pioneer DJ_ didepannya agar dapat menghasilkan irama yang enak didengar sambil berseru kepada seluruh _fans_ nya. Lelaki jangkung itu merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil ponsel pintarnya agar dapat merekam suasana ramai dan penuh sesak ribuan orang yang hadir pada acara _live_ malam itu. kemudian meng _upload_ nya kedalam _story_ akun _instagram_ nya, **real_pcy**.

" _BUSAN! MAKE SOME NOISE!_ " Chanyeol melompat-lompat mengikuti irama lagu dari _Marshmello ft. Khalid_ _–_ _Silence_ yang ia _remix_ sedemikian rupa. Suara lagu itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru _Busan Sajik Baseball Stadium_ bersama permainan laser berwarna-warni yang sangat indah—siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan terpaku dan turut ikut

Seperti yang diprediksikan, dengan cepat hastag #CHANYEOLinBUSAN menjadi _tranding topic_ nomor satu di _sosial media_ hanya dalam beberapa menit saja. Ribuan orang saling berlomba untuk meng _upload_ kemegahan konsep acara **DJ Chanyeol On the Road Concert** yang sangat menarik perhatian berbagai kalangan.

Dan ketika Chanyeol hendak meng _upload_ video lagi ke _instagram_ nya, gerakannya terhenti ketika layar berubah menjadi kontak seseorang dengan nama _x_. Sontak itu membuat lelaki itu terkejut tentu saja. _X_ adalah nama kontak samaran dari _Kris_ ; ia tidak ingin ada siapapun yang tahu—tidak terkecuali Tao ataupun manager Kim. Keberadaan Kris didunia sangatlah rahasia. Dunia bahkan tidak tahu jika Kris Wu masih hidup hingga detik ini.

Chanyeol mendecak kesal sebelum menyingkirkan _headset_ yang melingkar dilehernya agar ia bisa berbicara kepada Kris secara privasi. Dia menyingkir sedikit jauh dari meja _pioner DJ_ agar para fansnya tidak melihat ia menerima telepon disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau mau?!" kerutan di alis Chanyeol menunjukkan seberapa emosinya ia sekarang.

"...yun...au...bur!" suara Kris diseberang sana terdengar terputus-putus—mungkin Chanyeol tidak mendapat sinyal yang bagus ditempat ini.

"Hah?! Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu!" meski ia telah menutup sebelah telinganya agar dapat mendengar lebih jelas, tetap saja suara Kris tidak terdengar jelas olehnya.

"APA?!" suara Chanyeol sedikit membentak.

Kesal karena sendari tadi Chanyeol tidak bisa mendengarnya, Kris mengulangi perkataannya untuk yang ketiga kalinya, dan kali ini ia memastikan untuk melakukannya dengan suara yang lebih lantang, " _BAEKHYUN MAU KABUR!_ "

Hening. Seolah suara yang ada disekeliling Chanyeol lenyap dari muka bumi dan digantikan oleh _gema_ dari pernyataan Kris jika _Baekhyun mau kabur_. Tangan Chanyeol mengepal dengan erat. Inilah sebabnya ia tidak ingin mempercayai wanita. Dan percaya atau tidak, perasaan emosi yang terpendam dihati Chanyeol yang paling dalam kembali bergejolak membara.

Ia tidak mau kejadian yang dulu terulang lagi.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya ketika ia menyadari posisinya sekarang. Dia tidak bisa begitu saja kembali ke Seoul. Ini adalah konser _tour_ untuk mempromosikan single terbarunya. Lelaki jangkung itu berdiri diposisi ini seperti sekarang dengan susah payah. Tidak sedikit pengorbanan yang harus ia lakukan agar dapat naik ke permukaan. Ia tidak berhenti berenang meski berbagai arus tidak berhenti menerpanya.

Tidak ingin membuat _fans_ nya kecewa, Chanyeol tiba-tiba memutuskan sambungan telepon dari Kris secara sepihak. Meski ia terlihat menyunggingkan senyum didepan semua orang, nyatanya Chanyeol tidak ingin tersenyum sekarang. Pikirannya kacau tentu saja, tapi ia harus menjadi profesional dalam bekerja, jadi Chanyeol memilih untuk menahan amarahnya.

 **5**

Begitu Baekhyun menghabiskan masakan buatan Chanyeol yang diberikan kepadanya, ia turun dari ranjang untuk melihat sekeliling kamar yang super-duper rapih itu. Baekhyun menghampiri sebuah pintu lemari yang seluruhnya terbuat dari kaca, kemudian menggeser salah satu pintu itu agar ia terbuka. Awalnya Baekhyun melihat tidak ada yang aneh—hanya sekumpulan piyama yang terbuat dari kain satin yang menggantung sesuai dengan urutan warna dari yang-paling-gelap ke yang-paling-terang.

Ketika menyentuh salah satu piyama didalamnya, samar-samar ia melihat sebuah kotak besi dibagian bawah piyama-piyama itu. Penasaran dengan benda misterius yang ia lihat, gadis itu menyingkirkan setengah dari piyama itu ke kanan dan kiri agar bagian bawah dari lemari itu terlihat. Dan benar seperti dugaannya, kotak misterius itu adalah sebuah _brankas_.

Brankas itu setinggi 40cm dengan lebar 50cm dan panjang 47,5cm dengan plat tebal, yang Baekhyun yakini dapat tahan api dan anti maling. Gadis itu menyernyitkan dahinya, seolah menerawang apa saja isi yang ada didalamnya hingga Chanyeol membeli brankas dengan keamanan tingkat tinggi.

Mungkinkah dibalik pintu kecil itu adalah seluruh rahasia dari seorang DJ Chanyeol?

Gadis itu berjongkok sedikit agar ia dapat mengamati _brankas_ itu dari dekat. Jika diamati sekilas, Baekhyun mengira jika Chanyeol tidak akan mungkin memberi kata sandi yang mudah ditebak. Dia kemudian melihat beberapa tombol angka berwarna hitam yang jika diamati dari dekat seperti tidak memiliki bekas sentuhan jari apapun.

Sial dia tidak mengira jika Chanyeol cukup pintar juga.

Diam termenung didepan brankas itu cukup lama, membuat Baekhyun memikirkan hal yang gila. Ia mengurutkan tanggal deretan single lagu yang telah Chanyeol keluarkan, kemudian menggabungkannya menjadi satu.

Dimulai dari _single_ pertamanya _Fight for None_ yang rilis tanggal 4 oktober—yang berhasil menarik perhatian anak muda dikala itu hingga menjadi lagu paling sering diputar di _clubbing_.

Beberapa bulan kemudian muncul lagi _single_ keduanya _Helpless_ yang rilis tanggal 9 febuari—yang mengangkat nama Chanyeol sebagai DJ dan _public figure_.

Tidak lama setelah itu, ia kembali merilis _single_ berjudul _Cherry Blossom_ atau _sakura no ga tari_ —adalah _single_ yang Chanyeol keluarkan ketika debut pertama kali di Jepang yang rilis pada tanggal 5 mei.

Dan yang terbaru adalah _Beauty in Darkness_ yang rilis pada 4 november sebagai perayaan ulangtahunnya yang ke 24 tahun—meskipun tidak sedikit yang tidak yakin jika ulangtahun DJ muda itu adalah bersamaan dengan tanggal ia merilis _single_ itu.

Kesal karena ia tidak mendapat _clue_ apa-apa, Baekhyun menghela napas dengan berat. Gadis itu mengerinyitkan dahi sambil melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dada. Sepertinya ia telah melupakan sesuatu. Jika setiap tanggal Chanyeol merilis _single_ nya diurutkan menjadi satu, itu berarti 4-9-5-4. Sedangkan kata sandi _brankas_ setidaknya ada 6 angka kombinasi. Lalu dua angka terakhir apa?

Gadis dengan IQ 136 itu memutar otak dengan cepat. Ia mengubah setiap angka yang ada dikepalanya sesuai dengan urutan abjad karena iseng. Dan jika angka 4-9-5-4 diubah, maka berarti D-I-E-D dalam urutan abjad.

Hening.

Oke, mungkin itu hanya kebetulan—atau mungkin sengaja melakukannya? Mau tak mau ia menepis seluruh pemikirannya. Percaya diri dengan keempat angka yang ia temukan dari menggabungkan tanggal rilis _single_ Chanyeol, ia menekan tombol angka 4-9-5-8 sebagai kombinasi dari brankas itu, tapi pintu itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Memang sepertinya harus menggunakan 6 angka kombinasi.

Meskipun Baekhyun tidak berharap banyak, tapi setidaknya Baekhyun melakukan apa yang ia bisa. Ia dengan percaya diri memasukkan angka 00 pada bagian terakhir hingga membentuk angka kombinasi 4-9-5-8-0-0?

 _Click!_

BOHONG!

Yang benar saja! Pintu itu benar-benar terbuka!

Rahang Baekhyun terjatuh sangking terkejutnya. Ia tidak percaya jika seorang Chanyeol justru memakai deretan tanggal ia merilis _single_ -nya—entah itu memang disengaja atau tidak, yang jelas deretan angka itu menjurus kepada kata _died 00_.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum ia menyentuh ganggang pintu brankas itu. Ini adalah moment yang Baekhyun tunggu-tunggu setelah menderita selama 4 hari tidak makan dan minum. Gadis itu tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum diwajahnya yang selembut kapas dengan pipi yang merona kemerahan.

Chanyeol salah besar karena telah meremehkan Baekhyun begitu mudah.

Ketika gadis itu membuka pintu brankas yang terbuat dari baja-berkualitas-yang-tebal-dan-tahan-api itu, Baekhyun menemukan sebuah toples kaca yang lumayan besar didalamnya, beberapa dokumen yang dimasukkan kedalam 3 map plastik bening, dan sesuatu yang dibungkus kain berwarna hitam dengan lebar 25cm yang diletakkan dipaling sudut.

Sebelum memeriksa toples kaca yang menarik perhatiannya sejak tadi, Baekhyun memeriksa bagian dokumen terlebih dahulu, mungkin ia akan menemukan sesuatu yang penting disana. Ia mengambil map pertama yang terletak paling atas dari tumpukan map itu kemudian membacanya dengan teliti, "Ini sertifikat kematian..." gumamnya.

"...siapa Hwang Miyoung? Apa itu nama Ibu kandung Park Chanyeol?" mata gadis itu turun kebawah dan menulusuri setiap tulisan yang ada disana. Jemari lentik itu berjalan turun digaris kertas yang ia pegang, hingga retina cokelat gadis itu berhenti pada bagian _penyebab kematian_.

 **Tertusuk pisau pada dada kiri. Ditemukan meninggal didalam rumah.**

"Dibunuh? Itu cara meninggal yang mengerikan..." merasa tidak enak karena telah membaca sesuatu yang tidak terduga, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengembalikan map itu ke tempatnya. Kini ia beralih pada map yang kedua, dan didalam map itu ia menemukan banyak kertas—seperti kontak kerja dari perusahaan rekaman ternama, hingga kertas berbahasa Jepang yang entah apa artinya. Ia berasumsi mungkin itu adalah kontrak dari perusahaan rekaman di Jepang ketika debut dan mengeluarkan _single Cherry Blossom_.

Selanjutnya ia membuka map yang ketiga.

Baekhyun terkejut ketika melihat itu adalah surat panggilan pemeriksaan kepolisian kepada Kim Junmyeon untuk membawa sekaligus menjadi wali dari lelaki kecil bernama Park Yeol yang masih berusia 9 tahun, untuk menjadi saksi dalam kasus pembunuhan Ibunya. Baekhyun membaca isi dari surat panggilan itu yang ternyata menyangkut perkara kematian dari wanita bernama Hwang Miyoung.

Didalam surat itu dijabarkan alasan kenapa bocah itu harus menghadiri pemeriksaan itu. Pada bagian pertama, bocah itu satu-satunya saksi yang berada di TKP, dan pada waktu yang sama ia ditemukan oleh warga tidak jauh dari korban yang telah berlumuran darah.

Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca. Bocah berumur 9 tahun itu menyaksikan kematian Ibunya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri? Itu adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan!

Lantas apa hubungannya dengan Park Chanyeol?

Lama termenung karena memikirkan siapa _Hwang Miyoung_ , _Park Yeol_ , dan _Kim Junmyeon_ yang ada didalam sertifikat kematian dan surat panggilan itu, membuat Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa surat-surat itu ada didalam brankas milik Chanyeol. Mungkinkah bocah bernama Park Yeol itu adalah Park Chanyeol?

Gadis itu meletakkan map-map itu kedalam brankas. Dia tidak ingin membuang waktu hanya untuk melamun. Meskipun ia telah mengetahui beberapa kemungkinan jika Park Yeol adalah nama asli dari Park Chanyeol, tapi itu tidak cukup. Jika memang benar Park Yeol adalah Park Chanyeol, mungkin itulah alasan kenapa lelaki itu tidak ingin mengumbar masa lalunya dan mengganti namanya menjadi Park Chanyeol.

Tidak mau menunggu lagi, ia merogoh kain berwarna hitam yang terletak dipaling ujung. Dia kemudian membuka kain itu agar dapat melihat isi didalamnya.

Alis gadis itu mengkerut ketika melihat sebilah pisau dengan ganggang yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna cokelat tua. Tidak ada yang special dari pisau itu, seperti halnya pisau-pisau dapur pada umumnya. Ia membolak-balik pisau itu, memperhatikan setiap inci dari pisau _stainless steel_ yang ia pegang. Tapi pisau itu memang tidak ada yang aneh. Baekhyun membungkus pisau itu kembali kedalam kain, lalu meletakkannya kembali kedalam brankas tanpa menaruh curiga sedikitpun.

Dan begitu Baekhyun mengangkat toples kaca itu keluar dari brankas agar dapat melihatnya dari dekat, ia hanya melihat sebuah benda berwarna cokelat kekuningan yang dimasukkan kedalam toples kaca berisi air. Karena air itu sedikit keruh, ia tidak dapat melihat isi didalam toples itu dengan jelas. Namun setelah ia melihat dengan teliti, ternyata benda itu adalah sebuah _jantung_ manusia yang telah mengalami pembengkakan ukuran.

 **5**

"Jadi... ID _baebyeons06_ itu adalah Byun Baekhyun?" jemari Sehun berhenti ketika ia melihat wajah gadis yang selama ini bermain _game online_ bersamanya melalui mesin pencarian google. Tidak susah untuk mencari foto Baekhyun karena gadis itu adalah anak dari _public figure_ yang sering disorot oleh media.

Meskipun Sehun bertemu dengan Baekhyun hanya melalui _game online_ , tapi entah mengapa hubungan mereka sangat dekat, lebih dari sekedar keluarga. Jika mereka ada waktu luang, gadis itu enggan untuk menceritakan tentang keluarganya—mungkin itu karena ia tidak ingin ada yang tahu jika ID _baebyeons06_ adalah Byun-Baekhyun-yang-itu.

Lelaki berumur 17 tahun itu menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi roda sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Itu adalah penemuan yang besar, tentu saja. Dia tidak pernah menyangka jika gadis yang selama ini berbicara kepadanya dengan suara yang riang dan gembira adalah gadis dari keluarga terkenal.

Jika dibandingkan dengannya yang bukan siapa-siapa, mereka seperti berada didunia yang berbeda, antara langit dan bumi.

Dan ketika Sehun hendak membuka cuplikan berita dari tv yang di _upload_ ke youtube tentang hilangnya Baekhyun saat pelelangan, suara teriakan sang Ibu membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Sehun! Jeno! Makan malam sudah siap! Ayo cepat kalian keluar!" begitu ia mendengar suara panggilan dari sang Ibu yang berteriak dari dapur, Sehun tidak langsung menurut. Lelaki itu malah memutar cuplikan berita di youtube tanpa memperdulikan konsekuensinya jika tidak menurut perintah sang Ibu yang memegang kendali dirumah.

Menurut berita yang ia lihat didalam layar komputer miliknya, Baekhyun terakhir kali terlihat sebelum mati lampu yang terjadi selama beberapa detik—itu adalah waktu yang sama ketika Sehun merogoh saku celana untuk mencari ponsel pintarnya. Setelah lampu menyala dan semua pengunjung diperiksa satu persatu karena hilangnya kalung ratusan juta, hanya gadis itu satu-satunya yang menghilang selama acara berlangsung. Banyak yang menduga jika gadis itu yang telah mencuri kalung ratusan juta itu dan kabur begitu saja, tapi tidak banyak juga yang mengatakan jika Baekhyun diculik oleh komplotan yang merencanakan pencurian itu.

Sehun menyernyitkan dahinya ketika menemukan banyak keganjilan dalam berita itu. Seperti dugaannya, ini adalah masalah besar.

Namun ketika jemari Sehun hendak membuka video yang lain, tiba-tiba jendela pencariannya berubah putih dengan tulisan _your connection is lost_ pada setiap jendela yang ia buka.

 _Oh shit_! Tolong jangan bilang jika Ibunya mematikan sambungan _wifi_ nya!

Samar-samar Sehun mendengar suara teriakan Jeno dari lantai dua, "AAHHHHH! EOMMA! SAMBUNGAN _WIFI_ NYA MATI!" dari suaranya saja Sehun dapat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Adiknya itu. Ibunya pernah mematikan sambungan wifi ketika Sehun sedang bermain _game online—_ parahnya, itu adalah momen ketika ia dan keempat anggota teamnya sedang bertanding melawan musuh.

Benar-benar mimpi buruk.

"EOMMA MEMANG SENGAJA MELAKUKANNYA! SEKARANG CEPAT TURUN KAU OH JENO! DAN KAU JUGA OH SEHUN! JANGAN SAMPAI EOMMA MENARIKMU KELUAR DENGAN PAKSA HANYA KARENA KAU MEMAKAI GIPS!" aungan menyeramkan dari sang Ibu membuat Sehun bergidik ngeri. Ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain mengikuti perintah yang Ibunya katakan sebelum ancaman itu berubah menjadi kenyataan.

Ketika kursi roda Sehun berhenti disamping kanan tangga, ia tiba-tiba mendengar suara pintu depan yang terbuka. Sesosok pria berkacamata muncul dari balik pintu itu selang beberapa saat kemudian. Sosok paruh baya itu menghela napas berat sambil membungkukkan badan untuk melepas sepatu yang ia pakai lalu menatanya kedalam rak sepatu seperti biasa.

Sehun menyambut kedatangannya sambil memutar roda pada kursi rodanya menghampiri sosok pria berjanggut yang kini memperlihatkan wajahnya dengan jelas. "Selamat datang, _Ayah_." Pria paruh baya itu menyentuh kepala Sehun sebelum menghampiri sang Istri yang berdiri dibelakang Sehun yang turut ikut menyambut kedatangan Suami.

Pria itu memberikan mantel dan tas kerjanya kepada sang Istri sambil menghela napas berat, "Jadi? Bagaimana kelanjutan kasusnya, _sayang_?" suara lembut itu terdengar samar-samar dari belakang kursi roda Sehun.

" _Team_ penyidik masih memeriksa TKP lebih lanjut karena banyak keganjilan disana." Dengan malas pria paruh baya itu menjelaskan kepada Istrinya kelanjutan dari masalah yang sedang ia tangani. Sejujurnya saja, beliau benar-benar tidak ingin membahas masalah pekerjaan jika sudah berada dirumah. Dia ingin menstabilkan pikirannya yang kacau karena pekerjaan yang melelahkan itu.

Sehun tidak bisa berharap banyak dari Ayahnya untuk cepat-cepat menemukan Baekhyun. Ia tahu jika masalah yang sedang Ayahnya tangani itu bukan masalah yang kecil karena Sehun cukup yakin jika pelaku bukan orang yang sembarangan. Mereka bergerak secara profesional. Dan yang membuat Sehun ketakutan, apakah Baekhyun masih hidup pada detik ini?

Ketika Sehun tenggelam kedalam dunianya sendiri, ujung kaki lelaki itu yang di _gips_ tiba-tiba merasa geli. Lelaki itu menunduk dan menemukan Vivi, anjing jantan dengan jenis Bichon Frise berbulu seputih salju dan selembut kapas itu, tengah menjilati Ibu jari kakinya. "Vivi, hentikan." Tangan lelaki itu menggayuh-gayuh untuk mengusir Vivi yang sendari tadi tidak ingin lepas darinya.

 **5**

Baekhyun meletakkan toples kaca itu masuk kedalam brankas dengan wajah pucat pasih. Otot rahangnya lemas dan terjatuh seraya ia mencoba untuk bangun dari dunia mimpi. Sekujur tangannya gemetaran dan ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Jika Baekhyun menyatukan seluruh dokumen yang ia temukan, ditambah dengan pisau dan jantung manusia itu, apa mungkin Chanyeol yang membunuh Ibunya?

Gadis itu menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangan untuk menahan suaranya agar ia tidak berteriak. Air mata menetes di kedua pipinya yang kini bersemu merah. Dia takut. Dia tidak ingin berada disini lagi. Chanyeol benar-benar orang yang berbahaya, dan itu terbukti dari jantung manusia yang berada didalam toples kaca itu.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat. Ia mencoba untuk bangkit dari lantai meskipun kedua kakinya tidak memiliki tenaga hingga ia berulang kali terjatuh dan membuat lututnya sakit. Gadis itu memutar ganggang pintu, tapi pintu itu tidak bergeming tepat seperti harapannya. Chanyeol pasti mengunci pintu dari luar.

Tapi ia tidak menyerah begitu saja. Baekhyun berlari masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengambil apapun yang ia temukan untuk membuka kunci pintu itu. Dimulai dari sikat toilet, hingga _plunger_. Namun tidak dari keduanya ada dapat membuka pintu itu.

Baekhyun mengusap titik-titik keringat yang menetes ke pelipis matanya. Gadis itu terduduk diranjang rambil melirik pada jam dinding yang menempel diatas kepala ranjang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Sekarang jam telah menunjukkan pukul 06.58PM; jika ia tidak keluar dari apartemen itu sebelum Chanyeol kembali, ia mungkin berada dalam bahaya.

Baekhyun menyernyitkan dahi begitu ia menyadari sesuatu. "Pisau..." gadis itu melirik kearah brankas yang pintunya masih dalam keadaan terbuka. Ia tidak tahu harus menggunakan pisau yang telah merenggut nyawa seseorang atau tidak, tapi saat ini ia benar-benar tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Gadis itu berjongkok kemudian mengambil kain berwarna hitam yang ia letakkan didalam brankas itu. Meskipun awalnya ia enggan melakukannya, tapi Baekhyun akhirnya menetapkan keputusan. Ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa kabur!

Dengan gerakan cekatan, Baekhyun mengangkat besi yang menghubungkan engsel pintu agar dapat terlepas. Jika kedua engsel dipintu itu rusak, mengkunci pintu tidak akan menjadi masalah. Pintu akan terlepas dari bingkainya, dan Baekhyun bisa kabur dari apartemen itu.

Napas Baekhyun memburu ketika ia berusaha membuka engsel kedua yang berada sedikit lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya. Begitu ia berhasil melepas kedua besi yang menyambungkan engsel-engsel itu, gadis itu menendang pintu agar pintu itu roboh ke lantai. Ia melempar pisau yang ia pegang ke lantai, kemudian melompat keluar, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sesosok jangkung yang berdiri dibawah anak tangga dengan senyum mengerikan yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Ini sebabnya aku menolak untuk membiarkanmu hidup, _Silent Rat_. Kau mungkin cantik, tapi kau tidak bisa mem _bodoh_ iku."

Suara itu... Baekhyun langsung mengenali suara itu dari manapun;

 _Kris._

 **5**

 **To be continued. . .  
.**

 **.**

Don't forget to like this story, share, and comment down below. Thanks guys!  
-exonoir


	7. Ch 6 Been Through

**Identity**

 **exonoir ft. ohmysehun**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Romance, Smut, Fantasy, GS**

 **Warning YAOI area. Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Author tahu kalau kalian menginginkan_ ini _dari awal.. tapi maaf baru bisa ngasih adegannya di chapter 6 :"D author sengaja nyari waktu yang tepat hahaha *abaikan*_

 _Dan untuk yang berumur dibawah 17 tahun dan tidak suka adegan_ kekerasan _dan_ xxx _, tolong di skip aja :"D author tidak tanggung jawab jika kalian merasakan debaran yang tidak biasa :_ _)_

 ** _Special thanks to ohmysehun who always help me correcting every word and on the xxx part lol. And that's why I put your name in it. You deserve it. I'm not gonna lie, you did great! Thanks!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6. Been Through**

.

.

Kesal karena Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telepon secara tiba-tiba, Kris mengeram rendah sembari melotot kepada Baekhyun yang tersungkur ke lantai kamar mandi dengan darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya yang robek. " _Cih_! Ini semua salahmu, _bitch_! Karena kau, aku harus kerja lembur hari ini!" lelaki itu berjongkok sedikit didepan gadis itu, lalu menarik kerah _dress_ Baekhyun agar dapat kembali melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi gadis itu hingga kepalan tangannya menempel cipratan darah.

Lelaki itu menjilati darah yang mengenai kepalan tangannya dengan seringai menakutkan, "Hoh, lihat gadis kecil ini mulai ketakutan hm?" melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang meringkuk dengan kedua tangan yang melindungi wajahnya, Kris mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengangkat dagu gadis itu dengan kasar—memaksanya untuk mendongak menatapnya, "jadi keberanianmu untuk mati hanya sekedar gertakan hah?" imbuhnya meremehkan, kemudian menghempaskan dagu gadis bermata sendu itu dengan keras.

Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan jijik yang kentara diwajahnya, lelaki dengan _tatto_ pada lengan kirinya itu, menjambak rambut Baekhyun secara paksa agar terduduk dilantai kamar mandi. "Reaksimu itu terlalu lamban, dasar tolol!" makinya. "sudah kukatakan untuk tidak membiarkan orang sepertimu hidup, tapi _dia_ tidak mau mendengarku! _Bocah tengik_ itu selalu menghancurkan rencana yang kubuat!" imbuhnya tidak berhenti.

Lelaki jangkung yang berjongkok didepan muka Baekhyun itu mendecakkan lidah ketika ia tiba-tiba teringat sebuah ingatan yang membuatnya kesal terhadap Chanyeol, "Kalau saja aku yang melakukannya waktu itu, si bocah ingusan _anak Kepala Polisi_ itu pasti akan langsung mati ditanganku." Ia bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri, tapi meski begitu Baekhyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas.

'Anak-Kepala-Polisi? Maksudnya Oh Sehun?' Baekhyun bergumam didalam hati.

"Cih! Setiap kali mengingatnya membuatku emosi! Kenapa kutu-kutu seperti _kalian_ ada didunia?!" ia meludah ke lantai didekat wajah Baekhyun, setelah itu ia bangkit dan keluar dari kamar mandi sambil menghela napas dengan suara keras.

Chanyeol adalah pelaku dari penabrakan Sehun beberapa waktu yang lalu karena Sehun adalah ancaman nomor satu bagi mereka, berbeda dengan Ayahnya, Sehun dapat mencium gerak-gerik Kris dengan teliti. Oleh karena itu Sehun harus dimusnahkan.

Tapi Chanyeol melakukan kesalahan yang fatal ketika melakukan tugasnya. Ia tidak sempat memeriksa ulang keadaan lelaki berumur 17 tahun itu setelah ia menabraknya. Ia juga tidak memiliki kesempatan banyak karena takut jika ada seseorang yang melihatnya. Dan benar saja, Sehun ternyata selamat dari maut dengan hanya patah kaki.

Mengetahui jika masih ada saksi yang berkeliaran, Kris sangat marah—meskipun pada titik tertentu ia tidak dapat marah kepada Chanyeol karena _sesuatu_. Dia selalu melakukan tugasnya dengan sangat sempurna tanpa jejak, tapi karena kesalahan kecil dari Chanyeol membuat Kris dibayang-bayangi oleh hukuman mati yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya.

Mereka adalah kutu-kutu yang perlu dibasmi, atau bahkan dimusnahkan jika perlu.

Baekhyun sesenggukan karena menahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya. Pipi dan mata kirinya lebam dengan bibir yang robek hingga mengeluarkan darah segar. Air matanya tidak berhenti tumpah dipelipis matanya yang kini berubah menjadi ungu kehitaman.

Entah sudah berapa lama Kris memukulnya bertubi-tubi untuk meredakan amarahnya yang meledak ketika melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar itu. Baekhyun salah mengambil langkah. Dia tidak menyangka jika ada Kris yang menjaga apartemen ini selagi Chanyeol tidak ada. Baekhyun yakin jika Chanyeol yang merencanakan ini. Ia ingin melihat pergerakan Baekhyun selagi ia tidak ada.

 **6**

Lama waktu berselang, Baekhyun tidak sengaja tertidur dilantai kamar mandi dengan darah yang bersimbah ditubuhnya. Ketika gadis itu membuka kedua matanya, ia melihat sepasang kaki yang mengenakan _slippers_ bulu berwarna cokelat yang berdiri didepannya.

Gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk mendongak menatap sesosok jangkung itu meskipun kelopak matanya bengkak. "Kau bangun?" meskipun Baekhyun tidak dapat melihat dengan begitu jelas, tapi ia mengenali suara serak-serak basah itu.

 _Chanyeol._

"Mmm..." ketika Baekhyun hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, ia merasakan bibirnya perih, jadi ia hanya mampu mengeluarkan erangan lembut sebagai balasan untuk Chanyeol.

Hening, tidak ada balasan dari lelaki dengan telinga lebar itu.

Baekhyun mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya untuk memposisikan dirinya duduk dilantai. Tangan dan kakinya gemetaran hebat karena ia terlalu memaksakan diri. Baekhyun ingin meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol karena telah melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia lakukan, tapi ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Ketika Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya sekali lagi, Chanyeol berjongkok didepan gadis itu kemudian mencakup dagu Baekhyun. Lelaki dengan ragang yang tegas itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya agar Baekhyun dapat melihatnya. "Kau mencari ini?" Chanyeol memperlihatkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin berlian berwarna merah berbentuk _love_ dengan berlian-berlian bening kecil disekelilingnya.

Itu adalah... _The Heart of The Kingdom_ —kalung yang tiba-tiba menghilang dipelelangan.

Baekhyun terpaku dengan keindahan kilau dari kalung bernilai ratusan juta won itu, seolah seperti tersihir oleh kekuatan magis yang secara turun-temurun bersemayam didalam kalung itu. "Kau... benar-benar mengambilnya," gadis itu berbicara dengan susah payah meskipun bibirnya terasa nyeri.

"Tentu saja, ini hadiah ulangtahun untuk Adik perempuanku, Park Sooyoung." Ketika lelaki itu menyebut nama Adiknya, ia tersenyum lembut sembari memperhatikan kalung yang indah itu ditangannya. "lalu kau, bagaimana kau tahu kombinasi brankasku?" kedua alis Chanyeol mengkerut, menunggu jawaban Baekhyun seperti sedang mengintrogasi.

Awalnya Baekhyun menolak untuk berbicara karena takut membuat Chanyeol marah, tapi ternyata justru itulah yang memancing amarah lelaki dengan rahang yang tegas itu. Chanyeol menekan kedua pipi gadis itu menggunakan Ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya dengan kuat hingga membuat bekas lebam di area pipi Baekhyun terasa nyeri.

" _A-ack_! I-itu tanggal kau merilis _single album_!" ia akhirnya mau mengaku.

Puas dengan jawaban yang Baekhyun berikan padanya, lelaki itu melepaskan pipi Baekhyun dengan seringai yang sangat menggoda. " _Clever girl._ " ucapnya senang. "aku tidak mengira kau dapat menebaknya dengan mudah..." lelaki rupawan yang memakai _hoodie supreme_ itu mengusap bibir Baekhyun yang berdarah menggunakan Ibu jarinya sambil menyunggingkan senyum diwajahnya. " _oh.._ darahnya mengering..." ia menekan luka pada dibibir Baekhyun hingga mereka kembali mengeluarkan darah.

"Mmm!" Baekhyun menutup sebelah matanya karena menahan sakit.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya yang rupawannya kepada gadis itu hingga jarak di antara keduanya hanya menyisakan beberapa senti saja. Lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, seperti hendak mencium Baekhyun, tapi ternyata dugaan gadis itu salah. Chanyeol hanya berniat untuk menjilati darah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

" _Hmm..._ ini manis,"

"C-chanyeol..?" gadis itu merasa seluruh tubuhnya merinding ketika tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Dia mencoba untuk menghindar, tapi Chanyeol memposisikan tangan kanannya mencengkram bibir _bathtub_ , mendempetkan tubuh jangkungnya pada Baekhyun agar ia tidak menyingkir darinya.

Puas menjilati bibir Baekhyun yang sedikit membengkak karena pukulan Kris, lidah panas dan basah lelaki itu turun semakin ke bawah hingga leher jenjang gadis berperawakan kurus itu—meninggalkan bekas air ludah pada pipi Baekhyun yang kini berubah memerah seperti tomat.

Tak berhenti sampai disitu saja, Chanyeol kemudian mengkulum tengkuk leher Baekhyun yang mulus hingga membekas warna kemerahan berbentuk bulat dengan bangga. Lelaki dengan rahang yang tegas itu cekikikan dalam lekuk leher Baekhyun, puas dengan hasil karya yang ia buat.

"C-chanyeol, hentikan..." Chanyeol menjambak rambut Baekhyun kesamping kiri agar gadis itu dapat memiringkan kepala sedikit—membuatnya leluasa meninggalkan _kissmark_ pada beberapa tempat di leher Baekhyun yang jenjang.

Chanyeol menghentikan perbuatannya sebelum membuka mulut untuk bicara, "Tidakkah kau menikmatinya, _princess_?" ia bergumam dengan suara serak tepat ditelinga kiri Baekhyun. Ia kemudian menjauhkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menatap wajah gadis dengan rambut acak-acakan itu, tapi ia tidak menyangka jika ia melihat Baekhyun menitikkan air mata dikedua pipinya yang bersemu merah.

Setelah melihat air mata dikedua pipi Baekhyun, Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengingat masa lalunya yang paling tidak ingin ia ingat. Meski ia tidak mengingat wajah seseorang yang meringkuk dilantai dengan kedua tangan yang melindungi wajahnya, namun suara wanita berumur 28 tahunan itu dapat ia dengar dengan jelas ditelinganya.

" _Cih,_ " lelaki itu menutup kedua matanya agar ia dapat kembali ke dalam dunia nyata. Ia tidak ingin mengingat kenangan buruk di masa lalunya, terlebih ingatan tentang _Ibunya_. Chanyeol sudah cukup menderita karena ingatan itu selalu menghantuinya, seperti kutukan yang tidak akan pernah lepas darinya.

Chanyeol memasukkan liontin curiannya kedalam saku celana sembari menyunggingkan senyum lebar diwajahnya yang rupawan. Lelaki dengan telinga lebar itu memeluk perutnya ketika ia terkikik untuk menertawakan dirinya sendiri dimasa lalu.

Mengetahui jika ada yang salah dengan Chanyeol, ia mendorong tubuh jangkung Chanyeol menjauh darinya hingga membuat lelaki itu terduduk pada lantai kamar mandi. Gadis dengan bibir ranum yang menggoda itu memeluk kedua kakinya sendiri untuk melindungi diri. Dia mempererat pelukannya ketika melihat Chanyeol mendongakkan kepala untuk menatapnya.

Ketika Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang masih bersemu merah, ia terpaku melihat air mata dikedua pipi gadis itu. Entah mengapa hasrat untuk menyakiti muncul begitu saja dari benak lelaki itu, seolah ia ingin mendengar jeritan dari mulut Baekhyun ketika ia menyiksanya secara perlahan.

Ia ingin merusak, mengotori, dan mencabuli gadis itu.

Baekhyun berteriak ketika Chanyeol merobek _dress_ berwarna biru kehitaman yang ia pakai selama dipelelangan dengan paksa. Meskipun gadis itu mencoba untuk melawan dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia punya, tapi itu masih tidak cukup untuk menandingi kekuatan yang dimiliki Chanyeol. Lelaki itu jauh lebih kuat dan berotot dibanding dengan dirinya yang lemah.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan Chanyeol.

Lelaki dengan rahang yang tegas itu memaksa tubuh sintal Baekhyun berbaring pada lantai kamar mandi, sementara ia memposisikan kedua kakinya berada diantara paha gadis kurus itu. Chanyeol menunduk, menyaksikan bagaimana _dress_ itu tersingkap dan memperlihatkan bra dan celana dalam berwarna _pink pastel_ yang gadis itu kenakan.

"Oh _baby_ , kau terlihat cantik," Chanyeol tertawa pelan, lalu dengan cepat ia mengapit paha gadis dengan rona pink dipipinya dengan erat agar ia tidak dapat meronta.

Jantung Baekhyun berdegup dengan kencang ketika perlakuan Chanyeol kepadanya semakin kasar. Ia tidak menyangka jika DJ Chanyeol yang selama ini selalu ia banggakan akan berbuat seperti ini kepadanya. Baekhyun tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun untuk mengelak lagi. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya pasrah terhadap keadaan yang menimpanya.

Chanyeol mengunci kedua tangan Baekhyun dan menyentakkannya ke lantai. "Argh!" lelaki dengan lesung dipipinya itu tersenyum ketika ia mendengar rintihan indah yang mengalun dari bibir gadis dihadapannya.

Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada telinga Baekhyun, kemudian berbisik dengan suara serak yang menggoda, "Akan lebih indah lagi jika mau merintih saat aku memasukimu, sayang..."

Terlihat ketakutan dari tatapan mata Baekhyun begitu ia menyelesaikan perkataannya. Air mata gadis itu semakin menjadi ketika Chanyeol mengusap paha kirinya dengan lembut dan teratur. Berbeda dengan sembelumnya, jemari Chanyeol yang besar dan berisi itu tidak lagi menyakitinya. Ia justru membelai Baekhyun dengan sangat hati-hati, seolah ia takut untuk menyakiti gadis lemah itu lebih banyak lagi.

Ajaibnya, Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang nyaman didalam dirinya. Begitu tatapan mereka saling bertemu, pandangan mata Chanyeol turun ke arah bibir ranum itu lalu mengecupnya dengan hangat dan dalam, bahkan terlalu lembut untuk dirasakan. Beberapa detik berlalu, degupan jantung si gadis kecil itu semakin kencang. Chanyeol mengakhiri ciuman sepihak itu dan menggeser bibirnya dengan perlahan untuk menyentuh telinga gadis itu.

"Dengar, aku berusaha untuk bersikap lembut padamu. Tapi kau telah membuatku kecewa, Baekhyun- _ssi_." Suara serak Chanyeol menggelitik telinga Baekhyun dengan deru nafas hangat yang terdengar menyesakkan dada. Berhasil membuat gadis itu merinding tak kala Chanyeol mengakhiri pembicaraan itu dengan kuluman serta kecupan lembut pada telinga mungilnya.

Baekhyun menangkap kekecewaan yang mendalam dari tatapan tajam mata Chanyeol. Dia tahu jika Chanyeol terluka. Gadis dengan jemari lentik itu menutup kedua matanya, sebelum pada akhirnya menyuruh Chanyeol untuk melepaskan cengkraman erat lelaki itu pada tangannya. Dia ingin memeluk Chanyeol. Ia ingin mengobati penderitaan yang selama ini telah Chanyeol derita.

Gadis itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Chanyeol yang jenjang dengan sangat erat. Seolah tidak ingin melepaskan pelukan itu, Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Chanyeol. Mengendus aroma parfum yang menempel pada tubuh jangkung lelaki itu sambil sesekali mengecup leher Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Chanyeol..." gadis itu berbisik pelan yang nyaris tidak bisa didengar oleh lelaki yang ia dekap. Baekhyun mempererat pelukannya kepada Chanyeol, sehingga libido lelaki itu meningkat ketika merasakan bibir Baekhyun yang basah dan hangat menempel sempurna di ceruk lehernya.

Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum ia bicara, "Maaf, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi..." gumamnya lirih tepat pada telinga Baekhyun.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menarik celana dalam Baekhyun menggunakan tangan kanannya tanpa membiarkan Baekhyun melepas pelukan itu darinya, kemudian ia memasukkan dua jari tangannya yang besar dan berisi kedalam lubang kewanitaan Baekhyun yang basah. "Argh! C-Chanyeol sakit... h-hentikan kumohon," gadis itu berusaha untuk berbicara disela-sela tarikan napasnya yang tersenggal.

Awalnya Baekhyun menyernyitkan dahinya karena merasakan sakit yang amat sangat. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ia mulai terbiasa dengan rangsangan yang Chanyeol lakukan untuk meminimalisir rasa sakit ketika ia menghentakkan kejantanannya nanti.

Puas bermain-main dengan lubang kewanitaan gadis itu yang sudah sangat basah sekarang, jemari Chanyeol yang besar dan kuat berjalan menusuri setiap bagian tubuh Baekhyun yang sensitif. Lelaki itu dengan lihai membuka pengait bra yang dipakai Baekhyun, lalu mencakup salah satu payudara yang menantang itu, meremasnya sesekali sambil menjilati puting merah muda pada payudara yang lain.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala karena merasa kegelian. Jemari lentiknya meremas rambut hitam legam milik lelaki yang kini membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua payudaranya. "C-chanyeol hentikan... anghh..." ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya lagi. Sentuhan jemari lelaki dengan telinga lebar itu telah membuatnya ketagihan.

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan penisnya yang menegang dari dalam celana yang menyesakkan. Ia kemudian menggesekkan kejantanannya pada bibir vagina Baekhyun yang sejak tadi telah menantikannya. "Maaf ini akan sakit sedikit," lelaki itu mencoba untuk memperingatkan. Tapi Baekhyun yang telah kehilangan akalnya, dan putus asa, hanya bisa mengangguk menyetujui.

Dengan sekali hentakan yang kuat. Chanyeol berhasil menembus vagina pink milik Baekhyun.

"Nyah! Aahhh~ C-chanyeolhh!" pandangan Baekhyun memutih ketika merasakan benda padat mendesak masuk kedalam vaginanya, refleks Baekhyun mengapitkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Chanyeol, tidak membiarkan pinggang itu lepas dari cengkramannya.

Chanyeol menahan geraman ketika merasakan penisnya diremas oleh organ intim Baekhyun yang berkedut-kedut seperti mengundang Chanyeol untuk melecehkan gadis dengan tubuh mungil itu hingga ia tidak dapat berjalan lagi.

"Argh! Sial vaginamu begitu ketat sayang," Chanyeol memberikan seringai yang menawan hingga membuat pipi Baekhyun semakin memerah. Lelaki itu mengendus telinga gadis yang bergelayut pada lehernya sambil sesekali mendesah pelan dengan titik-titik keringat yang muncul didahinya.

Ketika Chanyeol kembali menghentakkan kejantanannya, Baekhyun merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa ketika ujung kepala penis Chanyeol menyentuh _sweet spot_ gadis itu. "Ngg.. _akhh_!" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya seraya Chanyeol tersenyum puas karena reaksi yang telah diberikan gadis itu padanya.

"Aku menemukannya..."

Lelaki itu kembali menghentakkan penisnya pada titik yang sama selama beberapa kali hingga membuat Baekhyun membungkam mulutnya, untuk menahan erangan yang tidak terkontrol dari bibir ranumnya.

"Jangan berhenti. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu, Byun Baekhyun..." lelaki itu menyingkirkan kedua tangan Baekhyun menjauh. Ia ingin mendengar suara erangan sensual Baekhyun yang menggelitik telinganya. Setiap Baekhyun membuka mulut untuk berbicara, suara merdu gadis itu seperti sedang membaca mantra yang dapat membuat Chanyeol menjadi ketagihan, merasa nyaman, dan tidak ingin lepas darinya.

Chanyeol menunduk untuk menyembunyikan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun, sambil meraba paha kanan gadis itu agar semakin mempererat pelukannya. Lelaki itu mendesah kenikmatan didalam ceruk leher Baekhyun sembari berbisik, "Kau tahu, Byun Baekhyun?" ia sengaja menjeda perkataannya untuk menangkap napasnya yang tersenggal, "...kau telah berhasil membuatku _gila_..."

Jantung Baekhyun berdegub dengan kencang ketika ia mendengar penuturan yang tidak biasa dari lelaki didepannya. Gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk mencakup pipi Chanyeol, kemudian menarik wajah lelaki rupawan itu kedalam ciuman yang panas dan berantakan.

Libido Chanyeol meningkat saat ia merasakan payudara Baekhyun bergesekan pada dadanya yang bidang dari balik kemeja abu-abu yang ia pakai. " _Oh_ , kau mencoba untuk menggodaku?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu, Baekhyun malah mengalihkan pandangannya karena malu. Gadis itu merasakan jika pipinya memanas, ia tidak menyadari dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Melihat reaksi yang menggemaskan dari gadis itu, Chanyeol tidak kuasa menahan tawanya yang meledak. Lelaki berumur 24 tahun itu kemudian memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat sambil membisikkan sebuah kalimat dengan suara serak yang menggelitik telinga gadis itu, "Kuterima tantanganmu, _princess_."

Chanyeol mendesakkan penisnya sedikit lebih cepat kedalam lubang hangat gadis yang sedang ia gagahi, membuat Baekhyun secara refleks memeluk erat leher Chanyeol dengan desahan indah Baekhyun yang mengalun merdu di telinga lelaki telinga lebar itu.

"Nyah ahh~ mnhh aah! Chanhh c-cukuph a-aku.. anhh! Ahh~!" tubuh Baekhyun yang kurus tersentak berulang kali karena tekanan yang Chanyeol berikan kepadanya. Gadis dengan bibir ranum itu mengetatkan lubang vaginanya, menghisap penis Chanyeol lebih dalam, membuat sang empu mengerang frustrasi.

"Aahh.. k-kau menghisap penisku dengan lahap, sayang. Hahh..hah..." senyum pada wajah Chanyeol mengembang seraya melihat ekspresi putus asa Baekhyun yang membuatnya puas.

"Hhh a-aku merasa ada yang aneh, C-chanyeol." Baekhyun mengerang. "b-bisa kita selesaikan ini?" ia melanjutkan perkataannya dengan suara yang terdengar merdu seperti nyanyian pengantar tidur ditelinga seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kau yang memintanya, _princess_ ," ia berkata dengan suara serak yang menggoda. Lelaki itu kemudian meremas paha kiri Baekhyun, tidak membiarkan kaki itu lepas dari pinggangnya. "aku tidak akan lembut," sambungnya.

Chanyeol dengan kasar mengangkat tubuh sintal Baekhyun sedikit, kemudian meremas kedua pantat Baekhyun hingga membuat mereka berubah menjadi kemerahan. Lelaki itu menusuk lubang sempit dan basah dengan brutal hingga Baekhyun mencapai klimaks.

Baekhyun mencengkram leher belakang Chanyeol menggunakan kuku tangannya, membekas tanda seperti bulan sabit yang kemerahan. Gadis dengan tubuh ramping itu menggigit bibir bawahnya yang berdarah ketika ia merasakan akan mencapai _orgasme_. "C-chanyeol!" gadis bermata lentik itu melengkungkan punggungnya. "anghh!" sekujur tubuhnya lemas seketika setelah ia pada akhirnya memuncratkan cairan bening yang hangat dari lubang sempitnya.

Chanyeol semakin kuat mendorong penisnya menusuk titik terdalam dari Baekhyun. Lelaki itu tersenyum sinis ketika ia melihat vagina Baekhyun keluar cairan yang mengalir deras akibat orgasme yang di alami gadis tersebut. Ia mengeram rendah, "Rrrh, masih belum..." Chanyeol meremas kedua kaki Baekhyun yang bersandar pada bahunya, "s-sedikit lagihh..." hentakan yang ketiga Chanyeol berhasil memuncratkan spermanya yang kental dan panas kedalam rahim perempuan dihadapannya hingga cairan keduanya meluber keluar yang bercampur dengan darah.

Lelaki itu tersenyum puas ketika melihat Baekhyun terkujur lemas dilantai kamar mandi. Ia menarik penisnya keluar dari lubang kewanitaan Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. "Luar biasa," Chanyeol berbicara kepada Baekhyun, tapi gadis dengan bibir ranum yang robek itu tidak merespon. Seolah energinya telah terkuras habis, Baekhyun kehilangan kesadarannya.

Chanyeol mendenggus. Lelaki dengan telinga lebar itu menatap tubuh sintal Baekhyun dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, menyadari jika ia telah berbuat hal yang tidak pantas kepada gadis itu. "Apa yang telah kulakukan?" ia berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri.

 **6**

Chanyeol meneguk segelas _wine_ yang bercampur dengan darah sembari menyandarkan punggungnya yang _topless_ pada permukaan kaca jendela kamarnya. Tatapannya yang tajam terpusat pada sesosok mungil yang menggeliat dengan tubuh yang telanjang sempurna diatas ranjang empuknya. Lelaki itu tidak berhenti mendecakkan lidah dengan penuh penyesalan pada setiap tarikan napasnya.

Tubuh gadis itu meringkuk seperti janin yang ada didalam kandungan. Kedua mata gadis itu tertutup rapat dengan rambut yang acak-acakan. Bibir gadis itu terdapat bercak darah yang telah mengering, dengan leher dan dada yang penuh dengan _kissmark_. Tubuh gadis itu telah bersih, tentu saja. Sebelum mengangkatnya keatas ranjang, Chanyeol telah membersihkan cairan lengket yang ada pada sekujur tubuh Baekhyun menggunakan handuk yang dibasahi oleh air hangat.

Chanyeol menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah merasa sebersalah ini kepada korban yang pernah ia siksa sebelumnya. Lelaki berumur 24 tahun itu meneguk segelas _wine_ yang bercampur darah hingga gelas itu kosong. "Apa yang telah kulakukan?" ia kembali melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_ , maafkan aku..." jantung Chanyeol berdegup dengan kencang karena rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. "tolong jangan tinggalkan aku..." tanpa ia sadari, air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya yang kini bersemu merah. Lelaki itu hancur. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk mencegah Baekhyun pergi. Ia tidak ingin sendirian.

Sesaat kemudian ponsel lelaki itu bergetar dari dalam saku celana panjang yang dipakainya. Ia merogoh saku celananya, kemudian menerima panggilan telepon itu tanpa mau melihat nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya. "Ada apa?" Chanyeol menarik napas dalam-dalam sembari menunggu seseorang diseberang sana menjawab.

" _Oppa_? Ini Sooyoung," suara ceria dari Adik yang paling ia sayangi mengalun dengan lembut, seolah telah menyalurkan energi positif kepada Chanyeol seperti mantra sihir yang ampuh.

"Oh itu kau, Sooyoung- _ah_. Maaf _oppa_ masih belum bisa mengirimkan hadiah ulangtahunmu. _Oppa_ sangat menyesal," lelaki itu bergumam rendah. " _oppa_ akan mengirimkan hadiahmu dalam waktu dekat, _oppa_ berjanji." Ia melanjutkan.

"Sooyoung tahu _oppa_ sangat sibuk dengan konser tur itu," Chanyeol membayangkan wajah Sooyoung yang semakin dewasa tersenyum dengan hangat kepadanya. " _oppa_ tahu? Gayoung akan kembali ke Korea tidak lama lagi!" begitu mendengar nama Gayoung dari mulut sang Adik membuat Chanyeol bergidik, "dia mengatakan padaku jika sangat merindukan _oppa_ ,"

Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol menjawab, "Oh benarkah? Bagus dia baik-baik saja."

" _Oppa_ pasti merindukannya juga, 'kan? Gayoung bilang, dia akan langsung ke apartemen _oppa_ begitu tiba di Korea."

"Kenapa tidak ketemu ditempat _biasa_?" Chanyeol menyernyitkan dahi.

"Gayoung tahu kalau _oppa_ sangat berhati-hati dengan kehidupan pribadi _oppa_ , jadi dia tidak ingin _oppa_ tersangkut skandal. Karena itu dia ingin menemui _oppa_ secara langsung,"

Chanyeol mengeram rendah, "Oh begitu." Ia tidak terlihat tertarik melanjutkan pembicaraan jika menyangkut dengan seseorang bernama _Gayoung_.

"Ah! _Oppa_ , aku harus menutup telepon sekarang. _Appa_ mengetuk pintu kamarku! _Bye bye_!" hubungan telepon itu langsung terputus. Chanyeol tahu jika Adik perempuannya itu tidak diperbolehkan sang Ayah untuk menghubunginya. Bagi sang Ayah, hubungan kekeluargaan dirinya dan Park Chanyeol telah terputus. Chanyeol bukanlah siapa-siapa selain orang asing.

Lelaki itu memasukkan ponselnya kembali kedalam saku celana sambil menghela napas yang panjang. "Sooyoung-ah, apa yang harus _oppa_ lakukan?" rasa sakit yang Chanyeol rasakan tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah karena suatu alasan. Dia tidak tahan diperlakukan selayaknya sampah oleh sang Ayah karena suatu masalah yang bahkan ia tidak tahu.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kedua kakinya keluar dari kamar dengan sempoyongan dengan gelas _wine_ yang ada pada tangan kirinya. Ia tidak ingin berada disekitar seseorang sekarang. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun.

Sepeninggalan Chanyeol dari kamar, Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya. Ia membungkam mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya dengan bendungan air mata yang sewaktu-waktu dapat tumpah begitu saja. Gadis dengan jemari lentik itu tersentuh dengan setiap kata yang ia dengar dari mulut Chanyeol. Ia merasakan sakit yang mendalam ketika Chanyeol berkata jika lelaki itu tidak ingin Baekhyun pergi.

Di satu sisi, Baekhyun senang jika kehadirannya diharapkan oleh seorang Park Chanyeol. Tapi pada sisi yang lain, ia takut jika sewaktu-waktu Kris akan melakukan sesuatu kepadanya. Dan pada sisi yang lain, ia juga ingin melindungi Oh Sehun yang ternyata adalah target yang harus Kris musnahkan. Tapi bagaimana caranya Baekhyun untuk menghubungi Oh Sehun jika tanpa seperangkat komputernya?

 _Ia tidak mungkin meminjam komputer Chanyeol. Kris pasti dapat melacaknya dengah mudah._

Sial.

 **6**

To be continued. . .


	8. Ch 7 The Less You See (part 1)

**Identity**

 **Exonoir ft. ohmysehun (** ** _LAGI?!_** **)**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Romance, Smut, Fantasy, GS**

 **Warning YAOI area. Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _NB: Kali ini Author akan membuat 2 chapter khusus yang menceritakan tentang Kris. Dan seperti biasa, Author dibantu oleh asisten setia ohmysehun. Berhubung Author tidak kuliah di jurusan hukum, jadi semua Author serahkan ke dia. Anyways, Author kasih recommended lagu yang cocok didengerin sambil baca, CöshuNie – Asphyxia._**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7. The Less You See [part 1]**

.

.

 **Kris POV**

Terik matahari yang telah meninggi tidak dapat Kris rasakan semenjak ia berada didalam sel penjara yang terisolasi dari dunia luar. Meskipun terdapat jendela dengan jeruji yang kokoh sebagai penghalang, Kris hampir tidak pernah keluar dari sel sialan ini selama lebih dari tiga bulan. Ia bahkan tidak berani berpikir akan terbebas dari ruangan ini.

Dalam masa-masa menunggu sidang terakhirnya dilaksanakan, Kris menghabiskan waktunya untuk menyesali seluruh perbuatannya. Dia telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar didalam hidupnya, dan mau tidak mau ia harus siap untuk menerima hukuman atas kecerobohannya.

Kris telah dibutakan oleh _uang_. Ia terjebak oleh pesona dunia kegelapan yang awalnya sangat menggoda. Namun entah mengapa perkerjaan yang digelutinya itu semakin berbahaya dari waktu ke waktu, hingga berhasil menjeratnya seperti tali yang melilit tubuhnya dengan erat.

Benar, Kris adalah seorang _hacker_. Kris berhasil membobol website resmi FBI lalu ia menjual informasi rahasia mengenai strategi perang Amerika kepada Korea Utara. Karena hal itulah Kris menjadi buronan nomor 1 yang paling dicari. Meski dulu ia _pernah_ berhasil lolos dari kejaran maut, namun tidak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia akhirnya tertangkap di Apartemen Studionya di Vancouver, Canada ketika mencoba untuk kabur.

"MAKAN!" teriak seorang sipir sembari melemparkan nampan kedalam celah kecil dibawah pintu metal. Ia sengaja tidak dimasukkan kedalam penjara bersama tawanan lainnya karena ditakutkan merencanakan strategi untuk kabur. Karena itu ia ditempatkan dipenjara _isolasi_ , yang lokasinya sedikit jauh dari tawanan lainnya; dengan dinding-dinding beton tebal yang nyaris tidak dapat dibobol.

Kris bangkit dari ranjang paten yang menjadi sarana tempat tidurnya, kemudian mengambil nampan itu sembari menghela napas dengan suara keras. Tanpa melihatpun, ia sudah tahu jika didalam nampan itu berisi semangkuk bubur kacang merah, potongan wortel dan kacang panjang sebagai salad, dan sekotak jus jeruk. Menu makanannya tidak pernah berubah sejak ia pertama kali tiba disini.

Bosan? _Pastinya_. Tapi Kris tidak bisa mengeluh atau meminta makanan yang lain. Jika ia nekat melakukannya, ia justru tidak akan diberi makan sama sekali selama beberapa hari.

 _Tidak ada tempat untuk orang manja disini._

Lelaki jangkung dengan tinggi badan 187cm itu menyuapkan sesendok bubur kacang merah kedalam mulutnya. Ia memaksa dirinya melahap makanan yang terasa hambar itu agar ia memiliki cukup tenaga. Namun ketika mengambil suapan yang ke tiga menggunakan sendok plastik, ia menemukan sebuah _ziplock_ kecil dengan secarik kertas didalamnya yang terbenam didalam bubur kacang merah itu.

Lelaki itu menoleh kearah lubang kecil dibawah pintu, memastikan jika tidak ada bayangan seseorang yang mendekat. Setelah ia memastikan jika keadaan cukup aman, dengan cepat ia mengambil _ziplock_ itu menggunakan sendok plastik, kemudian menjilati sisi plastik _ziplock_ yang menempel bubur kacang merah agar dapat melihat isi didalamnya.

Sebelum ia membuka ziplock itu, ia memeriksa keadaan untuk sekali lagi. Dia menelan ludah dengan susah payah ketika memberanikan diri untuk membuka _ziplock_ itu dan mengambil kertas didalamnya. Kris terkejut begitu ia membaca surat yang ada didalam kertas itu;

 ** _Tanggal persidanganmu sudah ditetapkan, begitu pula hukuman yang akan kau dapatkan. Jika kau ingin kabur, kau harus menghapal dan mengikuti intruksi yang kubuat dengan teliti..._**

Setelah membacanya, lelaki itu tidak dapat membantu selain menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Didalamnya bahkan tertulis agar Kris harus sesegera membuang kertas itu ke dalam kloset begitu selesai membaca, agar tidak ada siapapun yang mengetahuinya.

Lelaki dengan dagu yang runcing itu menarik napas dalam-dalam begitu ia membuang barang bukti kedalam kloset. Entah mengapa rasanya ia menjadi pemeran utama dalam film _action_ miliknya sendiri dengan adanya intruksi misterius itu.

Meski ia tidak tahu siapa pengirim dari kertas itu, Kris berterima kasih karena kertas itu telah memberinya harapan untuk keluar dari lubang neraka ini.

 **7**

Sebelum sidang dilaksanakan seminggu setelah ia mendapat instruksi misterius itu, Kris telah mempersiapkan dirinya dengan sangat matang. Ia telah melatih fisiknya dengan _push up_ , _squat jump_ , dan lari ditempat untuk berjaga-jaga jika usahanya untuk kabur itu memerlukan kekuatan fisik seperti pada film-film action pada umumnya.

Jantung lelaki itu berdegub dengan kencang ketika ia mendengar seseorang menendang pintu sel penjaranya. "Ayo bangun, pemalas!" seorang sipir dengan rambut cepak muncul dari balik pintu, sambil membawa sebuah kantong besar berwarna hitam ditangannya dan sebuah borgol yang menggantung pada ikat pinggangnya.

Sipir itu menatap pada Kris sebentar sebelum ia memborgol kedua tangan Kris. Lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu tersenyum tipis sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Kris sebagai pertanda—persis seperti instruksi yang surat itu berikan.

 ** _...4 jam sebelum sidang dimulai, kau akan dijemput oleh seseorang..._**

"Pakai ini dikepalamu," sipir itu terlihat tidak seperti orang Amerika, ia malah terlihat seperti orang China dengan mata sipit dan aksen yang kental ketika ia berbicara Bahasa Inggris.

Kris menurut, ia memakai kain itu sebagai penutup kepalanya. Setelah itu kedua tangannya diborgol, meskipun Kris menyadari jika borgol itu masih terkesan longgar. Selama perjalanan keluar dari rumah tahanan, Kris tidak dapat melihat apapun selain kegelapan. Dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang, Kris berharap jika rencana kaburnya itu berhasil.

 ** _...begitu keluar dari rutan, kau akan dibawa menuju lokasi persidanganmu menaiki bus..._**

Suara deru mesin terdengar jelas ditelinga Kris, ia bahkan bisa menebak jika tidak hanya ada satu atau dua orang yang ada didalam bus ini. Ketika memasuki bus itu, ia sempat mendengar suara beberapa langkah kaki. Apakah itu polisi dengan senjata lengkap? Ia tidak tahu.

Tidak lama berselang, tiba-tiba bus berhenti. Seseorang dari samping kirinya menarik lengan Kris agar lelaki itu bangkit dari kursinya. Kris mengikuti setiap langkah dari seseorang yang menariknya dengan hati-hati agar tidak jatuh atau menabrak sesuatu.

Ketika Kris dibawa ke sebuah ruangan dengan pengawalan ketat polisi bersenjata lengkap, ia tiba-tiba mendengar suara seseorang berbisik kepadanya, "Menikmati perjalanannya?" suara itu adalah suara yang sama seperti yang ia dengar di rutan—lelaki China dengan aksen yang kental itu.

Meskipun Kris tinggal di Vancouver seorang diri, lelaki dengan alis yang tebal itu sebenarnya terlahir dan besar di Guangzhou, China. Jadi tidak heran jika ia fasih berbicara dalam 2 Bahasa sekaligus. " _Hm_ , _tentu saja_." Kris merajuk kepada lelaki itu menggunakan Bahasa China untuk menguatkan asumsinya. " _kau_ , _benar..._?" ia melanjutkan dengan nada sedikit berbisik.

Lelaki itu melepas kain hitam dari kepala Kris dengan sekali usaha. Begitu Kris dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, lelaki itu menjawab dengan Bahasa China dengan nada yang sedikit berbisik. " _iya_." Jawabnya singkat.

Kris menundukkan kepala, berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan senyum. Ia tidak ingin seluruh rencana yang dibuat oleh _orang itu_ gagal hanya karena dirinya. Seseorang dengan inisial L—yang menulis surat itu—menyuruhnya selalu berhati-hati untuk mengambil langkah karena ini bukan didalam _video game_. Karena sekecil apapun kesalahan yang ia lakukan dapat membuatnya terbunuh.

 ** _...tidak perlu panik. Bersikaplah relax dan jangan mengatakan yang hal tidak perlu..._**

"Anda saudara Kris Wu, benar?" suara tegas dari seorang Hakim paruh baya itu menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruang pengadilan yang disaksikan oleh puluhan orang berjas rapih, dan juga beberapa reporter yang berada dibarisan paling belakang dengan kamera canggih. Seolah tidak ingin melewatkan sesuatu, suara jepretan dan _flash_ kamera DSLR memenuhi ruangan seperti cahaya pada permainan laser di sebuah konser pertunjukan.

"Itu benar..." Kris menjawab tepat pada _mic_ yang ada dihadapannya dengan gugup. Keringat didahi lelaki itu menetes hingga ke pelipis matanya. "...saya Kris Wu." Lanjutnya hati-hati.

Hakim paruh baya itu menganggukkan meskipun pandangan matanya tidak mengarah pada Kris. Ia justru disibukkan oleh beberapa kertas yang ada didalam sebuah folder plastik, Kris berasumsi itu adalah berkas yang akan menentukan masa depannya.

"Saudara, apakah Anda didampingi oleh penasehat hukum?" tatapan mata yang tajam dari Hakim seperti sedang mengintimidasi lelaki jangkung itu.

"Iya yang mulia." Suara pelan dari sosok gagah itu menggema diseluruh ruangan persidangan.

Hakim paruh baya itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesosok lelaki dengan rambut cokelat yang tertata rapih, yang duduk pada kursi disebelah kanan Kris. "Apakah benar Anda adalah penasehat hukum dari saudara tersangka?"

Lelaki yang memakai _blazer_ hitam itu menjawab dengan senyum yang mengembang pada wajahnya yang mungil, "Benar, yang mulia." Ia nampak percaya diri dengan setiap perkataan yang ia keluarkan. Tidak terlihat ketakutan atau apapun pada matanya.

Mendengar suara yang asing ditelinganya, Kris menoleh ke arah sumber suara sembari menyernyitkan dahinya. Lelaki dengan tinggi badan 187cm itu terkejut ketika melihat sosok yang tidak ia kenal terduduk ditempat yang seharusnya ditujukan kepada pengacaranya, Dong Si Cheng.

Ketika Kris hendak membuka mulut untuk berbicara, lelaki misterius itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Kris sebagai pertanda—sama seperti yang dilakukan sipir tadi. Kris terdiam sejenak ketika ia teringat dengan kalimat yang ia baca dalam surat itu.

 ** _...karena aku akan selalu mengawasimu. Kau akan menyadarinya ketika melihatku..._**

Lelaki itu terpaku. Ia membuang pandangannya kedepan untuk menatap Hakim yang sedang sibuk dengan kertas yang ada ditangannya. Sesaat kemudian ia meraih _mic_ agar mendekat kedepan mulutnya, " _Ehem_. Jadi, apakah Anda sudah tahu jadwal hari ini adalah pembacaan keputusan?" Hakim Ketua yang cerdas itu terlihat seperti sedang membuka lembaran surat keputusan. "...kepada saudara tersangka, harap dengarkan dengan seksama. Dan kepada panitera, tolong catat apapun yang saya katakan tanpa ada yang tertinggal," lanjutnya dengan suara yang serak.

Ketika pembacaan putusan pengadilan dimulai, Kris menundukkan kepala. Suara-suara yang dilontarkan oleh Hakim menggema ditelinganya, menusuk jantungnya seperti anak panah yang menancap pada tubuh korbannya. Ia tersenyum ketika mendengar Hakim paruh baya itu menyebutnya sebagai seorang _Hacker_ Profesional.

Kris menarik napas dalam yang panjang ketika Hakim Ketua hendak membacakan keputusan hukuman yang akan ia dapatkan. Kris langsung menegakkan badannya kemudian menoleh kearah pengacaranya yang berada disebelah kanan kursinya sambil menyernyitkan dahi. Anehnya, lelaki dengan wajah mungil dan tatapan yang tajam itu seolah tidak terlihat terkejut sedikitpun ketika mendengar jika hukuman yang akan Kris dapatkan adalah hukuman mati.

 _Dia seperti tahu segalanya._

Hasil persidangan hari ini cukup membuat gempar seluruh orang yang berada didalam ruang persidangan, tidak terkecuali warga yang menyaksikannya secara live melalui stasiun televisi di Canada. Kris yakin banyak orang yang bahagia ketika mereka mendengar hukuman yang akan ia dapatkan. Kris memang telah mengakui dosa yang telah ia perbuat kepada dunia. Dia tidak menyangka jika hidupnya akan berakhir tragis, tidak seperti pemeran utama dalam film _action_ yang sering ia lihat.

Begitu sang Hakim mengetuk palu dua kali, ia menyatakan dengan suara tegas jika kasus telah ditutup. Para reporter yang sendari tadi menunggu dibaris paling belakang, seketika berlarian untuk mendekati Kris yang tengah diapit oleh dua orang polisi. Mereka menyodorkan mic pada Kris dan menanyakan apa yang ia rasakan ketika Hakim telah menentukan hukumannya. Namun alih-alih sempat menjawab, Kris telah ditarik keluar oleh dua polisi itu untuk kembali ke dalam tahanannya, persis seperti yang kertas itu katakan.

 ** _...setelah persidangan selesai, kau akan kembali kedalam rutan bersama tahanan lain. Aku akan memberikan instruksi singkat sebelum itu..._**

"Hei tunggu, aku ikut!" lelaki bermata rusa itu tampak kesusahan untuk menyusul langkah cepat para polisi yang membawa _client_ -nya pergi dengan tergesa-gesa. Napasnya tersenggal begitu berhasil mengikuti Kris yang berhenti didepan bus yang akan lelaki jangkung itu naiki.

"Berikan aku waktu sebentar untuk berbicara dengan _clien_ -ku." Lelaki itu berbicara pada dua polisi itu dengan tegas. " _senang bertemu denganmu, Kris Wu._ " Sesosok lelaki yang menyamar sebagai pengacaranya itu beralih kepadanya menggunakan bahasa China dengan fasih. Lelaki itu tersenyum kepada Kris seolah seperti sedang menyimpan sesuatu.

" _Apa itu kau?_ " tanya Kris dengan hati-hati meskipun ia cukup yakin jika tidak ada satupun dari kedua polisi itu mengerti apa yang mereka katakan.

" _Benar. Itu aku._ " Lelaki itu mengakui. " _aku tidak memiliki waktu banyak. Disaat kau membuka mata, kau harus melihat apa yang tidak dapat kau lihat._ " Begitu ia selesai bicara lelaki itu tersenyum dengan lembut, meninggalkan Kris dengan pernyataan membingungkan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

" _Melihat apa yang tidak dapat kau lihat?_ " Kris menirukan kalimat yang lelaki itu katakan.

"...kalau begitu aku mengundurkan diri, Mr. Wu! Senang bertemu denganmu." Ia menepuk bahu salah satu polisi itu satu persatu sebagai tanda perpisahan. _"kita akan bertemu lagi._ " ia melanjutkannya menggunakan bahasa China dengan penekanan pada setiap katanya.

Lelaki bernama Luhan itu menghela napas panjang ketika langkah kakinya semakin menjauhi bus yang akan di naiki Kris. Ia mengambil kacamata hitam didalam saku blazernya, kemudian ia memakai kacamata itu untuk menutupi wajahnya dari sorotan media. " _Oh!_ Benar. Aku lupa membeli _makeup remover_." Ia bergumam di sepanjang jalan menuju mobil sewaan yang ia bawa. "jika saja Dong Si Cheng sialan itu tidak sakit perut disaat-saat terakhir, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menggunakan _makeup_ sialan ini. Bagaimana jika wajahku bisa di _kenali_." Lelaki itu tidak berhenti bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri.

Luhan memencet _remote_ agar kunci pintu mobil terbuka. Begitu masuk kedalam mobil _KIA Forte putih itu_ , ia menatap wajahnya sendiri menggunakan spion mobil dengan tatapan jijik yang kentara pada wajahnya yang mungil. " _Fuck_ , kenapa Victoria _jiejie_ memberikan _makeup_ dengan tahi lalat sebesar ini yang terlihat menggelikan?" ia menyentuh tahi lalat buatan yang berada diatas bibirnya itu, berusaha menghapusnya menggunakan ibu jarinya. Tapi tidak berhasil. "kenapa ini tidak bisa hilang?! Brengsek, apa yang wanita itu lakukan pada wajahku?" geramnya kesal. "jangan bilang dia menggunakan _tattoo temporer_?!" Luhan mengeram gemas, bersamaan ketika ponsel yang ada pada saku celananya berbunyi.

" _Speak_!" sentak Luhan setelah ia menerima sambungan telepon itu.

" _Lu_ , semuanya sudah siap. Aku berhasil menyempurnakan _nya_." Kerutan pada dahi Luhan sirna ketika lelaki itu mendengar suara serak anak buahnya.

"Oh~ _roger that_!" Ia langsung menutup sambungan telepon itu begitu selesai bicara. "hoho, _tidak lama_ lagi kau akan keluar dari lubang neraka itu, Kris." gumam Luhan dengan seringai puas diwajahnya. Lelaki itu kemudian menyalakan mesin mobil dan menancap gas keluar dari lokasi sidang dilaksanakan.

 **7**

Luhan memarkirkan mobil sewaannya didepan sebuah gedung kosong dengan rumput yang meninggi pada halamannya, dan lumut yang nempel pada dinding semen yang telah dimakan usia. Lelaki itu menoleh kearah mobil _Maserati GrandTurismo_ hitam yang tiba disana terlebih dulu sebelum dirinya.

Lelaki itu keluar dari mobil sewaannya, kemudian memeriksa setiap inci mobil itu hingga pada keempat bannya. Dia tersenyum puas setelah melihat mobil _kesayangan_ nya itu tidak terlihat memiliki kecacatan fisik. Jujur saja, Luhan tidak suka ada seseorang yang menyentuh barang pribadinya. Jika saja bukan karena pergi ke pengadilan sialan itu untuk menggantikan Dong Si Cheng, ia tidak akan pernah mau menggunakan mobil murahan seperti yang ia pakai tadi.

Suara langkah kaki Luhan menggema ketika ia berjalan semakin kedalam bangunan tua itu. Ia dengan percaya diri menuruni tangga hingga menemukan sebuah pintu cokelat gelap dengan papan bertuliskan " _DANGER HIGH VOLTAGE KEEP OUT_ " dengan warna hitam dan merah yang terlihat mengerikan. Lelaki itu mengetuk dua kali sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Tidak seperti bagian depannya yang terlihat menyedihkan, ruangan yang Luhan masuki itu cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali. Dengan AC, tiga layar komputer dalam satu meja, kulkas mini, dan satu tempat tidur yang penuh dengan tumpukan baju yang berserakan.

"Chen," suara tegas dari Luhan membuat seseorang yang dipanggil Chen itu menoleh. Lelaki berperawakan kurus itu memamerkan senyum yang aneh kepada _boss_ nya selama beberapa saat, kemudian tatapan matanya beralih pada layar komputer didepannya dengan kerutan pada dahinya. "aku berhasil mengeblur wajahmu sedikit ketika siaran live tadi. Aku jamin tidak ada yang mengenalimu. Ditambah dengan tahi lalat se _besar_ itu, _pfftt_... siapapun yang mengira kau Luhan—pewaris tunggal dari _Lu Corp_ ; mereka pasti akan berpikir dua kali."

Lelaki dengan tahi lalat buatan dibawah bibirnya itu tampak tidak senang dengan bercandaan yang dilontarkan Chen kepadanya. "Bisakah kau berhenti? Victoria _jiejie_ mempermainanku! Si sialan itu..." Luhan menarik kursi disebelah Chen dengan kasar.

"Itu artinya dia menyayangimu, Lu _ge_. Aku terkejut Victoria _jiejie_ mau membantumu dalam kasus ini. Tidak biasa-biasanya dia ikut campur, kau tahu?" Chen menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi gaming berwarna merah dengan nyaman.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada didalam pikiran wanita." Luhan menarik _wig_ yang ia pakai, dan menampakkan rambut emas miliknya dengan bangga. Lelaki itu kemudian melempar _wig_ itu keatas ranjang beserta blazer yang ia pakai tadi.

Victoria Song adalah seorang _Beauty Blogger_ yang terkenal karena kecantikan alami yang ia miliki. Didalam _Channel YouTube-_ nya, ia menginspirasi banyak kaum muda untuk mencintai tubuh mereka. Victoria juga banyak melakukan _tutorial makeup_ yang membuat namanya semakin dikenal di Negaranya. Dan yang paling mengejutkan dari itu semua, Victoria adalah sepupu dari Chen.

"Ah! Aku lupa memberitahumu. Pengacara Dong tiba disini beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia meminta maaf karena tidak dapat datang ke persidangan. Dia mengatakan padaku jika telah keracunan makanan, atau _sesuatu_." Chen memasukkan tangannya kedalam bungkus kripik kentang favoritnya. "dia meninggalkan tiga dus _beer_ kaleng disana..." ia menunjuk kearah sebelah pintu masuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer.

"Si sialan itu memang tidak bisa diandalkan." Lelaki itu mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari saku celananya sambil menghela napas dengan keras. "aku akan membunuhnya jika bertemu nanti. Yang sekarang jadi prioritas utama kita sekarang adalah mengeluarkan Kris dari penjara itu _bagaimanapun_ caranya."

Chen membuang pandangannya dari layar laptop miliknya untuk menatap Luhan, "Kenapa kau terobsesi untuk mengeluarkan Kris dari sana? Memang apa yang telah dia lakukan hingga membuatmu tertarik?" ia menoleh kearah Luhan yang duduk ditepi ranjang dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat dibawah dadanya.

"Mmm..." jeda yang cukup lama bagi Luhan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chen. "mungkin itu karena hutang budi." Ia melanjutkan dengan nada sedikit bimbang.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda 'kan?" Chen menyadari keganjilan pada setiap kalimat yang lelaki itu katakan padanya, seolah Luhan menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Luhan tidak sepenuhnya berkata jujur kepada Chen. Pertemuan pertama Luhan dengan Kris berlangsung bertahun-tahun yang lalu ketika mereka berdua berada di sekolah tinggi. Waktu itu Luhan sering terkena _bully_ teman-teman sebayanya karena memiliki keluarga yang kaya. Dan Kris yang waktu itu menjadi murid baru dan tidak memiliki teman, ia menemukan Luhan terkunci didalam gudang olahraga dengan wajah yang babak belur dan seragam sekolah yang penuh lubang.

Setelah perlakuan yang tidak terduga oleh teman-teman sebayanya itu, ayah Luhan murka. Ia langsung memindahkan anak semata wayangnya ke Sekolah Asrama yang ada di Australia pada keesokan harinya. Sejak kejadian itu, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kris lagi.

"Berhenti bermain-main, Chen. Aku tidak membayarmu untuk bersantai." Gertak Luhan pada Chen yang sejak tadi melontarkan pertanyaan seperti sedang menginterogasinya.

"Kau bahkan tidak membayarku sepeserpun!" serobot Chen tidak terima.

"Tepat sekali."

" _Lalu..._ kapan kau akan kembali ke China? Kau tidak mungkin tinggal di Canada dalam waktu yang lama, 'kan?" Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chen. Lelaki dengan rambut pirang itu menundukkan kepalanya dengan dahi yang mengkerut. "aku tidak keberatan kau tinggal di sini lebih lama, _mate_. Sungguh. Tapi aku tidak ingin ikut campur dengan urusan keluargamu."

Mau tidak mau Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya.

 **7**

Hari yang dinantikan akhirnya tiba. Degup jantung Kris berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya mengingat hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia akan hidup didunia—setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan. Kris bangun lebih awal untuk mempersiapkan dirinya. Ia tidak tahu bagian tubuh mana yang akan terkena timah panas nantinya. Ia bahkan berharap jika rasa sakit yang akan ia rasakan tidak berlangsung lama agar ia tidak tersiksa.

Ia tidak tahu harus mempercayai kata-kata dari kertas itu atau tidak. Fakta jika ia akan tetap dijatuhi hukuman mati tidak berubah sama sekali. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti apa maksud lelaki itu ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

" _Melihat apa yang tidak dapat kau lihat?_ —jangan bercanda." Ia mondar-mandir disekeliling sel khusus miliknya dengan tangan yang berkeringat karena gugup.

 _Knock knock_

Mendengar suara ketukan jari dari seseorang dibalik pintu metal itu, Kris bangkit dari ranjang paten yang ia tiduri agar dapat mendekat kearah sumber suara. Begitu Kris mendekat, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang melemparkan _ziplock_ kecil berisi dua butir kapsul berwarna pink-putih dari lubang dibawah pintu. Sepertinya seseorang itu menendangnya menggunakan kaki agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

 ** _...sebelum sipir membangunkanmu pukul 09:00 AM, usahakan kau telah bangun 1jam lebih awal karena kau akan mati satu kali..._**

Kris mengambil _ziplock_ itu agar dapat melihat dua butir kapsul itu dengan teliti. _Inikah racikan obat yang akan membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak sementara?_ Pikir Kris dari dalam hati. Ia takut jika itu justru benar-benar membunuhnya.

Kris memberanikan dirinya mengambil langkah yang tidak pernah ia tempuh sebelumnya. Ia tidak pernah menyentuh narkoba sebelumnya, jadi ia tidak tahu efek apa yang akan ia dapat ketika pertama kali meminumnya. _Lalu dua butir kapsul_? Apakah itu sama dengan bunuh diri?

 _What the hell_ , dia akan mati juga nantinya.

Lelaki itu menelan obat itu dengan air yang berasal dari _washtub_.

Jantung Kris berjalan sangat lambat, bahkan nyaris dapat terdengar. Efek yang diberikan pada obat itu berlangsung selama 5jam, dan ketika Kris berada dalam tahap kehilangan kesadaran hingga mengarah ke koma, banyak orang yang menganggap Kris telah mati. Mereka sempat membawa Kris ke rumah sakit yang tidak jauh dari rutan, namun karena dokter tidak dapat merasakan denyut nadi dari lelaki itu, Kris akhirnya di nyatakan meninggal dengan diagnosa yang masih tidak jelas karena belum diadakannya pemeriksaan otopsi.

Ketika Kris tersadar dari tidur panjangnya, lelaki itu terbangun didalam tempat yang sangat gelap dan dingin. Tidak salah lagi, ia berada didalam lemari pendingin bersama dengan mayat lainnya. " _Kau harus melihat apa yang tidak dapat kau lihat, huh?_ " gumam Kris menggunakan bahasa China sembari menendang pintu itu berkali-kali.

Begitu ia berhasil membuka pintu itu menggunakan kakinya, Kris menyentuh dinding _stainless steel_ lemari pendingin disamping tubuhnya untuk mendorong trolinya keluar. " _Sial._ Baunya busuk sekali disini." Ia berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri sembari menutup hidungnya. Entah ada berapa mayat yang berada diruangan itu sekarang. Tapi alih-alih Kris merasa takut, ia justru merasa bahagia karena dapat terbebas dari lemari pendingin itu.

Lelaki dengan rahang yang tegas itu menoleh ke kanan kiri untuk memeriksa keadaan begitu ia berhasil keluar. Ia mengusap dadanya dengan lega karena tidak ada siapapun disana yang melihatnya bangkit dari kematian. Entah kekacauan apa yang akan terjadi didalam Rumah Sakit itu jika ada seseorang yang melihatnya.

 ** _...sebelum keluar, pakai jubah putih dan masker untuk menutupi dirimu..._**

Kris mengambil jubah putih dokter yang menggantung di dinding dekat pintu masuk. Namun ia tidak melihat masker disana. Ia berjalan mendekati meja dengan beberapa folder yang tersusun rapih. Dan benar seperti asumsinya, ia menemukan sekotak sarung tangan latex dan masker di atas meja itu. Namun ketika ia hendak memasang masker dan sarung tangan itu, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dengan suara langkah kaki beberapa orang yang mendorong tempat tidur pasien.

 _Sepertinya ada seseorang yang baru saja meninggal sehingga mereka membawanya kemari._

Kris cepat-cepat memasang masker itu pada wajahnya sebelum mereka melihat wajah lelaki itu. Ia juga sengaja untuk memasang sarung tangan latex seolah-olah ia baru saja melakukan pemeriksaan terhadap mayat yang ada disana.

" _Oh_! Ada seseorang disini!" seorang wanita terkejut ketika melihat tubuh jenjang Kris yang berdiri disudut ruangan. Wanita dengan rambut pirang itu menghampiri Kris, berniat untuk melihat wajah lelaki itu, "maafkan saya, _Dr. Evans_ ," ia melihat plat nama yang ada pada jubah putih yang ia pakai.

"Ti-tidak masalah," Kris menjawab dengan suara serak yang khas.

"Bukankah ini jam makan siang Anda, Dok? Anda tidak istirahat?" wanita itu menyernyitkan dahi, sementara rekan-rekannya memeriksa beberapa berkas dari mayat yang baru tiba itu.

"Benar. Ini jam makan siangku. Jadi sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang," ucap Kris dengan tangan yang gemetaran karena takut ketahuan. Lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya yang panjang untuk keluar dari ruang mayat itu secepat yang ia bisa. Namun ketika ia berhasil keluar, wanita itu tiba-tiba berteriak memanggilnya lagi.

"Tunggu!" mendengar suara teriakan itu membuat jantung Kris berpacu dengan kencang.

 _Apakah dia ketahuan? Apa yang harus Kris lakukan jika penyamarannya terbongkar?_

"Tunggu sebentar. _Wow_ , Anda berjalan cukup cepat juga." Wanita itu memberikan kacamata milik Dokter-Evans-yang-sebenarnya kepada Kris. "Anda melupakan _ini_." Ia berkata. "lalu apa Anda sudah memeriksa mayat seseorang atas nama Kris Wu yang baru saja masuk hari ini?" ia melanjutkan.

Setelah mengambil kacamata bulat dari tangan wanita itu, Kris menjawab dengan gugup, "A-aku belum sempat memeriksanya karena sekarang jam makan siangku, 'kan?"

"Oh benar. Maaf telah mengganggu, Dr. Evans." Setelah berbicara, wanita itu langsung pergi.

 ** _...setelah berhasil keluar dari Rumah Sakit, cari mobil hitam berpintu dua dengan jendela yang terbuka setengah. Kau akan bertemu denganku disana. —L_**

Kris mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju parkiran mobil yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu utama dimana ia keluar tadi. Dari 30 lebih mobil yang ada disana, hanya ada 7 mobil dengan pintu dua. Lelaki itu sampai melihat setiap jendela pada mobil yang ia temukan, hingga ia melihat mobil _Maserati_ yang terletak dibawah pohon dengan jendela yang terbuka setengah, dan seseorang yang terlihat seperti sedang memegang rokok elektik yang duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Tanpa mau berpikir panjang, lelaki dengan alis tebal itu mendekati mobil hitam itu dan duduk di kursi samping pengemudi. "Oh, kau sudah datang." Lelaki itu menyapa Kris dengan ramah. "bagaimana perjalanannya? Menyenangkan? Atau menegangkan?" wajah lelaki itu nampak tidak asing di ingatan Kris.

"Bisakah kita pergi dari sini secepatnya?" Kris melepas masker wajah dan sarung tangan latex yang ia pakai. "aku tidak ingin mereka menemukanku." Desak lelaki itu dengan titik-titik keringat yang muncul di dahinya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah mengganti tubuhmu dengan tubuh orang lain. Jadi mereka tidak akan menaruh curiga." Lelaki dengan wajah mungil itu meletakkan rokok elektriknya sebelum ia menyalakan mesin mobil kesayangannya. "kau beruntung tidak mati, kau tahu? Dua kapsul seharusnya dapat membuat gangguan pada jantung dan _hipotensi_..." Luhan terkikik karena ucapannya sendiri.

" _Sial_! Lalu kenapa kau memberiku dua kapsul jika kau tahu akan memberikan efek samping yang mengerikan seperti itu?!"

"Buktinya kau baik-baik saja sekarang," lelaki itu memutar bola matanya dengan malas, "orang kepercayaanku mengatakan setiap tablet akan memberikan efek 2,5jam saja. Jadi aku berpikir... mereka tidak mungkin menyelesaikan pemeriksaanmu hanya dalam 2,5jam. Karena itu aku memberimu dua kapsul." ia menjelaskan. "aku jenius 'kan?" lelaki itu memamerkan deretan giginya yang seputih salju dengan bangga didepan Kris.

"Jenius? Apa kau gila?" gerutu Kris tidak berhenti.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Luhan. Aku belum memperkenalkan namaku secara resmi padamu." Ia menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Kris. Tapi lelaki jangkung itu malah menyentuh kepala Luhan, dan mengarahkan pandangan Luhan ke depan.

Ia kemudian melepas kepala Luhan sambil berkata, "Bisa kita pergi dari sini?"

 **7**

 **to be continued. . .**


	9. Ch 8 The Less You See (part 2)

**Identity**

 **Exonoir**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Romance, Smut, Fantasy, GS**

 **Warning YAOI area. Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8. The Less You See [part 2.]**

.

.

 **Flashback ON**

Semenjak Ayahnya dipindah tugaskan secara mendadak ke Beijing, Kris yang waktu itu masih duduk dibangku kelas 2 disekolah tinggi, tidak memiliki banyak pilihan. Mau tidak mau dia harus mengulang semuanya dari awal seperti me-reset permainan kembali ke level 1. Jujur saja, Kris memang tidak menyesali kepindahannya dari sekolah lama, ditambah ia juga tidak memiliki banyak teman disana. Hanya saja, membiasakan diri terhadap suasana disekitar membuatnya sedikit kerepotan—seperti dimana letak toilet, _gymnasium_ , atau spot yang paling enak untuk membolos pelajaran.

Dengan pengetahuan bahasa Mandarin yang masih sangat minim, Kris memperkenalkan diri didepan kelas barunya untuk pertama kali menggunakan bahasa Inggris seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika masih tinggal di Canada. Lucunya, ia bahkan tidak sadar jika telah membuat seisi kelas kebingungan karena perkataannya.

Lelaki dengan tinggi badan 187cm itu sengaja membungkukkan badan sedikit begitu ia selesai memperkenalkan diri—sesuai dengan tata krama yang pernah ia baca di suatu artikel di internet. Tapi alih-alih mendapat respon yang baik oleh teman-teman barunya, Kris justru menjadi bahan cemooh karena mereka tidak membungkukkan badan seperti yang dilakukan oleh orang Jepang.

Meskipun Kris adalah keturunan China yang menetap di Canada, sejak kecil sang Ayah selalu berbicara bahasa Inggris padanya, jadi bisa dikatakan jika mereka tidak pernah menggunakan bahasa Mandarin sebagai bahasa Ibu mereka. Nyatanya, sang Ayah jarang dirumah semenjak Ibu kandung Kris meninggal dunia ketika Kris masih berumur 4 tahun—hingga suatu hari sang Ayah memperkenalkan sesosok wanita dengan seorang batita yang diyakini akan menjadi Ibu dan saudara tirinya kelak.

Adik tiri perempuan Kris bernama Jeon Somi—yang kini berganti nama menjadi Wu Somi. Umur di antara keduanya berjarak 10 tahun. Kedua orangtua mereka menikah ketika Kris berumur 12 tahun, dan Somi yang masih berumur 2 tahun. Walaupun mereka saudara tiri, namun Kris sangat menyayangi Somi seperti Adik kandungnya sendiri.

" _Baik, Kris. Kau boleh duduk dibelakang meja Lu-Lu._ " Ucap wali kelas Kris yang baru dengan menggunakan bahasa Mandarin sembari menunjuk meja kosong yang terletak di paling ujung kelas yang dekat dengan jendela.

Kris hanya bisa menangkap gerakan tangan wanita paruh baya itu tanpa mengerti apa yang beliau katakan sebenarnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang sembari menyampirkan tas punggungnya pada satu bahu tanpa mengatapan apapun lagi, toh ia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan kepada teman-teman barunya.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Lu-Lu itu menoleh ke meja dibelakangnya dengan senyum lebar yang mengembang diwajahnya. Ia menatap wajah Kris selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya memperkenalkan diri, "Kau tidak bisa bahasa Mandarin, 'kan? Namaku _Luhan_. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan Xiao-Lu atau Lu-Lu." Lelaki berambut cepak yang sedikit mencolok itu berbicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris dengan sangat fasih.

"Hm.. kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Xiao-Lu," ia memutuskan. "ngomong-ngomong, namaku Kris." Lelaki jangkung itu kembali menyebutkan namanya sembari menarik kursi, lalu meletakkan tas ranselnya keatas meja barunya dengan santai.

"Aku sudah tahu. Kau mengatakannya keras-keras didepan kelas," sergah lelaki yang lebih pendek, menertawakan kepolosan si murid baru. "oh benar juga. Kau belum memiliki buku pelajaran ya? Pakai saja punyaku. Aku _tidak terlalu_ membutuhkannya." Ia memberikan buku pelajaran miliknya pada Kris tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Kris menerima buku itu dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ia tersenyum pada Kris sebelum pada akhirnya lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke papan tulis. Entah mengapa Kris merasa ada yang berbeda dari senyum lelaki itu; seolah ia menyimpan sesuatu yang menyakitkan sehingga senyuman itu terkesan kaku, dan dibuat-buat.

" _Thanks._ " Tanpa memperdulikan teman sekelasnya yang lain, Kris membuka buku yang ia pinjam dari Xiao-Lu dan menemukan sesuatu yang sedikit menganggu. Beberapa halaman pada buku pelajaran itu tersobek dengan beberapa bekas coretan menggunakan bahasa Mandarin yang tidak ia ketahui artinya.

Merasa jika buku itu bukan miliknya, Kris akhirnya mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak perduli.

Ketika jam makan siang tiba, Kris menolak ajakan ke kantin bersama Xiao-Lu. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika masih berada disekolah lamanya, ia selalu tertidur disuatu tempat yang sunyi dan paling jarang didatangi murid; namun karena ia masih belum terbiasa dengan sekolah barunya, ia memutuskan untuk tidur dikelas bersama keramaian yang membuat telinganya panas.

Dan disaat lelaki itu hendak mengistirahatkan kepalanya diatas tumpukan buku, dua murid lelaki mendatangi meja Kris sembari membawa beberapa jajanan kantin—mengingat ia tidak makan siang seperti murid yang lain.

"Untukku?" lelaki jangkung itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan ragu-ragu setelah satu dari kedua murid itu menyodorkan sebungkus roti berisi cokelat kepadanya. "terima kasih." Ia menerima roti itu dengan senang hati.

Sepertinya teman-teman sekelasnya tidak seburuk yang ia kira.

"Namaku Zhang Yixing, dia Huang Zitao. Senang bertemu denganmu." Lelaki yang memakai kacamata memperkenalkan diri sembari menyodorkan tangannya kepada Kris.

Kris menyambut tangan Yixing, "Wu. Kris. Kris Wu." Ia menyebut namanya dengan terbata-bata. "maaf, kukira tidak ada yang bisa berbahasa Inggris disini selain Xiao-Lu."

Yixing dan lelaki yang dipanggil Zitao itu saling menatap, tak lama kemudian lelaki yang memakai kacamata itu kembali menjawab dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit ragu-ragu, " _Uh_ , _well_..." ia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kosakata _kami_ tidak terlalu bagus, jadi kami takut jika kau tidak mengerti." Lelaki yang lain, dengan kantung mata dan poni rambut yang panjang, membalas perkataan Kris meski lelaki itu masih memakai logat mandarin yang kental.

Kris mengangguk mengerti. "Oh..."

 **. . . .**

" _...untuk tugas kali ini, kalian harus membuat kelompok setidaknya 4 orang. Dan tugas harus di kumpulkan minggu depan; atau kalian gagal._ " Seorang guru lelaki dengan rambut cepak yang terlihat membosankan, berbicara didepan kelas sebelum jam pelajarannya berakhir.

Kris mengetuk punggung Xiao-Lu menggunakan jari telunjuknya, meminta bantuan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan sejak pindah ke sekolah itu sebulan yang lalu. "Hei, apa katanya?" ia bertanya ketika Xiao-Lu menoleh ke belakang.

"Hm.. tugas kali ini sebagai kelompok, setiap kelompok ada 4 orang, dan tugas di kumpulkan minggu depan. Lebih dari itu, kau gagal." Dan seperti biasa, Xiao-Lu mengartikan perkataan dari Mandarin ke Inggris untuk Kris. Lelaki berwajah mungil itu selalu menyunggingkan senyum disetiap ia selesai bicara, dan entah bagaimana Kris melihat senyuman lelaki itu seolah terlihat menyedihkan, seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

Kris mendesah dengan suara keras sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi, "Hahh... merepotkan sekali," ia bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri sembari melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dada dengan santai. "Aku benci PR." ia melanjutkan seraya cekikikan lembut terdengar dari mulut Xiao-Lu yang kembali menoleh ke arahnya.

"Yo Kris," tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara Zitao berteriak dari kejauhan diantara puluhan suara berisik yang meramaikan kelas. "kita bertiga!" ia menunjuk dirinya, kemudian pada Yixing yang diduduk pada meja disamping kirinya bergantian.

"Oke." Kris membalas teriakan Zitao dengan nada yang sama. Setelah itu ia membuang pandangannya pada Xiao-Lu yang kini menghadap pada papan tulis. "hei," lelaki yang lebih tinggi berkata, "mau satu kelompok denganku?"

Xiao-Lu mengalihkan pandangannya dengan gerak-gerik yang aneh dan sedikit mencurigakan. "Kurasa aku..." Xiao-Lu bergumam rendah sementara ia menghindari tatapan mata Kris dengan sengaja. "a-aku tidak mau _merus—_ "

Belum selesai ia bicara, Kris tiba-tiba memotong perkataannya, "Kenapa? Kita kekurangan orang."

"Tapi _mereka_ tidak menginginkanku." sergah Xiao-Lu dengan nada yang pelan, sengaja agar Kris tidak mendengarnya.

 **. . . .**

"...kau sebaiknya menjauh dari Lu-Lu, Kris." Perkataan itu terucap dari mulut Zitao ketika mereka bertiga berada di _starbucks coffee_ sepulang sekolah. "itu kalau kau tidak ingin berakhir menjadi seperti _dirinya_." Ia melanjutkan dengan sedikit penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya.

Kris menyernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti. "Memang kenapa? Apa yang salah dengannya?" ia menuntut penjelasan kepada kedua temannya kerutan didahinya—yang menandakan jika ia tidak sedang bercanda sekarang. "dia selalu membantuku menerjemah, dia orang yang baik."

Yixing dan Zitao saling menatap, kemudian Yixing membuka mulutnya untuk bicara, "Dia itu... seorang _gay_."

 **. . . .**

Setelah Kris memastikan jika tidak ada satu murid pun yang tersisa dikelas, lelaki itu bangkit dari kursinya untuk mengambil salah satu buku pelajaran milik Xiao-Lu yang berada dikolong meja dengan hati-hati. Sejak Yixing dan Zitao menyatakan perasaan tidak sukanya kepada Xiao-Lu beberapa hari yang lalu, ia ingin memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sobekan kertas pada halaman buku pelajaran Xiao-Lu.

Lelaki itu terkejut dengan apa yang ia temukan, "Oh astaga." Kris kehilangan kata-kata. Benar seperti dugaannya, Xiao-Lu mendapat perlakuan yang tidak sepantasnya oleh teman-teman sekelasnya. Kris bahkan berharap jika ia tidak pernah menemukan bukti sebanyak ini.

Didalam buku itu ia melihat coretan menggunakan bolpoin hitam yang sangat tebal sehingga melubangi kertas pada halaman yang selanjutnya. Dan dari kesekian huruf rumit yang ia lihat, Kris menjumpai kata "Die" dan "Gay" menggunakan bahasa Inggris yang ditulis menggunakan spidol merah yang seolah terlihat seperti darah.

 _Dia terkena bully_? Kris mengambil buku pelajaran yang lainnya, dan semuanya sama. Seumur hidup Kris belum pernah melihat kasus pembully-an sebelumnya. Jujurnya saja, ia bahkan tidak pernah berada disekolah karena banyak pelajaran yang membuatnya bosan. _Tapi ini_? Ia seolah melihat seekor rusa yang bahkan masih dapat tersenyum meski ia hidup di tengah-tengah kumpulan serigala yang kelaparan.

 _Bagaimana dia melakukannya_? _Bagaimana dia masih terlihat kuat ketika dia berada pada titik dimana ia terjatuh_? Kris membalik halaman demi halaman pada buku lain yang ia temukan. Disamping coretan tulisan menggunakan bahasa Mandarin yang tidak ia mengerti, hampir seluruh halaman buku itu terdapat coretan gambar yang menjijikkan seperti tahi dan _penis_.

Kris tidak tahan melihatnya.

Ia menutup buku itu dengan keras seperti hendak mendobrak meja.

"Puas dengan apa yang kau lihat?" suara yang terdengar menyedihkan itu terdengar dari belakang tubuh Kris. Itu adalah suara Xiao-Lu. Lelaki yang lebih pendek itu berdiri tidak jauh dari Kris dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak. Pada tatapan matanya seperti tidak bernyawa, dan sangat datar; seolah senyuman yang selama ini ia perlihatkan pada Kris hanyalah kepalsuan.

Dia... seperti kehilangan semangat **hidup**.

 **. . . .**

Kris terbangun dengan titik-titik keringat pada sekujur tubuhnya. Ia akhirnya dapat bernapas lega ketika menyadari semua yang ia alami hanyalah mimpi. " _Fuck._ " Lelaki itu memaki pada dirinya sendiri sembari meremas poni rambutnya yang sedikit panjang. "kalau saja aku menyadari _nya_ dari awal, semua mimpi buruk ini tidak pernah terjadi."

Sejak Kris lolos dari hukuman mati yang dijatuhkan padanya, ia tidak pernah mengira jika yang membantunya kabur adalah _Luhan_ aka _Xiao-Lu_. Hati Kris berdenyut mengingat sesosok Xiao-Lu yang tidak sempat ia tolong sebelum si mungil itu pindah sekolah ke Australia, lelaki dengan paras paras stoic itu tetap menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kejadian yang telah berlalu—menyisahkan penyesalan yang membuatnya selalu terbayang oleh masa lalu dan menghantui setiap tidurnya seperti mimpi buruk yang tiada henti.

Kalau bukan karena ulah sembrono dari Chen—yang mengatakan pada Kris jika Luhan-adalah-Xiao-Lu; Kris tidak akan mungkin menyadarinya dari awal. Luhan berusaha mati-matian untuk untuk menyembunyikan fakta jika mereka adalah orang yang sama, namun semuanya justru terbongkar disaat-saat terakhir mereka bertemu.

Kini, tujuan utama Kris bertahan hidup adalah untuk mencari keberadaan Xiao-Lu.

Kris selalu melakukan segalanya dengan hati-hati. _Benar_ , dia dianugrahi otak yang cemerlang dengan suatu alasan. Dia tidak segan-segan melakukan segala cara agar keinginannya tercapai—termasuk memanfaatkan Park Chanyeol agar ia dapat mendekati Ayah kandung dari lelaki itu.

Park Yoochun—Ayah dari Park Chanyeol, bukan sekedar pemilik dari _YS Group_ , beliau juga bisa-dikatakan-sebagai-mafia. Mereka menjalankan bisnis _export_ dan _import_ secara ilegal dengan jaringan yang luas. Kris membutuhkan jaringan dari Park Yoochun agar ia dapat menyusup ke China—mengingat nama Kris Wu telah "mati" oleh mata dunia.

Namun yang terjadi, hingga detik ini, Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun mengunjungi sang Ayah. Ia selalu menolak bicara ketika Kris mulai membahas masalah Ayah dan Adik perempuannya, Park Sooyoung. Masalah diantara keluarga mereka terlalu rumit untuk di mengerti, namun perlahan tapi pasti, Kris yakin jika Chanyeol bersedia melakukan perintahnya.

"Kau menyekanya lagi, _huh_?" perkataan Kris yang tiba-tiba membuat Chanyeol terpenjat kaget. "aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu, tapi perempuan itu harus pergi, Park Chanyeol." seperti biasanya, Kris mulai mengendalikan pikiran Chanyeol yang gundah dengan berbagai kalimat busuk yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan helaan napas yang panjang sebelum ia menjawab, "Aku tahu itu." dipandanginya gadis mungil yang meringkuk tanpa busana diatas tempat tidur miliknya. "aku ingin menyimpannya, tapi aku takut dia pergi." Chanyeol mengaku. Lelaki jangkung yang terduduk ditepi ranjang itu membelai pipi gadis yang bernama Baekhyun itu menggunakan punggung tangannya dengan hati-hati.

"Bukankah lebih baik kau yang melepaskannya? Atau kau mau aku membunuhnya seperti yang lain?" suara Kris terdengar semangat. Ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan seringai puasnya karena jawaban dari Chanyeol sesuai dengan yang ia harapkan.

"Tidak—tidak dengan membunuhnya. Aku ingin dia hidup." Chanyeol menyingkirkan poni rambut gadis itu ke belakang telinga. "dia terlalu berharga." ia melanjutkan dengan senyum kecil yang tercetak di wajah rupawannya.

Mendengar pernyataan yang membuatnya jijik, Kris mencemooh dengan sombong. "Berharga? Kau bahkan tidak tau siapa dia." ia mengeram. "dia seorang _hacker_ sepertiku. Bahkan—kurasa, dia lebih buruk." serobotnya tidak berhenti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ingat kejadian penggelapan uang dibeberapa bank diseluruh dunia? Itu semua ulah komplotannya—dia adalah si **Silent Rat**!" pernyataan itu membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan sepasang mata yang bulat seperti bola tenis.

"Aku mencoba untuk mengatakannya padamu sejak hari pertama perempuan licik itu tiba disini. Tapi kau tidak mau mendengarnya." Kris melanjutkan, masih dengan nada yang sama.

Pikiran Chanyeol semakin berkecamuk setelah ia mengetahui fakta jika gadis yang nampak tidak berdosa itu adalah seorang _hacker_ yang berbahaya. Mungkin—tidak mungkin, jika Byun Baekhyun menyerahkan dirinya pada Chanyeol sebagai umpan. Siapa yang tahu jika suatu saat ada puluhan polisi bersenjata yang menunggu didepan pintu apartemennya.

Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa setolol dan seceroboh ini sebelumnya.

Gadis itu harus _pergi_.

 **8**

Setelah mengemudikan mobil selama berjam-jam, Kris tiba-tiba menghentikan laju kendaraan tersebut di tengah-tengah antah berantah yang sepi dan sunyi—hampir tidak terlihat ada pemukiman penduduk disekitar sana, hanya ada tanaman jagung di sepanjang mata memandang dengan beberapa lampu jalanan yang remang-remang.

Dengan cekatan Kris mengeluarkan tubuh Baekhyun yang masih dalam keadaan lemas dari jok belakang. Untuk berjaga-jaga, ia menggunakan masker dokter untuk menutup wajahnya agar tidak ada siapapun yang mengenalinya. Ia bahkan sengaja menggunakan mobil sewaan karena tidak ingin mengambil resiko ketahuan. Seperti biasa, lelaki itu selalu melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Chanyeol menolak untuk ikut, tentu saja. Dia tidak ingin mengantar Baekhyun untuk terakhir kalinya, karena takut jika nantinya ia akan berubah pikiran. Bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun masih memiliki kehidupan, dan tidak ada Chanyeol didalamnya.

Kris meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun dikursi halte bus yang telah ditelantarkan dengan hati-hati. Ia menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu menggunakan selimut yang sangat tebal, persis seperti yang diperintahkan oleh majikannya. Bahkan sebelum membiarkan Kris pergi, Chanyeol sengaja memakaikan Baekhyun pakaian terakhir yang dipakai gadis itu ketika di pelelangan.

Setelah melaksanakan tugasnya dengan sempurna, Kris melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dada sembari menatap wajah gadis itu untuk yang terakhir kali. "Jika bukan karena perintah Chanyeol, kau pasti sudah mati ditanganku," ia berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. " _silent rat_ apa, kau tetap terlihat lemah dimataku." senyum Kris mengembang ketika membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika ada seseorang yang melihat Baekhyun keesokan harinya. Meskipun Kris memilih lokasi yang sepi ditengah-tengah persawahan yang penuh salju dan jauh dari perkotaan, tidak sedikit orang yang melewati jalanan ini, jadi ia tidak khawatir jika Baekhyun ditemukan oleh seseorang nantinya.

" _Well_ , karena kau bukan menjadi masalahku lagi—jadi, kubiarkan kau hidup untuk saat ini." puas dengan hasil kerjanya, lelaki jangkung itu kemudian melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kembali ke dalam mobil. Setelah itu ia menyalakan mesin mobil, dan berlalu begitu saja.

Keesokan harinya _—_ tepat seperti yang Kris prediksikan sebelumnya, seorang petani paruh baya kebingungan ketika ia melihat sesuatu tergeletak di halte bus yang ditutupi oleh selimut yang tebal. Awalnya pria tua itu mengira jika itu adalah barang bawaan seseorang yang tertinggal, namun ia terkejut ketika melihat selimut itu bergerak dengan sendirinya. Karena penasaran, ia akhirnya membuka selimut itu—dan menemukan gadis yang penuh bekas luka meringkuk dibawahnya dengan bibir yang telah berubah menjadi biru karena kedinginan.

"Ya Tuhan!"

 **8**

"Bagaimana keadaannya, sayang?" suara serak seorang pria paruh baya dapat Baekhyun dengar dengan jelas meski ia masih menutup kedua matanya. Gadis dengan rambut yang acak-acakan itu memeluk selimut dan jaket tebal yang pasangan Kakek-Nenek itu berikan padanya erat-erat. Gigi gadis itu bergemelatuk seraya suhu tubuhnya baru saja mengalami penurunan drastis akibat terpapar udara yang sangat dingin selama berjam-jam.

"Aku akan mengkompresnya dengan air panas lagi—yang ini sudah menjadi dingin. Tolong jaga dia sebentar," wanita paruh baya itu berjalan menuju dapur sambil membawa baskom berisi air bekas kompresan yang lama, agar ia dapat menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Sang Kakek menempelkan kain basah itu ke atas dahi gadis misterius yang ia temukan dengan hati-hati. "Gadis yang malang, siapa yang tega meninggalkan gadis secantik dirimu dicuaca yang sedingin ini di pertengahan Januari..." tangan keriput nan lembut sang Kakek mengelus pelan helaian rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang.

Baekhyun membuka matanya agar ia dapat melirik wajah lelaki tua yang duduk ditepi ranjang itu. "I-ini dimana..." suara Baekhyun terdengar gemetaran dengan bibir yang masih membeku. Ia memaksakan diri untuk bangkit, namun Kakek itu mendorong kedua bahunya agar ia tidak bangkit dari tidur.

"Tidulah lagi, jangan memaksakan diri dulu..." ia membiarkan Baekhyun kembali tertidur.

"M-mana... C...yeol..." gumam gadis itu, masih dengan suara yang bergetar. " _hiks..._ " air mata menetes dipelipis matanya. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang berkecamuk dihatinya ketika ia menyadari jika Chanyeol telah membuangnya seperti sampah. Baekhyun sekuat tenaga agar ia tidak menitikkan air mata, tapi rasanya begitu berat. Ia bahkan sampai menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, namun itu tidak ada gunanya.

Baekhyun bersedia disiksa seumur hidup—sungguh, asalkan ia terus bersama Chanyeol. Ia tidak keberatan jika seluruh tulang didalam tubuhnya hancur karena siksaan yang menyakitkan dari Kris. Tapi selama ada Chanyeol disisinya, ia merasa baik-baik saja. Tapi kenyatanya? Chanyeol telah dibuang Baekhyun di suatu tempat yang entah bernama apa.

Kehadirannya sudah tidak dibutuhkan.

"Nak, kau tahu dimana rumahmu? Atau nomor keluarga yang bisa kuhubungi?" pertanyaan dari sang Kakek samar-samar dapat didengar oleh Baekhyun. Ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Toh dia juga sudah tidak memiliki siapapun didunia yang rusak ini. Dia sendirian.

Dalam sela-sela isak tangisnya, Baekhyun pada akhirnya menjawab, "Aku... tidak ingin pulang." ia mencengkram erat permukaan selimut dan jaket tebal yang melilit ditubuhnya. Hatinya sakit, dan ia yakin jika tidak ada satupun dokter yang dapat menyembuhkan luka itu.

Sang Nenek yang kembali dari dapur, meletakkan baskom berisi air itu keatas meja. Ia terkejut ketika melihat Baekhyun telah membuka matanya—tapi kebahagiaannya memudar ketika ia menyadari ada air mata menetes di wajah gadis yang malang itu. "Oh astaga sayang, apa yang terjadi?"

Suami dari wanita tua itu memberikan isyarat untuk Istrinya agar tidak bicara apapun. Mereka kemudian memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan dan membiarkan Baekhyun meluapkan emosinya seorang diri.

 **8**

Sehun tidak bisa tidur dihari itu. Perasaannya bercampur aduk tanpa sebab—seolah seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Lelaki yang duduk dikursi roda itu memutuskan untuk menyalakan komputer milik Kakak laki-lakinya. Karena tidak memiliki selera untuk bermain _game online_ sejak ID _baebyeons06_ aka Byun Baekhyun menghilang, Sehun memutuskan untuk berselancar kedalam internet untuk membuang rasa bosannya.

Jemari tangannya bergerak dengan lincah hingga ia menemukan sebuah artikel yang berjudul _Seorang siswi sekolah tinggi ditemukan meninggal didalam Hotel x._

Karena penasaran dengan judulnya yang menarik, Sehun akhirnya membuka artikel itu. Dia membaca dengan teliti setiap kalimat yang ditulis didalamnya. Namun matanya terhenti ketika ia menemukan kata "DJ Chanyeol" dalam artikel itu. Sepertinya ia pernah membaca tentang artikel ini.

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi roda yang ia duduki. " _Siswi M ditemukan sudah tidak bernyawa didalam kamar hotel pada senin pukul 09:45AM oleh salah satu_ cleaning service _yang hendak membersihkan kamar itu._ Hmm, ini jelas pembunuhan tapi kenapa banyak orang yang mengira jika itu bunuh diri? DJ Chanyeol... entah kenapa rasanya ada yang aneh dengan nama itu." lelaki berumur 17tahun itu bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Memangnya wajah DJ Chanyeol itu seperti apa sih?" Sehun menambah _tab_ baru pada mesin pencarian _google chrome_. Ia kemudian mengetik nama Chanyeol pada kolom pencarian, lalu menemukan setidaknya 23,500,000 hasil dari kata kunci yang ia inginkan. Tapi tidak ada satu artikelpun yang membahas tentang kehidupan pribadi DJ Chanyeol—dan itu aneh tentu saja. Meskipun ia telah terkenal, setidaknya ada media yang menyorot kehidupan pribadinya seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh _dispatch_ kepada artis-artis yang lain. Sedangkan ini? **NOL**.

Sehun tidak menemukan apapun tentang identitas DJ Chanyeol. Bahkan sekecil makanan dan minuman favorit pun tidak ada. Benar-benar orang yang sangat mencurigakan. Lalu bagaimana mungkin banyak gadis yang jatuh cinta kepadanya? Apakah daya tarik DJ Chanyeol itu karena kemisteriusannya? Ditambah Byun Baekhyun juga _menyukai—_

Tunggu dulu.

Sehun menyernyitkan dahinya ketika ia menyadari sesuatu. Lelaki itu menggerakkan kursor menuju _tab_ baru, kemudian mencari siapa saja tamu yang di undang pada pelelangan waktu itu. Jika asumsinya ini benar, itu akan menjawab segalanya. Namun jika salah, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Tapi untuk sekarang, ia sangat berharap jika asumsinya itu _salah_.

Dan disaat mesin pencarian _google_ menemukan artikel yang berhubungan dengan sederet nama-nama artis dan petinggi negara yang hadir dipelelangan itu, Sehun terkejut ketika ia menemukan nama "DJ CHANYEOL" didalamnya.

"Oh astaga. Aku benci jika asumsiku benar." ia menutup mulutnya sendiri menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. "kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya sejak awal, brengsek!" lelaki yang duduk diatas kursi roda itu mendobrak meja komputer. Ia kemudian mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri karena frustrasi.

" _I've found you_. DJ Chanyeol."

 **8**

 **To be continued. . .**


	10. Ch 9 Lost

**Identity**

 **Exonoir**

 **Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Romance, Smut, Fantasy, GS**

 **Warning YAOI area. Don't like, don't read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 9. Lost and Found**

.

.

Malam itu Chanyeol sengaja mematikan seluruh lampu di apartemen seperti biasanya. Dia berjalan melewati dapur dengan membawa secangkir darah hangat untuk membuatnya tetap tenang—tapi orang bodoh siapa yang Chanyeol bohongi?

Sejak Kris mengatakan identitas Baekhyun yang sebenarnya, Chanyeol tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya—bukan karena ia tidak percaya dengan kata-kata Kris, melainkan karena ia tidak melihat Baekhyun sebagai ancaman. Chanyeol sangat mempercayai Kris, karena hanya dia lah satu-satunya orang yang tidak menganggap _nya_ aneh karena kerap meminum darah gadis-gadis cantik sebagai pemuas nafsunya. Tapi sejak Baekhyun pergi dari apartemennya, entah kenapa ia merasa _hampa_.

Chanyeol menatap genangan darah didalam cangkir itu untuk sekali lagi sebelum ia memutuskan untuk meneguknya—tapi entah kenapa ia justru merasa sedang tidak berselera. Normalnya, ia pasti akan langsung meneguk darah itu tanpa berpikir dua kali. Namun kali ini? Sesuatu yang salah _telah_ terjadi padanya.

Lelaki dengan telinga yang lebar itu mencoba untuk mengesampingkan seluruh asumsi tololnya, dan meminum secangkir darah itu dalam sekali teguk. Dan tepat seperti apa yang ia bayangkan, bukannya ia mendapat ketenangan batin, Chanyeol malah merasa ingin muntah.

Diletakkannya cangkir itu keatas konter, sementara ia memuntahkan seluruh darah yang ia minum ke wastafel dapur. Dia bahkan berkumur beberapa kali untuk menghilangkan sisa-sisa darah yang masih ada didalam mulutnya. Disaat itulah ia mulai menyadari jika sesuatu benar-benar terjadi padanya. " _Fuck_!" Chanyeol memaki dirinya sendiri sambil memukul konter marmer disamping wastafel dengan cukup keras.

Mungkinkah dia sakit karena jadwal konser yang terlalu padat? Chanyeol menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi untuk mengukur suhu tubuhnya sendiri. _Tidak_ —ini bukan demam. Suhu tubuhnya normal seperti biasa. Denyut jantungnya pun juga tidak ada yang aneh. Nyaris tidak ditemukan kecacatan pada dirinya. Lantas, kenapa ia tiba-tiba tidak berselera terhadap _darah_?

Ketika Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya yang masih basah menggunakan kerah baju, ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi dari atas meja diruang tv. Tanpa mau melihat nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya, Chanyeol langsung mengangkat telepon itu karena ia tahu persis siapa penelponnya.

"Hm?!" ia bergumam dengan gusar pada seseorang diseberang sana.

"Aku sudah melakukannya dengan _gentle_ seperti yang kau perintahkan," seperti dugaannya, suara serak itu berasal dari Kris. Chanyeol tidak pernah mendapat telepon ditengah malam jika bukan ulah Kris-atau-dari-Adik-kesayangannya, Park Sooyoung.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia sedang tidak berselera untuk berbicara kepada siapapun saat ini. "Ada yang harus kulakukan lagi?" Kris melontarkan pertanyaan masih dengan nada yang sama, datar-dan-dingin seperti mesin pembunuh.

"Tidak ada." Ucap Chanyeol dengan suara pelan yang nyaris dapat didengar. Ia kemudian menutup sambungan telepon secara sepihak setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya. Chanyeol membuang ponselnya ke sofa sementara dirinya kembali kedapur, untuk mencari apapun yang dapat dimakan. Tapi setelah ia melihat tumpukan sayuran dan buah-buahan yang dibelikan oleh Manager Kim sebagai diet hariannya—Chanyeol merasa tidak berselera.

Seminggu telah berlalu. Hingga detik ini Chanyeol selalu menolak untuk makan dan minum. Meski Manager Kim telah bersikeras membujuknya untuk makan sesuatu, ia tidak bergeming. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu heran karena ia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol sekacau ini sebelumnya. Dia bahkan lebih memilih untuk mengunci dirinya didalam kamar ketika mereka tidak ada jadwal konser, _variety show, photoshoot_ , dan yang lain sebagainya.

Tubuh Chanyeol mengalami penurunan badan karena ia menolak untuk makan; ia juga selalu terlihat lemas dengan tatapan mata yang kosong seperti tubuh tanpa jiwa. Dan tidak sedikit _fans_ setianya yang menyadari ada keganjilan dari sang idola karena seolah ia telah kehilangan cahayanya.

Sesuatu pasti ada yang salah dengan _nya_.

"Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja? Kita bisa batalkan jadwal konsernya jika kau tidak sehat, Yeol." Seperti biasa, Manager Kim tidak tega melihat Chanyeol memaksakan diri duduk ditepi ranjang dengan rambut yang acak-acakan dan wajah yang pucat seperti orang mati. Dia benar-benar terlihat sangat berantakan, bahkan Manager Kim tidak dapat mengenalinya lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang dipaksakan. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir denganku, _Hyung_." Ia menambahkan, seolah itu akan membuat Manager Kim merubah pemikirannya—tapi tidak tentu saja. Manager Kim tidak se-tolol itu, _belum_.

"Kau sakit. Lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku sudah menyuruhmu makan berkali-kali, tapi kau tidak menyentuh makananmu sama sekali. Ada apa denganmu?" Lelaki yang lebih tua menyentuh bahu kiri Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Aku tidak ingin kau terlibat masalah yang besar, Yeol. Ingat, para _fans_ mu akan mengkhawatirkan—" belum selesai ia bicara, Chanyeol tiba-tiba memotong perkataannya.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku baik-baik saja!" Chanyeol menghempas tangan Manager Kim dari bahunya dengan kasar. "Aku hanya kurang tidur, itu saja!" ia beralasan, meskipun ia sendiri yakin jika Manager Kim tidak akan mempercayainya.

Manager Kim menghela napas rendah. Dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak jika sudah berhadapan dengan sikap keras kepala Chanyeol. Lelaki yang lebih tua memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan—memberi Chanyeol _privasi_ untuk mandi dan juga mengganti bajunya, karena mereka harus tiba di Bandara pukul 9 pagi.

 **9**

 _Flash_ kamera tertangkap oleh indera penglihatan Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Paparazi terus menerus mendekatinya seperti lebah yang mengelilingi sang ratu. Mereka tidak henti-hentinya melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama dan berulang-ulang seputar kematian gadis yang menjengkelkan itu—tapi Chanyeol memilih untuk membungkam mulutnya, _tentu saja_. Tidak ada yang perlu ia katakan karena pengacaranya telah mengatakan semuanya kepada media—meskipun alibinya itu tidak seutuhnya benar.

Suara teriakan _fans_ menggema ditelinga Chanyeol ketika ia berjalan membelah lautan manusia yang memenuhi pintu keberangkatan internasional dikala itu. Mereka meneriaki namanya berulang kali seolah memberikan semangat untuknya—namun anehnya, itu tidak membuatnya bahagia seperti biasanya.

Chanyeol menutup wajahnya menggunakan masker dokter, kacamata hitam, dan juga topi—buah tangan dari Tao ketika lelaki itu pulang dari Paris tahun lalu. Dia benar-benar sedang tidak berselera memasang senyum palsu seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika berada didepan kamera. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah kesendirian, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Ketika Chanyeol melewati seseorang dengan _hoodie_ hitam yang telah berdiri dibarisan paling depan dari lautan manusia itu, Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendengar sesosok misterius itu berbicara. "Aku tahu _kau_ yang membunuh _nya_." suara serak itu terdengar sangat-sangat jelas di telinga Chanyeol hingga membuatnya membalikkan badan. Tapi ketika Chanyeol mencari keberadaan lelaki misterius itu, ia telah menghilang seolah tidak pernah ada disana.

Manager Kim yang menyadari jika Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba, turut ikut berbalik kebelakang, kemudian menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk membuatnya kembali berjalan. "Kenapa kau? Bertemu dengan teman lamamu?" ia bertanya, tapi Chanyeol tidak menjawab.

 _Siapapun itu, yang jelas dia telah mengetahui rahasia Chanyeol._

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Manager Kim kembali bertanya lagi ketika mereka berdua telah menjauh dari kerumunan para _fans_.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tidak menjawab. Dia menatap lantai marmer bandara sementara seorang petugas wanita menyuruhnya untuk mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara untuk diperiksa menggunakan alat pendeteksi metal.

Manager Kim kembali mendesah karena pertanyaannya tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari Chanyeol, "Pastikan kau banyak istirahat saat dipesawat nanti." Ucapnya pelan. "aku tidak ingin kau sakit, karena minggu ini kita akan memiliki banyak jadwal." Tambahnya.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepala tanpa mengatakan apapun untuk membantah yang lebih tua. Ia memilih untuk mengikuti semua perkataan Managernya karena tidak ingin membuat keributan dibandara hingga mengundang paparazi. Ditambah, perhatian Chanyeol kini terpusat kepala lelaki dengan _hoodie_ hitam itu. Apakah dia **Sehun**?—sepertinya _tidak_. Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Sehun adalah ketika dipelelangan waktu itu, bocah tengik itu juga masih memakai kursi roda. Lalu siapa _dia_?

Pemikiran yang memusingkan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin lelah. Ketika ia berada didalam pesawat, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan matanya sejenak sebelum tiba di negara tujuan mereka, Jepang.

 **9**

"Maaf membuat anda datang secara mendadak, Mr dan Mrs Byun." Kepala Polisi Oh menjabat tangan kedua orangtua Baekhyun sebelum menyuruh mereka untuk duduk pada kursi didepan meja kantornya. "silahkan duduk," tambahnya dengan ramah.

Byun Jungsu tersenyum lembut ketika Kepala Polisi itu mempersilahkan mereka duduk. "Kami tidak keberatan, _sir_." ucapnya sembari menggenggam tangan istrinya untuk menyembunyikan kegugupan yang ia rasakan.

"Saya memiliki berita baik dan berita buruk untuk anda. Berita baiknya, beberapa saat yang lalu saya mendapat telepon dari bawahan saya jika Byun Baekhyun telah ditemukan." raut wajah kedua orang tua Baekhyun berubah ketika mendengar pernyataan dari Kepala Polisi Oh.

Jessica Jung menghapus air mata yang berlinang dikedua pipinya menggunakan saputangan, dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. "Syukurlah..." wanita itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya, sementara Byun Jungsu mengusap kepala sang istri sambil menahan air matanya.

"...lalu, apa berita buruknya?" Byun Jungsu bertanya pada Kepala Polisi Oh dengan sedikit ketakutan dalam perkataanya.

"Berita buruknya, sepertinya Baekhyun- _ssi_ _menolak_ untuk pulang."

Kedua orangtua Baekhyun saling menatap dalam diam. Dosa apa yang telah mereka lakukan hingga membuat Baekhyun tidak ingin bertemu dengan kedua orangtuanya? Semua yang telah mereka lakukan selama ini untuk membuat Baekhyun tetap aman. Tapi siapa yang mereka bohongi? Mereka tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun—yang membuatnya selalu terbangun dalam mimpi buruk yang tiada berhenti. Mereka pantas untuk mendapat balasan yang menyakitkan seperti ini—karena mereka tidak pernah memberikan kasih sayang kepada putri kecilnya itu.

"Jika kalian ingin membujuknya sendiri, kami bisa mengantar kalian." ucap Kepala Polisi Oh, memberi solusi. "Saat ini dia berada di Rumah Sakit kecil di daerah Namwon karena mengalami _hipoter—_ "

"Tunggu sebentar. _Namwon_? Putri kami berada di Namwon? Bagaimana bisa?" Byun Jungsu menyela pernyataan Kepala Polisi Oh. Mereka tidak pernah membawa Baekhyun ke Namwon sebelumnya, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba dia justru berada disana?

"Itu benar. Sejujurnya kami juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa berada di Namwon. Tidak perlu khawatir, kami akan mencari tahu melalui CCTV di daerah setempat. Dan yang terpenting, untuk sekarang Baekhyun- _ssi_ telah ditemukan dan berada dalam keadaan yang baik."

Itu benar. Mereka seharusnya tidak perlu mempermasalahkan yang lainnya karena putri kecil mereka telah ditemukan. Dan untuk masalah siapa-pelaku-dari-penculikan-tersebut, mereka akan menyerahkan semuanya pada pihak yang berwajib untuk ditelusuri lebih lanjut.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kepala Polisi Oh." sang musisi bangkit dari kursi untuk menjabat tangan pria paruh baya yang duduk dihadapan mereka. "kami sangat terbantu," lanjutnya.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, Mr Byun. Kami sangat senang dapat membantu anda." Kepala Polisi Oh turut ikut bangkit dari kursinya, kemudian beliau menjabat tangan Byun Jungsu.

 **9**

Perjalanan dari _Incheon International Airport_ menuju _Narita International Airport_ tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Ketika sampai ditujuan, mereka telah disambut oleh ratusan _fans_ yang membawa poster lebar yang bertuliskan **CHANYEOL IS LOVE** berwarna-warni yang ditulis menggunakan _Hangul_.

Sama seperti ketika berada di Korea, Chanyeol tidak menyapa ataupun bersedia untuk membuka penutup wajahnya. Dia berjalan dibelakang Manager Kim dalam diam—meskipun pikirannya masih terbayang-bayang dengan sosok lelaki misterius _hoodie_ hitam itu.

"Yeol, ayo masuk." Manager Kim membuyarkan lamunan lelaki itu ketika mereka tiba didepan sebuah mobil _mercedes-benz_ hitam mengkilat—yang telah menunggu mereka didepan bandara sejak sejam yang lalu.

"Hmm..." Chanyeol bergumam rendah ketika sang Manager menahan pintu mobil untuknya. Ia memposisikan dirinya duduk didalam mobil jemputan itu agar mereka segera diantar menuju hotel. Sebelum mereka berangkat, Chanyeol menurunkan kaca mobil sedikit, kemudian melambaikan tangannya keluar untuk memberikan _fanservice_ sedikit kepada para _fans_ nya.

Tidak sampai 30 menit setelah perjalanan dari _Narita International Airport_ , raungan mobil yang di naiki oleh Chanyeol berhenti didepan sebuah bangunan pencakar langit yang megah. Chanyeol berasumsi jika itu adalah hotel yang akan mereka tinggali selama mereka berada disana.

Tanpa menunggu sang Manager untuk membukakan pintunya, Chanyeol buru-buru keluar dari mobil dengan _headphone wireless_ _beats audio_ berwarna merah yang melingkar dilehernya. Dia tidak suka menunggu—apalagi kalau disuruh menunggu sang Manager yang sibuk menelpon seseorang dan berbicara Bahasa Jepang dengan cukup fasih.

Untuk satu detik itu, ia tiba-tiba teringat terhadap Baekhyun. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa hatinya terasa sesak setiap ia terbayang-bayang oleh sosok mungil yang selalu terlihat tegar meskipun ia berada dalam situasi yang sulit—berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya. Chanyeol tidak suka berpura-pura. Jika dia tidak menyukai sesuatu, ia pasti mengatakannya secara terang-terangan. Sementara Baekhyun? Ia tidak pernah mengeluh sekalipun ketika Chanyeol dengan buas menyiksanya secara bertubi-tubi. Baekhyun malah membuatnya merasa _aman_ ketika berada disisi gadis itu. Tapi kenapa ia justru tega membuang gadis itu ke tempat yang antah berantah?

Chanyeol mengeluarkan koper keperakan miliknya yang dipenuhi dengan stiker nama negara-negara yang pernah ia kunjungi dari dalam bagasi mobil.

 _Benar_ , ia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat Baekhyun sebagai ancaman baginya. Dia bahkan masih tidak bisa mempercayai kata-kata Kris yang menuduh jika Baekhyun adalah seorang _Hacker_ berbahaya. Apakah itu hanyalah strategi Kris untuk menyingkirkan Baekhyun dari apartemennya? _Tidak_. Itu tidak mungkin. Ia mengenal Kris lebih dari setahun. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu padanya. Kris adalah teman dekat dari Tao, jadi ia tidak mungkin berbohong.

Lalu, kira-kira apa yang sedang Baekhyun lakukan sekarang? Apakah dia masih _hidup_?—atau _mati_? Ia cukup yakin jika telah menyuruh Kris untuk membuang Baekhyun ditempat yang mudah di lihat orang. Tapi sampai detik ini ia tidak mendengar berita apapun di media jika Byun Baekhyun telah ditemukan oleh keluarganya. Apakah Kris berbohong?

Sial. Pemikiran yang memusingkan ini membuat Chanyeol sakit kepala. Ia menyernyitkan dahi sementara tangan kanannya menarik koper miliknya masuk ke dalam hotel itu.

Manager Kim menyusul Chanyeol masuk kedalam hotel sembari menarik dua buah koper berwarna hitam yang besar-besar dikedua tangannya. " _Oh..._ " lelaki yang lebih tua kagum melihat ornamen-ornamen khas Natal-dan-Tahun-Baru yang dipajang didalam hotel itu.

Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya duduk pada sofa empuk yang dekat dengan resepsionis, sementara ia menunggu Manager Kim untuk _check in_. Lelaki itu menyilangkan kakinya dengan nyaman sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada permukaan sofa. Ia menempelkan _headphone wireless_ miliknya ke telinga, kemudian mendengarkan _playlist_ favoritnya didalam _spotify_. Dan entah mengapa lagu pertama yang ia dengar justru menggambarkan perasaan Chanyeol saat ini, _We The Kings - Sad Songs (ft. Elena Coats)_.

 _Apa mungkin dia merindukan Baekhyun?_

"Jadi kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol terdiam ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang mendadak dari sang Manager yang kini telah berada didepannya.

 _Tunggu, apa maksudnya 'menyukainya?'. Mungkinkah pertanyaan itu mengaju pada... Baekhyun?_

"T-tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya. Mungkin... _sedikit_. Entahlah! Jangan bertanya yang tidak-tidak!" Sahut Chanyeol dengan panik, ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas dibalik masker dokter yang dipakainya.

Manager Kim mengangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti, "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Jadi kau itu menyukai hotel ini atau tidak? Kenapa kau berbelit sekali."

Chanyeol menggigit bibir untuk menutupi rasa malunya. "Bukan apa-apa." Ia menjawab dengan ketus agar Manager Kim tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi padanya.

"Kau bersikap aneh dari hari ke hari, Yeol." Manager Kim menyipitkan matanya dengan tampang curiga. " _Well_ , sudah kudapatkan kuncinya. Jadi, lebih baik kita masuk sekarang." Ia memamerkan kunci kartu hotel yang berwarna keemasan dengan garis berwarna biru berbentuk gelombang ditengah-tengah kartu itu.

 **9**

" _KONBANWA, TOKYOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!" Teriakan Chanyeol yang menjulang disambut meriah oleh puluhan ribu manusia yang telah memenuhi _Tokyo Dome_ sejak sore hari. Mereka mengangkat ponsel mereka tinggi-tinggi dengan _flash_ yang dibiarkan menyala seperti selayaknya _lightstick_.

" _It's so good to be here today_!" Ia melanjutkan, masih dengan nada yang sama. Chanyeol telah berhasil membuat puluhan ribu manusia dibawah sana kegirangan ketika mendengar Chanyeol berbicara menggunakan Bahasa Inggris—mengingat kemampuan Bahasa Jepang-nya masih tidak terlalu bagus.

Ia menempelkan sebelah _headphone_ -nya ke telinga, sementara tangannya yang lain memutar beberapa kenop pada alat _CDJ_ miliknya. " _TOKYO, ARE YOU READY!?_ " Ia berteriak sembari menempelkan _microphone_ pada mulutnya. Kemudian ia memutar salah satu _single_ miliknya yangia _remix_ dengan lagu milik penyanyi lain—dan berhasil membuat teriakan para _fans_ nya semakin memanas didalam _Tokyo Dome._ Mereka menggoyangkan ponselnya ke kanan-dan-kiri, membentuk seperti lautan cahaya berkelip yang sangat indah.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya, kemudian memotret wajahnya sendiri dengan _background_ puluhan ribu cahaya dari _fans_ nya. Ia kemudian mem _posting_ foto itu kedalam _Instagram_ dengan membubuhi sebuah _hastag_ #Tonight #TokyoDome.

Selama konser berlangsung, Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa jika kepalanya semakin berat dari waktu ke waktu. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tidak terlalu memperdulikannya karena profesionalitasnya dalam bekerja—dia bahkan sampai berpegangan kepada meja untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak tumbang didepan seluruh _fans_ yang datang malam itu.

Meski begitu, Chanyeol tetap mengajak para _fans_ nya untuk berpartisipasi dalam mengangkat-dan-menurunkan ponsel sebelum ia melanjutkan lagu yang selanjutnya.

" _Fuck_." Chanyeol berbisik pada dirinya ketika sakit dikepalanya semakin menjadi. Parahnya, denyut jantung lelaki itu berdebar sangat kencang seperti sedang mengikuti pacuan kuda—dengan kedua tangan yang gemetaran dan juga keringat yang tidak berhenti menetes diwajah rupawannya. Semoga saja dia mampu menyelesaikan konser itu hingga satu jam kedepan; dan mengingat kondisi fisik Chanyeol yang sudah lemah sejak awal, sepertinya ia tidak akan mampu bertahan lama.

Benar saja, seluruh pandangan mata Chanyeol makin lama makin berbayang ketika lelaki jangkung itu sedang memutar beberapa kenop alat _CDJ_ miliknya. Dia mencengkram meja menggunakan satu tangan untuk membuatnya bertahan—tapi siapa yang Chanyeol bohongi? Tubuhnya sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk berdiri.

Seketika itu juga, semuanya menjadi _gelap_.

 **9**

Chanyeol merasakan ada sebuah telapak tangan 'seseorang' yang membelai pipi kanannya dengan lembut. Tanpa mau membuka kedua matanya, ia langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan itu dengan erat—seolah ia tidak memperbolehkannya untuk pergi.

Awalnya Chanyeol mengira jika tangan 'seseorang' itu adalah milik Ibunya—tapi ternyata dia salah. Tangan itu adalah milik Baekhyun. Gadis yang lugu itu tersenyum lebar ketika Chanyeol pada akhirnya membuka kedua matanya. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol membuka mulut untuk bicara.

"Maafkan aku..." lelaki itu menempelkan telapak tangan Baekhyun pada hidungnya. Ia mengendus aroma jemari Baekhyun hingga membuat gadis itu terkikik kegelian. "Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, Baekhyun- _ah_. Aku kehilangan arah..." tanpa ia sadari, air mata menetes dipelipis matanya. Gejolak rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan itu membuat Chanyeol meringis. Dia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan kehilangan yang mendalam sejak kematian Ibunda tercinta bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Hei, katakan sesuatu..." ia kembali menatap mata Baekhyun, namun bukannya menjawab, gadis itu malah membuang pandangannya. Baekhyun terlihat begitu sedih meski ia tidak mengatakan apapun kepada Chanyeol. Ia menundukkan kepala dan menyembunyikan wajahnya menggunakan rambut panjangnya yang terurai.

"Baekhyun- _ah_..." Chanyeol menggapai rambut gadis itu, kemudian menyingkirkan poni rambut Baekhyun ke belakang telinganya dengan lembut. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah memaafkan kesalahanku. Tapi tolong beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi..." Chanyeol menyentuh dagu Baekhyun agar membuat gadis itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Byun Baekhyun..." suara serak Chanyeol yang basah menggelitik telinga Baekhyun. Gadis dengan jemari yang lentik itu menatap Chanyeol untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia memutuskan pergi.

" _Good bye,_ Chanyeol- _ssi_." Dan dalam sekejap mata, Baekhyun tiba-tiba menghilang dari hadapan lelaki itu seperti asap rokok yang tertiup angin. Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya, kemudian ia berlari dan terus berlari untuk mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Tapi ia tidak menemukannya dimanapun. Gadis itu telah pergi dari sisinya dan tidak akan pernah kembali.

Kedua kaki Chanyeol terasa lemas karena sejak tadi tidak berhenti berlari. Ia kemudian tersandung oleh sebongkah batu—membuatnya terjatuh hingga kedua lututnya mengeluarkan darah. Mungkin ini adalah hukuman dari Tuhan karena meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan begitu mudah. Ia memang tidak pantas mendapat ampunan dari Baekhyun karena dosanya yang sudah terlampau besar.

" _Shit_!" Lelaki itu mengutuk dirinya sendiri sembari memukul tanah beberapa kali. Dia kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri. Namun apa yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang? Baekhyun telah pergi dari kehidupannya. Dia sudah tidak memiliki siapapun lagi untuk bersandar.

 **9**

Chanyeol membuka kedua matanya dan menatap langit-langit disuatu ruangan yang terasa sangat asing baginya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, dan mendapati sebuah selang infus telah menancap dipunggung tangan itu.

 _Mimpi? Yang tadi hanyalah mimpi?_

Chanyeol mengusap dahinya yang tidak keringatan menggunakan tangan yang lain. "Minseok _Hyung_..." ia memanggil sang Manager dengan suara yang lirih, namun tidak ada jawaban. "Minseok _Hyung_..." ia memanggilnya lagi. Tak lama berselang, pintu kamar VVIP milik Chanyeol tiba-tiba terbuka sedikit, dan memperlihatkan siluet seseorang masuk kedalam kamar itu.

" _Hyung_ , kenapa aku disini...?" Masih dengan nada yang sama, Chanyeol memijat kedua pelipis matanya menggunakan ibu jari dan jari tengah secara bersamaan karena kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit pusing. "Apa yang terjadi...?" Lanjutnya.

Tidak ada balasan.

Chanyeol menatap siluet itu didalam kegelapan, karena Manager Kim tahu Chanyeol tidak suka jika lampu didalam kamarnya menyala—terlebih ketika dia sedang tidur. Namun kali ini sepertinya ada yang aneh—seolah itu bukan Manager Kim.

" _Hyung_?" Ia memanggil lagi, tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Dengan hati-hati, Chanyeol meraih tombol bantuan berwarna merah untuk memanggil perawat, namun ketika ia hendak memencet tombol, seseorang telah mencengkram pergelangan tangannya dengan cukup kuat secara tiba-tiba.

"Kalau kau memencet itu, aku akan mematahkan tanganmu." Suara itu—itu adalah suara yang sama seperti yang ia dengar dibandara Incheon waktu itu. Si lelaki misterius dengan _hoodie_ hitam.

Chanyeol menoleh ke sumber suara untuk menguatkan asumsinya, dan tepat seperti yang ia kira. Lelaki itu memakai _hoodie_ berwarna hitam dan juga masker dokter untuk menutupi wajahnya.

"Siapa kau? Apa yang kau mau dariku!?" Itu adalah pertanyaan tolol yang selalu muncul ditengah-tengah adegan menegangkan didalam film horror.

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahui namaku. Karena kau akan mati hari ini, Park Chanyeol!" Lelaki itu mengeluarkan pisau dari saku celananya. Namun, untung saja, Chanyeol dengan refleks berhasil menahan tangan lelaki itu menggunakan tangan kirinya.

"MINSEOK _HYUNG_! MINSEOK _HYUNG_!" Chanyeol tidak berhenti memanggil nama sang Manager, tapi lelaki yang lebih tua itu tidak kunjung muncul. "TOLONG! SIAPAPUN!" Chanyeol menjauhkan pisau yang ada ditangan lelaki misterius itu dari wajahnya dengan sekuat tenaga, meski ia yakin jika itu masih belum cukup—mengingat ia masih terbaring lemah diatas ranjang Rumah Sakit.

"Lihat dirimu! Kau membunuh Yerim dengan tangan dingin! Dan sekarang kau meminta seseorang untuk membantumu?" Suara lelaki itu terdengar bergetar ketika ia mengucapkan nama seorang gadis yang Chanyeol yakini adalah korban dari kengerian Kris-dan-juga-dirinya. "Kau sungguh tidak tau malu, Park Chanyeol!" Ia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya agar pisau itu dapat menembus leher Chanyeol.

"AKU TIDAK TAHU APA YANG KAU KATAKAN!" Chanyeol berpura-pura bodoh tentunya. Dia tidak ingin ada siapapun mengetahui rahasia terbesarnya, selain orang-orang yang ia percaya saja. Meski lelaki itu pada akhirnya akan mati ditempat seperti ini, ia akan mengubur rahasia itu bersamanya—jika itu yang diperlukan.

"Kau jangan berlagak polos, manusia tengik! Yerim menghubungiku ketika kau berada didepan kamar hotelnya! Dia mengatakan padaku jika akan pulang pagi-pagi sekali—tapi dia malah _mati_! Dan kau yang telah membunuhnya! Kau membunuh _Adikku_!"

Kedua mata Chanyeol membulat lebar ketika ia melihat lelaki misterius itu mengeluarkan air mata. Bukankah Kris telah menguntit gadis itu sebelum membunuhnya? Dia hanya membunuh gadis-gadis cantik putus asa yang menginginkan mati—tapi ketika mendengar ia pernyataan lelaki itu, ia tidak melihat keputusasaan dikehidupan mereka. Mereka malah terlihat seperti keluarga yang bahagia.

"MINSEOK _HYUNG_!" Chanyeol berteriak dengan suara tercekat sembari menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya pada ranjang Rumah Sakit untuk membuat kegaduhan. Kurang sedikit lagi, pisau itu akan benar-benar menancap ditenggorokannya jika tidak ada seorangpun yang menolongnya.

"Kau akan mati ditanganku, Park Chanyeol!" Lelaki misterius itu memperkuat tenaganya. Ia mendorong pisau itu hingga menempel pada leher Chanyeol.

" _God dammit_!" Chanyeol mengumpat sembari menutup kedua matanya erat-erat. Ia tidak ingin melihat darah yang memercik keluar dari tenggorokannya sendiri ketika pisau itu menancap nantinya.

 _Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati._ Chanyeol mengulang-ulang kalimat itu didalam pikirannya seperti sebuah kaset yang rusak.

" _WHAT THE—_ " sebuah suara seorang perempuan mengejutkan keduanya. Mereka menoleh kearah gadis berambut hitam legam yang membawa sebuah _bouquet_ bunga raksasa dipelukannya. " _NURSE_!" Karena terkejut, _bouquet_ bunga yang gadis itu bawa terlatuh ke lantai, sementara lelaki yang memakai _hoodie_ hitam itu mendecakkan lidah dengan kesal karena aksinya gagal. Dia cepat-cepat berlari keluar dari kamar itu sebelum ada lebih banyak orang yang melihatnya.

Dua orang perawat datang terburu-buru karena teriakan dari gadis itu. Dan yang mengejutkan, gadis-yang-membawa- _bouquet_ -bunga itu menceritakan dengan sangat jelas ciri-ciri lelaki misterius yang ia lihat menggunakan Bahasa Jepang dengan sangat fasih kepada kedua perawat itu.

" _Arigatougozaimasu_." Ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit ketika kedua perawat itu keluar dari kamar VVIP Chanyeol.

Gadis itu mengambil _bouquet_ bunga yang terjatuh ke lantai sambil menghela napas lega, "Maaf kalau aku datang terlambat, _sayang_..." Ia lalu meletakkan _bouquet_ itu kedalam pelukannya. "Agak susah untuk mencari _florist_ didekat Rumah Sakit di Tokyo, jadi aku menyuruh Minseok _Oppa_ yang mencarikannya untukku." Ia meletakkan _bouquet_ itu diatas kursi disamping kiri ranjang. "Kau merindukanku?" Gadis itu mengusap poni rambut Chanyeol yang panjang dengan lembut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Moon Gayoung." Tatapan mata Chanyeol tampak tidak senang. Dia menyernyitkan dahinya sementara jemari gadis yang dipanggil Moon Gayoung itu menelusuri wajah rupawan Chanyeol yang sudah lama tidak ia lihat.

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya? Tentu saja aku sedang menjenguk _kekasih_ ku yang sakit..." ia mengusap bibir bawah Chanyeol menggunakan ibu jarinya.

 **9**

 **To be continued . . .**


End file.
